New Beginnings
by Nad1110
Summary: Haley James is new to Tree Hill. One her first day as a teacher at the elementary school she meets Nathan Scott, the uncle of one of her students and her world will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Haley James had twenty minutes left of her first day as a third grade teacher at Tree Hill Elementary. Things had gone well considering it was her first day. Her students seemed to be well behaved, but if she was honest with herself she was really looking forward to her plans tonight which consisted of her on the couch at home watching The Voice. Her students were silently working on their math assignment when she sat down at her desk and mumbled to herself, "Twenty more minutes, I can do this." During her student teaching she had had some long days, but nothing really compared to today. It was her first day being fully in charge of her classroom, her first day meeting her students and coworkers, it was a lot to take in for a 22 year-old recent college graduate.

The last twenty minutes flew by and before she knew it her classroom was empty. She packed up her papers and slung her purse across her shoulder. As she walked out she said goodbye to her fellow teachers. When walked into the office to drop something off she noticed one of her students waiting there. "Hey Sawyer, what are you doing in here?" The 8 year old blonde looked at her teacher and said, "My parents are late." Haley sat down with her and said, "Well, why don't we wait in my room. We can play hangman on the chalkboard." Sawyer looked up with a smile and shook her head.

After five rounds of hangman Haley was beginning to wonder if something was wrong with Sawyer's parents. She was getting ready to call down to the office to see if they had heard anything when she heard Sawyer yell, "Uncle Nathan!" Haley looked up and saw a tall dark haired man about her age kneel down and pick his niece up without hesitation. "Hey Sawyer, I'm sorry that I am late. Your Mom and Dad wanted to pick you up but are stuck at the airport in Los Angeles." Nathan then looked up and noticed the beautiful brunette with long hair staring at them. "You must be Miss James?" He extended his hand to shake hers. "Yeah, Uncle Nathan this is my teacher this year. She is so nice. She waited for you with me. We played hangman, I won!" Haley looked at Sawyer and smiled, "Yeah, I'm Haley. It's nice to meet you." She shook his hand and could not help but feel a spark when her cold hand touched his calloused warm one. "Nathan Scott." Nathan smiled at her then looked at Sawyer and said, "Did you use the words I taught you yesterday?" "Of course I did. I beat Mommy with that word too." Haley smiled at their exchange and mentioned that she was excited to see what else Sawyer had in store for her during the school year. "I'm sorry I was late and kept you. I really appreciate you staying with her. I promise Lucas and Peyton aren't usually late and they never miss the first day of school. This is new for Sawyer and me. Like I said, they are stuck in LA but they should be back tonight." Haley slung her purse across her body and nodded, "It was not problem, and I am glad that I could stay. I look forward to meeting Lucas and Peyton at Parent Teacher night on Wednesday." Nathan put Sawyer down and held onto her hand and nodded as he walked toward the door, "Yeah, they will for sure be here. They already said they were looking forward to it." Out in the hallway now, Haley turned back to her classroom to lock to door and turn off the light. "I hope I do okay on Wednesday. Today was actually my first day, so this week is filled with a lot of firsts for me, including meet the teacher night." "Today was your first day?" Nathan asked, he looked surprised. "Yeah, it was. You look surprised." Nathan smiled, "I'm just impressed. You seem to have it all together. The classroom was neat and organized and decorated well. You seem calm. I'm sure you're a natural." Sawyer was pulling on his arm so he had to look away from Haley. "Uncle Nathan, I have to do to the bathroom." Nathan stopped and looked for a bathroom. There was one right across the hall. He let go of Sawyer's hand and pointed to the restroom. "I'll be right back" Sawyer stated as she walked towards the bathroom. Nathan looked back at Haley who said, "Well, thank you. I appreciate your encouraging words. I needed something like that. Today was actually a little rough." Haley looked down at her feet, embarrassed that she had just been so honest to someone that was still basically a stranger. "Well, I know you made a big difference in Sawyer's day by staying with her, and I have a feeling that all the other kids in your class probably had a great day as well. You shouldn't doubt yourself so much Haley James I can tell you have it more figured out than you think, and I only just met you." Nathan smirked as Haley blushed looking him in the eye. "Alright, I'm done! Let's go home Uncle Nathan." Sawyer said as she ran up to the two of them and grabbed Nathan's hand again. The three of them walked out into the parking lot together. As Nathan and Sawyer headed right Haley headed left. "I will see you tomorrow Sawyer!" "Thank you for staying with me Miss James. I will see you tomorrow." "My pleasure sweetie. Bye Nathan." As Haley looked from Sawyer to Nathan she could tell that he had been looking at her the whole time. "Bye, Haley. Maybe I'll see you around again." He said as he extended his hand to hers. She grabbed his hand and felt the same spark she had felt earlier, "Yeah, hopefully so."

Nathan had just finished warming up some Spaghetti O's for Sawyer when she came running in the kitchen. "Man, I was hoping Mommy would be home before dinner. You can't cook at all." Nathan turned around from the microwave with her dinner in his hands, "Watch it squirt. I can cook enough. I made these for you didn't I?" He said as he set her bowl in front of her. Sawyer smiled and looked at her dinner. She picked up her spoon and took her first bite. "Good right?" Nathan smiled as she shook her head. He grabbed his sandwich as he headed toward the living room, "Tonight let's eat in front of the TV, but don't tell your parents." Nathan smiled as Sawyer jumped off her seat with her bowl in her hands. The two settled in on the couch and they were completely invested in what was happening on The Voice seconds later. During the first commercial break Nathan looked at Sawyer and asked if she had a good first day. "Yeah, it was good. I really like Miss James. She is really young and pretty. I want to be like her when I grow up." Nathan smiled and nodded his head. He couldn't help but agree, Haley was the prettiest thing he had seen in a while. Sawyer continued, "I think I am going to learn a lot this year, and Jenny is in my class so I always have my best friend close." Nathan responded by saying, "That's good. I'm glad you like Miss James. I like her too. She was nice." "Uncle Nathan do you like her like Daddy likes Mommy?" Nathan smiled but didn't have time to respond before Peyton and Lucas rushed through the door. "Sawyer, baby!" Peyton exclaimed as she rushed to give her daughter a big hug. While everyone was busy reuniting Nathan did the dishes. When he returned to the living room Peyton gave him a pointed look and said, "Eating in the living room, really?" "Hey, you can't become 'Cool Uncle Nathan' without breaking a few rules." He smirked as he watched Lucas roll his eyes. Sawyer came back down the stairs in her pajamas. "Alright, Sawyer I'm going to get going." Nathan said as he gave his only niece a hug goodbye. "Bye, Uncle Nathan. Thank you for picking me up today. I'll tell Miss James you say 'Hi'!" Nathan looked down at Sawyer and couldn't help but laugh, she sure was insightful for being so young. Peyton gave Nathan a hug and thanked him for taking care of Sawyer and then headed up stairs to put Sawyer to bed. Lucas walked Nathan out but couldn't help himself he had to ask, "Her teacher? Really? You hit on her teacher? I ask you to do one thing and you couldn't do that without…" Nathan interrupted him, "I did not hit on Haley. We talked because she waited with Sawyer after you and Peyton called me ten minutes before I was supposed to get her. So, I was late. No surprise there. Damn, Luke. Calm down." Lucas shook his head, "Sorry, man. I just don't want things to be awkward for Sawyer after you hit on her teacher and then never see her again." "I'm not so sure that will happen…I like Haley. She is smart, nice, and funny. Not to mention beautiful." Lucas smiled, "Alright, lover boy thank you for taking care of Sawyer, Peyton and I appreciate it. We'll see you tomorrow." Nathan said goodbye as he headed to his car. He couldn't help but think about Haley. He wondered what she was doing. He wondered if he had actually made her feel better this afternoon, or if she was just saying that. For some reason Nathan wanted to be the one to make her feel better. He wanted to know more about Haley James.

Haley sat in front of her TV with her macaroni and cheese in her hands. She was cuddled up on the couch with a blanket and had her favorite show on. Just as Adam Levine's chair turned around her apartment door opened. "HALEYYYY! Oh my goodness! How was your first day? Was it everything you hoped it would be? Was it more? How are your students? Do they get along? How are your coworkers? Tell me everything; I want to feel like I was there!" Haley looked at her roommate as she got up and headed toward Brooke in the kitchen. "It was long, but really good. Rewarding just as I had hoped." Brooke smiled at her best friend, "Good! I'm so glad! Everyone was nice to you right? No bullies?" Haley smiled, "No bullies, not yet anyway. I actually ended up staying late with a student because her parents were late picking her up. But, other than that everything was pretty normal." "Did her parents pick her up?" "Uhm, her uncle did, yeah. They were supposed to pick her up, but they were stuck at the airport in LA. So her hot uncle came and picked her up." Haley smiled and blushed as she saw Brooke's reaction to the adjective she had used to describe Nathan. "Ooh, a hot uncle huh? Nice, Tutor girl!" Haley laughed, "Yep, Sawyer is a lucky girl to have so many people care about her like that." She tried to change the subject. "No, no, not so fast Tutor girl. This hot uncle you speak of…any potential there?" Brooke asked. Haley looked at her best friend, "I don't know…probably not. I did feel a spark when we shook hands, maybe he felt that too?" "Yes! These are the things I like to hear, Haley. You've been alone for 22 years. Put yourself out there! I say go for it Tutor girl!" "Who even knows if I'll see him again?" Haley walked into her bedroom and couldn't help but hope that she did see Nathan again. There was something about him that intrigued her. She wanted to know more about Nathan Scott.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Haley walked into her second day of teaching with much more confidence than she had the day before. She couldn't help but think that may have something to do with a certain Mr. Scott that she had met the day before. Haley got through the morning without any problems. On her way to the teacher's lounge she saw the face that she had been thinking about for the last 18 hours. "Nathan? What are you doing here?" Nathan smiled when he realized Haley remembered him, "Uhm, Sawyer forgot her lunch. I volunteered to bring it to her." He looked down hoping she couldn't tell that he volunteered to bring it just so he could see Haley again. "Oh, alright." Haley blushed when they made eye contact. "So…can I just slip into the cafeteria and give it to her?" Haley smiled, "Yeah, of course you can." "Okay, uhm…can you stay here. I'll be right back. I promise. I know you need to make some friends in the teacher's lounge." He smiled as he finished his sentence. Haley couldn't help but smile back, "You are right, I have plenty of exciting friends to make in the teacher's lounge. Except for the fact that I ate in there alone yesterday while the only other person in there sat on the couch that smells 100 years old and talked to himself and…" Realizing she was rambling she stopped, "Yeah, I'll wait for you." Nathan smiled and ran off towards the cafeteria.

Haley was busy looking over the papers she still needed to grade in her hand. He didn't seem to be gone for very long, but he was already back. "Hey." He said. She looked up, "Wow, that was fast!" He smiled, "I'm like lightning. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something…" "Oh, sure what's up?" She said looking at him. He looked around for a distraction as he was suddenly nervous. Why was he so nervous? Nathan Scott had asked out women countless times and they had all said yes, why was Haley different? That's when he realized that everything about Haley was different. She was unique. She was kind and smart and he wanted to know her better. He looked behind her and picked up a flyer for the Fall Musical. "Oh, are you interested in helping with the Fall Musical?" He looked into her eyes, gaining courage, "No actually, I'm interested in you." Haley looked down, "Wow…that is…direct…" He gave her a sheepish smile, "Yeah, speedy and direct…that's me." Haley looked up, giving him a genuine smile. "I have to say…this is a first. I've never been asked out by a relative of a student…Although; this is only my second day." She laughed and felt relieved when he joined her. He stopped laughing and looked into her eyes. "So, what do you say Haley James can I take you out sometime?" She looked into his bright blue eyes, "I would love that." She said with a smile. He smiled back and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Great. So I'll get your number and call you?" "Sounds perfect." After they exchanged numbers she headed towards the teacher's lounge with a huge smile on her face.

Nathan was walking around his apartment when he decided to give Haley a call. It was now 6:30 meaning it had been seven and a half hours since he got Haley's number, which was a respectable amount of time to wait he told himself. He took his iPhone out of his jean pocket and found her number. "Hello?" She answered on the third ring. "Haley? Hi…this is Nathan. Nathan Scott, Sawyer's uncle." Haley laughed, "Nathan, hey. I know who you are you goof." Nathan laughed and instantly felt relaxed. "Alright well, I know that tomorrow is out for our date because of parent/teacher night, but I was hoping maybe Thursday would work for you?" Haley bit her lip trying not to let her giant smile take over her face even though he couldn't see her. She tried to play it cool. "Uhm…Thursday. Yeah. That works for me." Nathan smiled and shot a fist up in the air in celebration. "Okay. So, Thursday? Alright. I'll pick you up around six. Is that enough time for you to unwind after school?" "Yeah, that works. I'll text you my address, is that okay?" "Perfect." "Great, so I'll see you Thursday?" "I'll see you then. Goodnight, Haley." "Night, Nathan."

Wednesday seemed to fly by. Haley seemed to be getting the hang of being in-charge of a classroom. She was enjoying it more and more each day. Before Haley knew it her students were out the door and were soon replaced by their parents. Haley felt her nerves return as she stood in front of a room filled with people that were much older than her, but she somehow held the authority. It felt odd for Haley. She said her speech, informing the parents what the kids would be learning over the year and she shared a little bit about herself as well. She asked for questions from the parents. After she answered a few questions, which were solely focused on the fact that she was a first year teacher, the parents started to mingle and enjoy the snacks Haley had provided. She felt herself relax. She had done it, she had settled the fears of the parents that filled her class and in turn she had become more confident in herself. She watched as a young couple approached her. "Miss James? Hi, I'm Peyton and this is my husband Lucas. We are Sawyer's parents." Haley shook their hands and smiled, "Hi, Peyton. Hi, Lucas. Sawyer is something unusual. She adds something special to the class." Peyton smiled and looked at Lucas, "We like to think she is special. She sure uses her intelligence to her advantage." Lucas laughed and looked at Haley, "My brother said you waited with Sawyer on Monday. We really appreciate that. We were not expecting to be held up like that and he was running behind. So, we really are glad that you waited with her. That was very nice of you." Haley smiled, "It was no problem. I enjoyed her company, although she kicked my butt in Hangman." Peyton laughed. "If there is anything I can do with the class, fieldtrips, musicals, projects, you just let me know. I love helping with all of that kind of stuff." Haley smiled at her, "Wow that is so nice of you. Thank you so much." Lucas held his hand out for her and she took it to shake it. "I'm sure we will be seeing much more of you Miss James." Haley smiled at the young couple, "It's Haley. Please call me Haley, and yes…hopefully I will be seeing much more of you guys."

Haley got into her bed that night and thought over the last few days. Not only was she doing something she loved and was good at, but she had also met Nathan. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was really interested in him and that scared her. She had never been in a relationship before. She was 22 and had never been kissed or had a boyfriend before. It wasn't because she didn't want one; she just never could find someone she was generally interested in. But, she was interested in Nathan. She was very attracted to Nathan. She didn't see him coming, but that is what made this all so exciting. She decided she was going to take a chance on Nathan, and she was thrilled about where it could lead her.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Nathan looked at himself in the mirror as he tucked in his black dress shirt. He looked towards his bedroom door as his roommate said, "It's a first date, not a funeral man. Please don't wear all black." Nathan shook his head, "Right, I should take fashion advice from you. You wear flannel everyday Julian." "Excuse me, flannel gets the ladies." "Ha, so that's why you are staying in again tonight watching movies. Alone." "Your words hurt Nathan." Julian said as he smiled. "But seriously, please just wear a different shirt. You'll thank me. I promise." Nathan tore the shirt off his shoulders, "Fine." He said under his breath as he grabbed a bright blue shirt from his closet. He started buttoning up his shirt as he headed towards Julian who was now in the kitchen. "Where did you meet your latest victim?" Nathan gave Julian a dirty look, "Very funny. She is different. She is more than just a one night type of girl, I can tell." Julian looked at his best friend and smiled, "Good, I'm glad. You need to settle down." "Julian, I'm 22, not 35…" Nathan looked at his watch. "Shit, I gotta go. I'll see you later. Have fun with Grease 2 again tonight." Julian threw a pillow from the couch at the door as Nathan walked out, "Yeah, you have fun too, ass." He said with a smile.

"Brooke!" Haley screamed from her closet. "Haley, why are you scream- oh, no. You cannot wear that…" Brooke said as she eyed Haley in jeans and a t-shirt. "I know! That is my problem. I do not have one thing to wear on a date. What kind of 22 year-old doesn't have a plethora of dating clothes? All I have are blouses and pencil skirts. I don't even know what we are doing; I don't know what to wear. Oh my god, I'm freaking out. Brooke, I don't want to do this. I'm going to call him and cancel." Haley took her phone out of her jean pocket just as Brooke lunged at her, "Don't you dare! You, Haley James, are going to go on this date and have a fabulous time! I guarantee it. I am going to help you get dressed, you clearly need it. Damn, Tutor girl, jeans and a t-shirt? Really?" Haley smiled at her best friend. "I'm nervous," She said looking down. "I know you are sweetie, that's good. You should feel butterflies. Tonight is going to rock. I know it. Now let's get you dressed."

Nathan knocked on Haley's door two minutes early. He had purple flowers in one hand and his other was in his front pocket. His hands started sweating when he was in the elevator. As the door opened he expected to see Haley, but he didn't. "Hi, you must be Nathan. I'm Brooke, Haley's roommate." Nathan cleared his throat and extended his right hand, "Yep, I'm Nathan. Nice to meet you, Brooke." Brooke smiled up at Nathan, "Yeah, you too. Come on in. She is almost ready." As Nathan stepped into the apartment he was taken aback by how cozy it was. There were pictures everywhere and decoration on the walls. It was quite the opposite of the bare white walls he had in his apartment. He was looking at the frames on the wall in the hallway when her bedroom door opened. She came out in a green button down blouse with a grey pencil skirt and her hair flowed freely down her back. "Hi, Nathan." Nathan turned to his left and his breath caught in his throat. He opened his mouth to speak but just ended up taking a deep breath. "Haley…wow. You look…beautiful." Haley blushed and smiled, "Thank you, you look very handsome yourself. Are those for me?" She pointed at the flowers in his hand. "Uhm, yeah." Nathan looked down awkwardly. "I'll put them in water and then we can get going." "Sounds good."

Nathan drove for about fifteen minutes until they were at their destination. Haley imminently recognized their surroundings. "The river-walk. Nice touch, Scott." Nathan laughed as he looked over to her in the passenger seat. He parked the car. "Yeah, I thought it is early August, so the weather won't be nice much longer. We should enjoy it while we can. I packed a picnic for us. I hope that is okay." Haley had a wide smile on her face as she responded, "Sounds wonderful." As they got out of the car Haley realized that she didn't feel nervous anymore. She was very comfortable with Nathan already. Nathan grabbed the picnic basket out of the back seat of his black Range Rover. Haley was by his side by the time he had the basket in his hand. "Shall we?" He said looking at her. She smiled back at him and he grabbed her hand. They walked towards the water quietly both enjoying the feelings they were getting just by holding hands. They soon found a nice spot to sit down. Nathan started unpacking the items in the basket as Haley sat down on the wooden seat by the water. "This all looks great Nathan, thank you." Nathan smiled and looked at Haley, "Only the best for you, Miss James." Haley smiled.

Dinner was great. Haley was surprised how Nathan had not just taken her on a generic first date. A picnic by the river was an excellent surprise. Throughout dinner the two talked with ease. They talked about Haley's first few days at Tree Hill Elementary and Nathan's work as a Sports Agent. "Yeah, I used to play basketball. I was pretty good." Haley smiled, she somehow knew he was being modest. They talked about their time in college, Haley at UNC while Nathan was at Duke on a basketball scholarship. Haley learned that Nathan grew up in Tree Hill and decided to stay here when his brother and Peyton found out they were going to have a baby. He explained his choice by saying, "I wanted to be here to help Luke. I knew they would need help. Plus, I wanted to be able to know Sawyer. Not just see her on holidays." Haley smiled as he talked about how much he loved Sawyer and her parents. "So, where did you grow up, Haley?" Haley looked down at her food before she looked up at Nathan, "Raleigh. I ended up here because Tree Hill offered me a job first." Haley laughed and continued, "I was just hoping to get a job somewhere close to my family. I'm the youngest of six. All of my siblings are scattered all over the place, but it was really important to me to stay close to my parents. I know that they are lonely now that their house is empty. I'm not too far away, so I can visit on weekends or surprise them sometime." Haley smiled as she talked about her family, Nathan could easily tell how much she loved them and how much they meant to her. "So the youngest of six, huh? What's that like?" Nathan smiled as Haley started talking once again.

They ended up talking for four hours. As Nathan drove her back to her apartment they were having a disagreement about which Superhero was the best. Nathan had strong feelings towards Batman, while Haley had always been a fan of Spiderman. "Batman is just a normal guy, he has no special powers, he is just awesome…that's it." Haley smiled and playfully hit his arm, "Spiderman is smart." "Batman is rich." Nathan smiled at her as he put the car in park. They sat in the parking lot of her apartment complex for another thirty minutes before Haley said she should head inside. Haley got out of the car as Nathan walked over to her side. "I had a really nice time Nathan. Thank you." Nathan smiled and grabbed her hands. "I had a great time too. Can we do this again sometime?" Haley smiled up at him, "You better believe it." She took her hands from his and threw them around his neck, hugging him. Nathan placed his hands on her lower back, hugging her back. He realized that this was the first time he had hugged a woman that wasn't in his family. He liked being this close the Haley. Haley backed away and looked up at Nathan. "Bye, Nathan. I'll talk to you soon." Nathan watched as she walked up into the building. Nathan smiled as he started to car, he couldn't wait to see her again.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

Haley woke up with smile on her face. Her smile only got bigger as she remembered the events of the night before. She had an incredible time with Nathan, who was a perfect gentleman. She thought it might have been a little unfair of her not to tell him about her lack of a relationship past. But, she wasn't going to dwell on it. As she got up and got ready for work she couldn't help but wonder if he was going to call her today. She stopped in her tracks as that thought crossed her mind. She said out loud, "Oh my god. Who am I becoming? No. I am not going to be one of _those_ girls…Nope. Not happening." Just then her cell phone rang and she ran towards it on her night stand. "Hi, Nathan." Nathan smiled on the other end of the call, "Good morning, Hales." Haley blushed as she looked at the socks on her ice cold feet. "So, what's up Nathan?" "Oh, right. I'm the one that called you. I was just wondering if you would be interested in having dinner with me tonight…It's Friday, which means it is pizza night." Haley smiled as he let her in on his tradition, "Sure. I would love to. I love pizza!" Nathan smiled as he fixed his hair in the mirror. "Alright, so I'll pick you up at 7?" "I'll be ready. Have a good day Nathan. I'm looking forward to tonight." "Thanks, you too. I'll see you later."

As Haley walked out to her car after work she felt incredibly proud of herself. She had finished her first week of her new job and everything was going really well. She liked her students and was starting to make friends with a few teachers. Her stomach growled and that's when she remembered her plans for dinner. She was excited for pizza, but she was more excited to spend time with Nathan. She hopped into her car and headed home. Not long after arriving home Nathan knocked on the door. She answered the door wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt from UNC. Nathan had on jeans and a t-shirt too, which made her feel better. She turned around to grab her purse and Nathan couldn't help but notice how well her jeans fit her. She turned to lock the door as Nathan waited for her at the elevator. She took the opportunity to notice how well his pants fit him as well. He was in great shape, and had the cute butt to prove it.

As they sat down in the booth at the pizza place they were changing to subject. She had spent the whole car ride talking about her day at work and how she had to send someone to the nurse's office after taking a bad fall at recess. She changed the subject by asking about his day. He gave her a detailed description of his day and she liked how open they both could be with one-another. They ordered a pizza to share and didn't even notice how long they had been talking until the waitress showed up at the table with the pizza in her hands. "There you go. Let me know if you two need anything else." Haley and Nathan both looked up at her and said thank you. By the time they were down with the pizza they had talked about everything from their favorite musical artists, to their favorite age of US History. Their conversations flew naturally and they were really getting to know each other, something they were both thankful for. When Nathan told her that his favorite artist was Eminem she laughed. "Really! Out of everyone in the whooooooole world you choose him?" Nathan laughed, "Yes. He took his pain and made a career out of that. I admire that." Haley smiled, "Maybe so, but I bet I can change your musical mind, one mix tape from me and you'll forget all about Eminem." Nathan laughed, "I look forward to that." Haley blushed as they made eye contact once again. She looked down at her plate. "Uhm, how about we take a walk around Tree Hill. Since you're new I can show you all my favorite places." Haley smiled at him as he got up and extended his hand towards her. She took it and got up as well. They walked toward Downtown. Nathan pointed out the stores and places they could go on their next date. Haley smiled when she looked down at their hands, they fit perfectly together. Nathan's tour of Tree Hill took about an hour, and he never let go of her hand. By the time they got back to his Range Rover in the parking lot of the pizza place it was dark outside. Nathan opened the car door for her. He jumped in on the other side and headed towards her apartment building. "I could really go for some ice cream. Do you like ice cream, Nathan?" Nathan looked over at her and smiled, "Who doesn't like ice cream? I actually know of a place that has awesome frozen yogurt." Haley smiled at him, "I love froyo!" Not more than five minutes later Nathan was parking the car in front of the frozen yogurt place. The couple got out of his SUV and headed inside the building. Haley smiled when she realized that it was self-serve and the toppings were endless. After piling just about every flavor and countless toppings in her bowl she set it on the scale. The cashier told Nathan the total for both of theirs and she smiled at him and thanked him. Nathan smiled back at her and effortlessly grabbed her hand. They walked back to the car holding each other's hand in one hand and their yogurt in the other. They joked around some more as they ate their frozen yogurt. Nathan finished way before Haley. She laughed about how she over estimated how much she could eat and then asked Nathan to help her finish. He complied and they shared the last few bites in her bowl. Nathan got out of the SUV to throw away their trash. Haley grabbed the keys from the ignition and jumped out of the car. Nathan turned from the trash can and saw Haley running towards the driver's side. He ran to her. "What do you think you are doing?" He said with a smile. Haley laughed and looked up at him with a wide smile, "I thought I would try to drive this tank." Nathan laughed, "I don't think so." He reached for the keys and as he did that she turned around to try to put them in her pocket. Nathan ended up bent over her with his hands holding her arms near her belly button. She managed to get out of his hold and turned around, laughing. He loosened his grip around her and tucked a lose piece of hair behind her ear for her. They both stopped laughing and Nathan touched her cheek. Nathan leaned his head towards Haley's. She closed her eyes and soon felt his lips on hers. She felt passion and want in that kiss. She couldn't help herself; she reached up and clasped her hands around his neck and played with his short hairs as his hands found her lower back. Nathan took a step toward his SUV as Haley's back hit the driver's side door. She liked how she felt pressed up against Nathan. Nathan had to slow down. He stopped kissing Haley and opened his eyes. Hers were still closed and he pressed his forehead against hers. "Wow." He said simply. Breathlessly she said, "Yeah…wow." Haley got on her tip toes and pecked Nathan on the lips before handing him the keys and walking to the other side of the car. Haley got in just as Nathan was buckling his seat belt. Nathan reached over the consol and put his hand just above her left knee. Haley placed her hand over his. They drove back to her apartment just like that, neither saying a word. When Nathan was parked outside her building Haley looked over at him. "Thank you so much for tonight. I had a lot of fun." She smiled and couldn't help but blush. He looked at their intertwined hands, "I had a great time too. Thank you. Can I see you again tomorrow?" Haley leaned into kiss him. She put her hand on his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Definitely." She hopped out of the car and waved to him as she ran into the building. Nathan couldn't help but realize that this was the second night in a row that he was memorized by Haley James.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Haley and Nathan were snuggled up on her couch watching a movie when Brooke walked in. "Well aren't you two just the cutest? Don't worry I won't be in your hair long, I'm just changing and then I'll be out of here." Haley paused the movie and got up. "I'll be right back." Haley walked into Brooke's room and sat on her bed. "Tutor girl? What's up?" "It's been a little over a month since Nathan and I started seeing each other." "Yeah…?" "I haven't told him about my lack of experience…and I don't know how he sees us. Are we together? Is this for sex? If it is he came to the wrong place." "Haley, if he hasn't realized that already then he is dumb. You need to talk to him about all of this. Just ask him how he sees your relationship. Simple as that." Brooke smiled. Haley got off her bed as Brooke headed toward the door. "Okay, yeah…I can do that. Thanks Brooke." Brooke and Haley walked back towards the living room. Brooke grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge, "Alright you two. I'm out of here." Haley was back on the couch next to Nathan. "Bye Brooke," they both said. Brooke smiled as she shut the door. Haley had the remote in her hand and almost started the movie again, but didn't. She looked at Nathan, he smiled at her. "What, baby?" Haley shook her head, "You're going to think I am being dumb." "I could never think that. What's on your mind?" He rubbed her arm as he spoke. "What is this? What are we? I'm just curious. I mean, it has been almost three months, but I don't know if you're dating other people, or what is really going on." Nathan smiled at her, "I'm not dating anyone else. Are you?" Haley shook her head no. Nathan's smile grew, "Good, I'm glad you're not. I would be kinda mad if my girlfriend was dating some other guy too." Haley smiled and looked up at him. "Girlfriend, huh?" Nathan looked into her deep brown eyes, "If you'll have me, I'd love to be your boyfriend." Haley smiled at him. "I'll have to think about it." She said with a laugh. Nathan laughed as well. Haley leaned into kiss him, "I accept." She giggled. The couple forgot about the movie they were supposed to be watching as they starting making out. After a while Haley's ice cold feet came in contact with Nathan's ankle causing him to jump back. "Baby, your feet are freezing! Put some socks on." "I don't like wearing socks under a blanket. I don't want to get so comfortable that I fall asleep." Nathan laughed as she explained herself. "Plus, you're here to keep me warm, right?" She added. "Of course, now let's finish this movie, I want to know what happens." Haley pressed play and moved her feet under Nathan's legs.

The following day Haley was in the middle of giving a spelling test when there was a knock at her door. She waved the man in. He walked up to her with a giant bouquet in his hands. "Wow. Are those mine?" He looked at his paper work, "If you are Haley James, then yes. These are for you." "Uhm, yeah. That's me. I'll take those. Thank you." He walked out the door as she read the note: _Haley, I caught myself thinking about you once again and thought I'd send you some flowers. I can't wait for tonight. –Your Boyfriend_. Haley smiled as she read the card. She turned back around towards her students. She blushed, "Alright, what number were we on?" "Are those from my Uncle Nathan?" Sawyer asked. Haley smiled, "Uhm…" "I am only asking because he cannot stop talking about you." Haley smiled as the rest of the class laughed. Haley blushed and quietly told Sawyer that they could talk later. As Haley finished giving out the spelling test she couldn't help but wonder what Nathan was doing. She, too could not wait for tonight. She was finally going to get to prove to him that she was an ultimate put-put player. He had been teasing her for weeks now to prove herself. She told him she would all he had to do was find a miniature golf place. He did and tonight they were going. Stakes were high, they decided that the winner would get to choose what they would be for Halloween.

"I believe a hole in one here makes me the winner, no?" Haley asked with a giant smile on her face. Nathan smirked down at her, "Yeah. You're right." Haley hit the ball and it went in with ease. She turned around with both hands in the air, "YES! I win!" Nathan walked up to her and put his hands on her lower back. He whispered in her ear, "You win. Now what is my punishment?" Haley moved her head back and shot him a confused look. He smiled down at her, "What ridiculous costume do I have to wear on Halloween?" Haley shrugged her shoulders and headed to get her ball out of the hole. Nathan followed her. She turned to see him right behind her. "I'll need some time to think about a good costume for you." Nathan smiled at her and laughed, "Alright, nothing too embarrassing though." Haley shook her head no, "Of course not. Now…let's get out of here." Nathan grabbed Haley's hand as they headed for his car. They had become quite touchy within their month of dating. Nathan thought back to all of their hot make-out session and he could not quite figure out why they hadn't taken things further. He decided that he wanted this thing with Haley to work. He wanted her for the long haul, so he was not going to push the sex issue. But, he would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it. A lot, actually. Back in the car on their way back to her apartment Haley was struck with a strange feeling. She realized that Nathan was the best thing in her life right now. He made her the happiest she had ever been. After that thought crossed her mind she reached for his hand. He looked at her and gave her a kiss on the hand. He simply said, "I'm really glad that Peyton and Lucas got stuck at the airport that day." Haley smiled back at him as he put the car in park. "Yeah, me too. Wanna come up?" He nodded as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

Brooke had company over so Haley and Nathan were in her bedroom watching reruns of Friends. Nathan sat against the headboard with Haley lying on his chest playing with the buttons on his shirt. He looked down at her, "Want to take a trip? Just you and me? The whole weekend to ourselves?" Haley looked up at him. She wanted so badly to say yes, but was nervous about spending the night with Nathan. "Uhm, when?" "Oh…if you don't want to we don't have to…" "No, it's not that…I just…I've never spent the night with someone that wasn't…uhm…a girl. It's really embarrassing actually…saying it out loud." Nathan looked down at her, he was shocked. He couldn't imagine the guys she had dated in the past, why wouldn't they let Haley spend the night? Nathan couldn't wait to wake up with her in his arms. "Don't be embarrassed! But, we don't have to do anything you don't feel comfortable doing." Suddenly she had the courage she needed, "No. Let's do it. I want to!" Nathan smiled down at her, "You're sure?" She smiled and nodded, leaning in to kiss him, "Positive." After a brief but intense make out session Haley laid her head back down on Nathan's chest. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her back, "Where have you been? I've wasted so much time looking for you. I didn't know it…but I was looking for you." Haley blinked back some tears and left a light kiss on his chest. She looked up at him, "I've been looking everywhere for you too. It's been rough, but this makes it worth it." He smirked at her and she leaned in to kiss him. "I better get going…I've got a meeting in the morning." Haley rested her forehead against his and breathed in his scent, "Fine." He smiled, "If I could, I would stay…" Haley awkwardly got up and headed towards the door, "No, I think it's best if you go…" Nathan got off the bed and met her at the door. He kissed her forehead and said, "I'll see you tomorrow baby. Have a good day at work." She smiled up at him, "Yeah…you too."

Haley had been thinking about their upcoming trip all day. It made her nervous, but excited at the same time. She found herself looking forward to spending so much time with Nathan. She couldn't see herself having sex with Nathan, she had always thought she would be in-love when that happened finally, but if she was honest with herself, she was getting close to love with Nathan. She sat down with her salad in the teacher's lounge. She pulled out her phone, dialing Nathan's number. "Hey baby." She smiled, she loved when he called her baby. "Hi Nathan. I thought of costumes for us." She had a wide smile on, he could tell even over the phone. "Yeah. What are they?" "Well…I thought that since we are 22 we could just stay in and watch scary movies on the couch." Haley was nervous about her suggestion, she didn't know what kind of traditions Nathan had on Halloween. Nathan smiled, "That sounds…perfect." Haley smiled, "Really? Not too boring?" "Sounds perfect to me, a night in with you is much better than handing out candy in a dumb mask at my brother's house." "Good. So, we can be boring 22 year olds together then?" "I like being boring. Especially with you." Haley blushed as Nathan continued talking, "Anyway, I thought we could go to Wilmington for our weekend away. It has the beach, but it is close enough that we won't be in the car forever." "Sounds good to me. When are we leaving?" "Friday?" "Friday is Halloween…?" "Yeah, that is another reason I'm glad you didn't have something elaborate planned, how about we watch scary movies at a hotel?" Haley smiled, she couldn't help it, she was happy. "I like that idea."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Nathan picked Haley after school and they headed toward Wilmington. She made a playlist on her iPod that they listen to the whole way there. Luckily, Nathan knew some of the songs and had no problem singing loud over the radio. Haley sang along, just as loud. It was nice after a week of being responsible in the classroom to be careless and young with Nathan. Haley loved how Nathan made her feel. She had never felt so comfortable with someone before. She honestly felt like she could tell Nathan anything, which is why she felt she should just get it over with and tell Nathan that she was a virgin. She decided she was making a bigger deal out of it than it was…she was only twenty-two it shouldn't really surprise him that she hadn't been with anyone before. She looked over toward him and caught him staring at her. "What?" She smiled. He shook his head, "I just like you a lot…that's all." Haley smiled. "Good. I like you too. A lot." Nathan looked back at the road and turned up the music. They sang along to Haley's iPod the rest of the way.

* * *

It didn't feel like it took that long, before Haley knew it Nathan was parking the car at the hotel. Haley looked toward the hotel in awe, "Nathan, oh my goodness. Where did you find this place? It's too much! We can't stay here!" Nathan smiled down at her, "This is my favorite spot in town. I want to share it with you." Haley gave him a look that only he would understand, she was surprised but very grateful. "It's beautiful." "The inside is even better, let's go!" Checking in didn't take long and Haley and Nathan were soon on the elevator on the way up to their room. Haley was behind Nathan as he slid the key into the door. He held the door open for her as she walked in. "Nathan…" The room was gigantic. It had a king size bed facing the balcony doors. The view overlooked the water and she couldn't help but walk out on the balcony. She had her hands on the railing in front of her when she felt Nathan slide his hands around her waist from behind. "This place is beautiful, I love it. Thank you Nathan." Nathan smiled into her hair and kissed her neck, "I'm glad you like it. This weekend is going to be fun." Haley turned around in his arms and slowly nodded her head, "Uh huh…" Her mouth found his as his hands found her butt. She had one hand in his hair and the other on his cheek. He started walking backwards toward the bed. When he felt the bed behind his knees he sat down. Haley didn't let his lips leave hers as she straddled him. Nathan's hands were in her hair as she moved her hips toward him. Nathan kissed her hard as be bit her bottom lip and moved his head down her neck. Nathan laid down on the bed taking Haley with him. Her legs spread even further apart. She liked being this close to Nathan. They had made-out countless times, but they had never been this close. Nathan had his mouth on her neck and headed back toward he lips. Haley reciprocated the kiss and let her hands wander down Nathan's chest. Nathan sat up quickly and rolled them over. He was on top of her now, and she really liked feeling his weight on top of her. She opened her eyes when she felt his mouth leave hers. He was sitting up taking off his shirt. She suddenly got nervous…now wasn't the right time. She had all these feelings toward Nathan but she wasn't sure yet if it was love. This was all new to her. He came back down toward the bed and kissed her again. She pulled away, "I was promised scary movies, mister." Nathan smirked at her, "I much prefer what we are doing now." Haley didn't have time to respond before his lips were on hers once again. "Let's settle down, Nathan. Come on…" Nathan moved his lips to her neck and she imminently forgot what she was saying. She felt his hands on the hem of her shirt. "Nathan, stop. Please." He had her shirt in his hands and was moving it up when Haley got out from underneath him. Haley pulled her shirt back down and headed toward the bathroom, "Damn it Nathan." Nathan sat up and looked at the closed bathroom door. He had taken it too far, he knew that now. He got carried away and that's exactly what he would tell Haley once she came out of the bathroom. He didn't want this weekend to be ruined because he was weaker than he thought. She was very tempting. It was another five minutes before Haley emerged from the bathroom. "Hey, I'm really sorry. I got carried away. I promise it won't happen again, although you are very tempting Hales." Haley looked down at the socks on her feet, "Uhm, I think that I want to go home. Turns out I'm not feeling well…so…" Nathan looked down, he knew she was lying. "I promise Haley, I'll keep my hands to myself." Nathan said with a nervous laugh, Haley didn't think it was funny. "I want to go home Nathan, please." Nathan got up from the bed and angrily grabbed his bag. He was out the door before Haley had her shoes back on. She didn't see him again until she made it to the front desk, he was checking out. Nathan was quiet as the hotel employee checked the couple out. Haley was mad at herself for letting things get so far, she was even more mad at herself for wanting more. She knew it wasn't fair of her to take it out on Nathan, but she couldn't help it. This way was easier than her telling Nathan what was bothering her. She needed to go home to think. Nathan and Haley were headed toward the parking lot when she reached for his hand. "I'm sorry Nathan." "Whatever Haley…you don't trust me. It's fine." Haley looked at him with an open mouth, that wasn't it at all. She trusted him completely, she just didn't trust herself around him. Haley stopped walking, but Nathan didn't. He was in the car before she was even half way there. She opened the back door and put her bag in. She opened her door and jumped in. "Nathan, it's not that I don't trust you. I do. So much, but…" "Haley there is something you're not telling me. I can see it on your face, right now and earlier up in that room. You don't trust me enough to tell me. I can't make you trust me, but I sure as hell can be mad." "That's real mature Nathan." Nathan started the car and their trip home was silent for about twenty-five minutes. Haley was shivering and reached to turn on the heat, "It's broken." Haley looked at him and nodded. A few minutes later Nathan was stopped at a red light when he carefully took of his sweatshirt and handed it to Haley. "Thank you." Nathan gave her a small smile and quickly looked away. The rest of the ride home was silent.

* * *

Nathan unbuckled his seatbelt and went around to the other side of the car to grab her bag. She was surprised when he seemed to want to come upstairs with her. She didn't say anything, she just led the way. She opened the door to her apartment and walked straight to her room. He sat her bag by the door as she sat on her bed with a frown on her face. "Look Haley, I'm not really sure what happened earlier, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you don't trust me and I'm sorry that I was an ass afterward in the car…" "I don't not trust you Nathan…this is just all new to me. It's different and weird and I'm just getting used to being in a partnership. This is what this is Nathan, we are supposed to be partners." "Yeah…I'm aware…partners are usually honest with one-another Haley." Haley looked down at her hands which her folded in her lap. "Look, I'm leaving. You don't want to tell me. Fine, I don't care. You are pulling away from me and I don't know what to do about it…so I'm done. I'm just done…Have a good one Haley." Haley didn't say anything, or even look up from her hands. Nathan looked down at his feet, defeated. He quickly turned and headed out of her room. She heard the door slam shut and that's when she realized that she had started to cry. She laid back on her bed and cried out all her tears. She wasn't sure how long she had been crying, but she was sure that she needed to see Nathan. She ran out of her room to get her keys from her purse. It was all her fault, she knew that. If she could just talk to him and explain things, she needed to talk to him. As she ran into the kitchen for her purse she saw Nathan sitting, leaning up against her front door with his head in his hands. Haley could tell he was just as miserable as she was and it broke her heart. He didn't hear her approaching him. She quietly sat down next to him and pulled one of his hands toward her. Nathan looked at her, her eyes were red and puffy, they looked like his. "Nathan…" She pulled him closer and rested her forehead against his. "I thought you left, I was coming to find you." "I couldn't. You're the most important thing in my life…ending the night like that didn't feel right." "I'm so sorry Nathan. I know I didn't explain myself well…and I'm sorry for that. It's just hard to talk about this stuff, I'm not ashamed or anything, I'm proud actually. I just…you probably thought you were done dating people much less experienced than you." "Baby." "Right, I'm rambling! Nathan I don't want you to ever think that I don't trust you. I do. I trust you with everything in me. That's why I got scared. I've never, ever been so close to someone as I am to you. That is the case with my heart and my body. I know this may change things…but…I just, I stopped earlier because I almost wanted to just do it…just get it over with. But, that is not how it is supposed to be. I got scared because I want you, but I don't want to rush this." Nathan looked at her tenderly as he put a stray hair behind her ear, "Baby…I had no idea. I would have never suggested this weekend if I had. I don't want to pressure you, I'm…" "Don't you dare say you are sorry! I am sorry. I'm so sorry Nathan, I should have told you…all this was very avoidable." Haley scooted closer to him and left a lingering kiss on his lips, "I'm tired, let's go to bed." Haley got up and extended her hand to Nathan. He took it and she helped him up. They walked to her room hand and hand. They got under the covers and Haley placed her head on Nathan's chest. He stroked her back and kissed the top of her head, "This is…perfect. Goodnight baby." Haley lifted her head and kissed his cheek, "Thank you for understanding, Nathan. I feel like you know me better now." He looked down at her head on his chest and stroked her hair, "This is about more than sex for me…much more. For the first time ever." Nathan couldn't find the right words to express himself so he changed the subject. "I'll always be her Hales. Always. You and me, baby." Haley smiled at that and made herself comfortable on his chest. Within minutes they were both asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Nathan woke up on his side. He had his right arm draped over Haley and her back was to him. He just laid there thinking over the events of the night before. He knew one thing for sure, he didn't want to lose Haley, she was the greatest thing in his life. He couldn't lose her. He raised his hand and placed a kiss on her right shoulder and then one on the back of her neck. She rolled over to face him. She looked at him, but didn't say anything. He gently touched her cheek and put some hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. He broke the comfortable silence, "You have nothing to worry about. I'm not going to pressure you. When it is right for you, it'll be right for us." She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He started talking again before she could get a word in, "I've never done this before either…I'm falling in love for the first time. It's new and excited and I want this feeling to last." Haley put her hands around his neck, "Me too…I understand exactly what you are feeling, I'm feeling all of those things too." Nathan exhaled; thankful he didn't freak her out. He pressed his forehead against hers, "I could definitely get used to waking up with you…" Haley smiled, "Yeah, me too. I like this." She leaned in to kiss him when she remembered something that he said the night before. "You say you want this to last, but you gave up last night. So easily…you said you were done. That broke my heart Nathan. You can't do that…you can't walk out when things get tough. I'm in this for the long haul…we need to do this right." Nathan nodded his head, "I agree. I gave up, but I couldn't give up completely- I didn't leave." Haley kissed him, "We can do this. I believe in you, I believe in us. We just need to communicate better." Nathan agreed. "So, are you the type of person that eats breakfast?" Haley giggled, "Definitely."

* * *

After breakfast Nathan and Haley went to the grocery store, Haley wanted to make Nathan dinner. They were walking down the aisles of the store, Nathan was pushing the cart and Haley was at his side with her list. They stopped in the bread aisle and Haley was examining all the different types. Nathan thought back to previous ways he had spent a Saturday afternoon. Never could he think of a time where he was shopping with his significant other, but he could also never think of a time when he was this happy. Haley put her selection in the cart and stood next to Nathan as he started walking again she rubbed her hand up and down his back. As they turned the corner toward the next aisle they ran into another cart. "Nathan!" Nathan looked at the man, he recognized him instantly. "Hey Julian, what's going on man?" Julian smiled, "Not much, is this the famous Haley you haven't been able to shut-up about?" Haley raised her eyebrows and smiled up at Nathan. She extended her hand toward Julian. "Haley James, nice to meet you." Julian took her hand, "Julian Baker, Nathan's roommate. I feel like I already know you. You are all Nathan ever talks about! And I see you have him grocery shopping…pretty serious for a man that only keeps beer in our refrigerator." Nathan gave Julian a stern look and hit his shoulder, "Really man?" Julian laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "It's the truth Haley. He never grocery shops with me, you should feel special." Haley laughed and took Nathan's hand in hers. "I thought you two were going to be gone all weekend?" "We came back last night. I stayed at Haley's." "Ohhh, I see. Right. Well I'll let you two get back to shopping. Nate, will you be home tonight?" Nathan looked at Haley and then to Julian, "Uhm, Haley is cooking me dinner, but after that yeah, probably." Haley didn't like the idea of not having Nathan next to her tonight. "Uhm, Julian if you want to come to dinner tonight too, I'd love to get to know you better." Julian looked surprised and smiled down at Haley, "You know what? That sounds perfect." Haley smiled, "Great! Well Nathan will text you the address and we will see you later!" Julian smiled and nodded his head, "See you later." They started walking again and Nathan whispered in Haley's ear, "What was that about? Julian was not supposed to be involved in our romantic evening…" Haley giggled, "Your best friend Julian just so happens to be perfect for my best friend Brooke." Nathan smirked at Haley, "Oh, mischievous, aren't we?" Haley played dumb, "What? I can't help it if Brooke is home tonight?" Nathan smiled at her. "Quite the matchmaker are we?"

* * *

Nathan carried the groceries up to Haley's apartment. As they were unloading everything Brooke walked in. "Hales? I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow?" Brooke walked towards Haley to give her a hug, "Yeah, change of plans. We came home last night." "Is everything okay?" Haley smiled at the concerned look on Brooke's face, "Everything is perfect." Brooke nodded, "Good!" Haley went back to unloading the groceries as Brooke walked behind Nathan toward the sink. "Hey Brooke, what are you doing tonight for dinner?" "I don't have plans, why?" "I was hoping you would have dinner with Nathan and me?" Brooke gave Haley a surprised look, "Are you sure? I cannot be around tonight if you want…" Nathan interjected, "That's not it at all Brooke. We want you here." Haley smiled at Nathan, "Yeah. What he said." Brooke smiled at them both, "Alright? What time? What are we having?"

Before Haley knew it she heard a knock at the door Nathan got up from his chair at the counter to answer it. "Hey Julian." "Hey man." Julian walked in and Haley immediately noticed the bottle of wine he brought. "Wow, Julian. Such a gentlemen!" Julian smiled and looked down at his feet, "My mom always says to never go somewhere empty handed." Haley gave him a hug and took the bottle from him, "Your mom sounds like a smart lady." Julian and Nathan laughed and they all three headed toward the kitchen. Brooke came out of her room when she heard the laughing. "Haley…what's going on?" Haley looked at Brooke with wide eyes, "Brooke this is Julian, Nathan's roommate." Brooke smiled at Julian, "Brooke Davis. Haley's roommate." Julian grinned at her, "Nice to meet you Brooke Davis." "Likewise." Haley smiled, this was going to work. She could feel it.

Dinner went well, conversation between the four of them flowed smoothly and none of them wanted dinner to be over, especially Brooke. She liked Julian, Haley could tell. Julian said it was getting late and said his goodbyes to Nathan and Haley, Haley had asked earlier in the evening if Nathan would spend the night again, he quickly agreed. Brooke got up to walk Julian out, "Bye Julian. It was really nice meeting you." Julian smiled, "Would you be interested in doing this again sometime? Maybe without Naley?" Brooke laughed at the use of Nathan and Haley's nickname. She shook her head up and down, "Definitely." Julian grinned at her, "Great. I'll get your number and maybe we can do this again, tomorrow?" Brooke smiled as she wrote down her number, "Sounds perfect!" "See you then Brooke Davis." Brooke shut the door and walked back to Nathan and Haley at the dining room table. "I have a date!" Haley smiled and got up to hug her. "Brooke Davis has a date?" "Brooke Davis has a date." Nathan smiled at the two of them, he could see why they had become such good friends, they deeply cared for one another. Haley let go of Brooke and she peeked around her to look at Nathan, "Who would have known you would have such a handsome roommate? Nice call Hales! Thank you!" Haley was relieved; she thought Brooke might be mad for ambushing her. Before Haley could respond Brooke was already headed toward her room screaming about what she was going to wear on her date.

After Nathan helped Haley clean up from their dinner they went to her bedroom. She walked out of the bathroom without make-up and in her pajamas and Nathan thought he had never seen anything more beautiful. The fact that her pajamas consisted of his Duke sweatshirt from last night made him feel good too. "Haley, you are beautiful." Nathan got off the bed and met Haley in the middle of her room. He grabbed her hands and she looked down at her feet, blushing. "You're embarrassing me." Nathan smirked at her and gently used his fingers to make her look at him, "I can't tell my sexy girlfriend that she looks beautiful?" Haley laughed, "No…I like that." She blushed as he leaned in closer to her. "Good." She couldn't respond before he took possession of her lips. Nathan's hands wound up on her lower back as he walked toward her bed. Haley had her hands in his hair as she felt herself moving backward. She felt the bed behind her knees and sat down. Nathan didn't let her part from his lips, he leaned down with her. She moved her hands from his hair to his back as she lied down on the bed. He went with her and was now lying on top of her. Haley thought that she could really get used to the feeling of him on top of her. She spread he legs slightly so Nathan could be more comfortable. One of his legs was in between hers and the other was next to her right leg. Nathan's hands were wandering up and down Haley's body. Haley was getting hot but didn't want to stop. Nathan had his hands at the hem of her shirt but didn't dare move under her shirt. "It's okay. Take it off." She said as she left kisses on his neck. "Hales, we decided this morning…no rush." "I'm not ready for everything, but I want more. Take it off." Nathan gave her a concerned look, before he could protest again Haley just took it off herself. Nathan was shocked as he looked down at Haley. Her blush reached down her chest and to her shoulders. Nathan couldn't remember ever seeing something so flawless. Haley was nervous and Nathan's stare wasn't making her feel any better. She felt the urge to cover herself back up, this wasn't a good idea. She reached up to grab the sweatshirt when Nathan grabbed her wrist above her head. "You are…beautiful." Haley smiled as Nathan brought his lips toward hers. He let go of her wrist but laced his fingers with hers above her head. He used his other hand to touch her chest which was still covered with a bra. He didn't mind though, he knew this was a big deal for Haley. She was sharing herself with him and he was thrilled. He let go of her hand and sat back on his feet. He quickly took his shirt off and Haley was mesmerized by his perfect pale skin. She reached up for him and put her hands on his back. He was trying so hard not to put all of his weight on her, but she was making it difficult. He felt Haley moan into his mouth as their lower halves connected. This was by far the hottest make-out session of his life. He never expected things to go this fair so soon with Haley. That's when he thought about how Haley must be feeling. This was all knew to her, she didn't want this. Just this morning they had decided to take things slow. At that thought he shot up and rolled off of Haley. She looked over at him, confused. He smiled at her, "You're very tempting baby…" Haley smiled and rolled away from him. She sat up and grabbed her shirt. "I'm sorry if you're uncomfortable now." She said looking down at the tent in his jeans. Nathan looked down at it too and he cleared his throat, "No big deal. Wouldn't be the first time you did that to me." Haley's eyes widened in shock as Nathan let out a nervous laugh, "That was an over share, my bad." Haley giggled. "Let's go to sleep, huh?" Nathan needed to calm down a bit before he touched Haley again. "I'm going to get a glass of water. I'll meet you back here." Haley nodded as Nathan got up. She had just gotten comfortable in her bed when he walked back into her room. He walked over to what had recently become his side and set his water down on the nightstand. Haley watched him as he undid his belt and stepped out of his jeans. "I usually sleep in my boxers…is that okay? I should have asked before…" Haley smiled at him, "Nathan. It's fine. That's how you're comfortable. I'm comfortable in your sweatshirt in shorts so that's what I'm wearing…I want you to be comfortable." At that he moved the covers back and got in bed next to Haley. She immediately rolled over toward him and rested her head on his chest. Her leg was in between his as he rubbed his hand soothingly up and down her back. "Today was a good day. Waking up with you and falling asleep next to you. I could definitely get used to this." Haley smiled but didn't look up at him. She left a gentle kiss on his chest, "Me too." "What are you doing to me Haley James?" Haley didn't respond and shortly after that they were both asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Haley and Nathan had fallen into a rhyme within that last six weeks. He came over after they were both off work and they hung out at Haley's until they went to bed. Brooke started spending her nights at Julian's so it really worked out perfect for all four of them. It had gotten cold in the last few weeks. Christmas was quickly approaching. Nathan and Haley hadn't spent Thanksgiving together, but that didn't stop them for text constantly and calling multiple times in one day. They had gone from basically living together to not seeing each others for four days. Their reunion that night had been special. Nathan smirked at the thought of it as he got into bed. He was becoming more and more comfortable at Haley's place. His stuff was in the bathroom and she cleared room for him in the closet. They hadn't really talked about it, but they were unofficially living together. Haley walked in to the room from the bathroom and was taking off her earrings. "Hey baby?" Haley looked at Nathan as he made himself comfortable on his side. She pulled the covers back and turned off the lamp on her nightstand. "Yeah?" "Your Christmas break starts the Saturday before Christmas right?" "Yep! I'll probably head home that morning." She snuggled up to him, "That's another week without you. I don't like that at all…I couldn't even sleep those few nights away from you for Thanksgiving. I miss you when you're not next to me." "I could be next to you?" Nathan said quietly, he was nervous. He really wanted to spend Christmas with Haley at the James house, but he didn't feel right inviting himself. "I want you there…do you want to come home with me? Meet my crazy parents and all my even crazier siblings?" Nathan smiled and moved his head down to kiss her, "That sounds wonderful." He said in between kisses. Haley was shocked; she didn't think he would say yes. She pulled back to look at him, "Wow. Meeting the family, that's a big step. Are you ready for this Nathan Scott?" He smirked at her, "Yes I am. I want to meet your family. Someday they'll be my family." Nathan let the last part slip out; he didn't mean to say it out loud even though it was what he was thinking. Haley was shocked. That was the first time either of them had mentioned marriage. Nathan saw the shocked expression on Haley's face, "I mean…not like soon. I just want to see…I didn't mean that." Haley cut him off when she put her lips on his. "I have a lot of dreams wrapped up in you." Nathan pressed his forehead against hers. A couple minutes later she made her way to his chest. She put her head on his bare chest and slept comfortably.

* * *

The drive to Raleigh did not take as long as Nathan thought it would. Haley and him talked, played the radio game and sang along to the CDs she brought. It made the time go by fast. Before he knew it Haley was giving him directions to her childhood house. Nathan parked the car and just sat there for a second. He took a deep breath. Haley grabbed his hand, "Don't be nervous, everyone is going to love you." Nathan smiled sheepishly. He was really nervous. Haley got out of the car and grabbed her bag. She waited for Nathan to get his from the back seat. She reached for his hand as they walked to the front door. She stopped and moved her hand to his face. "I am so glad you are here. This is a big deal Nathan; no one has ever come home to meet my family. I'm so happy we get to spend Christmas together." Nathan bent down to kiss her, "I'm really happy to be here." Haley smiled up at him. "Let's face the madness."

Nathan thought things were going really well. None of Haley's siblings would be arriving until the following day, so for right now it was just Nathan, Haley, Lydia, and Jimmy. Her parents were so laidback, quite the opposite from his parents. He already felt comfortable in their home. He always felt comfortable next to Haley. Nathan looked over at Haley. She was sitting to his left; the four of them had just sat down for dinner after a day of getting to know each other. He slid his arm around Haley. She kept her attention on her plate as he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Thank you for this. All of it." He kissed her cheek and she smiled back at him. Lydia and Jimmy started talking but Nathan couldn't really listen. He was struck by the overwhelming feeling of love. She felt like home to him…He loved Haley. He didn't realize that until right now, but he he needed to tell her. He loved her, Nathan Scott was in love for the first time and he wasn't scared at all.

Jimmy and Lydia weren't aware of Nathan and Haley's sleeping habits, so they insisted that Nathan stay in one of the guestrooms while Haley was in her old bedroom. After about thirty minutes of tossing and turning Nathan finally surrendered. He got up and headed downstairs toward the kitchen. He needed something to drink. He quietly walked into the kitchen and noticed Haley sitting at the island. She was reading a magazine and drinking hot chocolate. "Baby?" Haley looked up and smiled, "Nathan? What are you doing up?" Nathan walked toward her, "I couldn't sleep. My bed is too empty." Haley blushed and looked back down at her magazine. Nathan walked toward the refrigerator. He had the door open and was looking for a bottle of water when he felt Haley slip her arms around his waist. She kissed his shoulder blade and nuzzled her check against his back. Nathan closed his eyes, he had to tell her. He loved her so much and she deserved to know. He opened his mouth to tell her when she started to talk, "Dance with me." He turned around faced her. She was serious. ..He looked down at his feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his hands around her waist. The refrigerator door was lighting up the whole kitchen as they swayed. "I like being in your arms. This is what was missing tonight, I couldn't sleep either." Nathan whispered in her ear, "I like having you in my arms." They swayed in silence for a few more minutes. It was relaxing being in his arms in the silent house, Haley felt sleepy after awhile. She pulled back from Nathan and got on her tip-toes to kiss him. He moved his hands to her face and intensified the kiss. She felt his tongue on her lips and let him in. They continued to make out for around ten minutes. Nathan pulled back from Haley and looked into her eyes. Her eyes made him feel at home. He loved her, now was the time. He needed to tell her. "I love you Haley. I'm in love with you." Haley's eyes widened and she let go of him. She walked away quickly and headed up the stairs. Nathan turned around and shut the fridge. He mumbled to himself, "That didn't go well." Nathan walked back up to his room for the night. He got back in bed and willed himself to sleep.

* * *

He had just dozed off when he heard the door open. He opened his eyes and saw Haley. "Are you up Nathan?" His voice was thick with sleep, "Yeah." She walked toward him quickly and sat down next to him on the bed. She stared at him and stroked his cheek. "I'm sorry. I freaked out. I've never heard that from someone that wasn't in my family…it was just surprising." She stopped for a second after she heard herself, "But…it actually wasn't that surprising. I mean…" Nathan cut her off, "Haley you don't have to say it back. I don't need you to love me back. I love you, I'm in love with you. I love everything about you. I love how you love your family, I love that you refuse to put socks on when you're cold, I love that you love your students, I love that look on your face when you catch me staring at you, I even love that you are so strong in your beliefs…even though it doesn't work out for me so much." Nathan giggled nervously but continued, "I know we haven't been together long, but I love you…I'm in love with you. For the first time…but " Haley stopped him and put her lips on his. She reached for his face but was in a really uncomfortable position. She pulled away from him and straddled him. She moved her face to meet his. She smiled against his lips, "I love you too, so much. I'm in love with you." Nathan smiled and touched her face. He was relieved, she loved him! They celebrated the new step in their relationship for awhile. When they were tired Haley rolled off of Nathan and snuggled up to his side. "I can't sleep without you." Nathan stroked her back, "I know the feeling. I love you, baby." Haley smiled against his chest, "I love you too."

* * *

Nathan woke up late. It was noon, but considering him and Haley didn't go to bed until after three, he was still tired. He looked over for Haley, but she wasn't there. He quickly got up and put his pants on, he headed down the stairs. He heard voices coming from the kitchen. Everyone was already dressed and ready for the day, he knew he looked bad. This was not a very good impression to be making, what adult sleeps until noon? Lydia looked up from the cheese she was shredding when she noticed Nathan. "He lives!" She smiled, "We were beginning to worry about you." Nathan smiled, "I didn't sleep very well. I'm really sorry if I ruined any plans. You should have woken me up." Lydia smiled, "We figured you were tired. Well with the drive and sneaking around with Haley last night. That can get exhausting." Just then Haley walked into the kitchen, "What about Haley? Hey baby!" She smiled when she noticed Nathan. She walked over to him and gave him a quick peck. Lydia watched the exchange, "I was just telling Nathan he didn't need to be sorry for sleeping so late, we knew he would be exhausted after sneaking around with you all night." Haley blushed and looked down, "Mom…" "Haley, sweetie, you are 22 years old. If you were home for Christmas your boyfriend and didn't go sleep in his bed, I would be concerned." Haley felt relieved; she thought she was in trouble at first. But, her mom was right. She was a grown woman. She should feel comfortable in her parent's house. She still felt like she was in High School in this house. It had so many childhood memories, and none of them involved sneaking around with a boy. Again, Haley's lack of experience in the past was causing her worry in the present. She stopped over-thinking everything and looked at her mom. "Thanks Mom. So, it's okay if Nathan stays in my room?" Lydia laughed, "Honey, I'm not sure why he ended up in the guest room. Your father and I aren't dumb." Haley nervously laughed. Nathan rubbed her back to help calm her nerves; he knew she didn't like talking about this kind of stuff…Especially with her mother. "Mrs. James, I just want you to know that Haley and I don't…" Lydia cut him off, "What did I say about that Mrs. James crap? It's Lydia. And no offense, but what you and Haley do in the bedroom is none of my business. We are an open and honest family, but that crosses a line son." Nathan smiled and looked away, embarrassed. Haley grabbed his hand, "Alright, let's move your stuff into my room. We need that room for Quinn and Clay anyway. They should be here soon." Nathan let Haley lead him up the stairs. Once they were in her room she shut the door and watched as he sat on the corner of her bed. "Well…that was awkward." Nathan exhaled, "That is one word for it. I don't like the idea of them thinking that we are doing stuff we are not. I don't think I can look your dad in the eye. I mean you're his baby…he thinks that I took your virginity…oh my God Haley this is not good." Haley laughed as Nathan started to walk back and forth across her floor. She grabbed his hands and made him look at her, "Nathan…it's okay. Everything is okay. I mean my parents were already probably thinking that anyway. We are both adults…I'm their youngest they've dealt with this before." Nathan looked at her with wide eyes, "Baby, that doesn't make me feel better. I want them to like me; I need them to like me." Haley smiled at Nathan, "They do like you, baby. Calm down." "Why are you not more concerned about this? I'm kind of freaking out here." Haley smiled, "I guess I don't see the point in worrying…I mean it's going to happen. So why do I care that they think it already has?" Nathan's eyes got even wider, he didn't know that was possible. "Hales..." Haley looked up at him as she touched his face she blushed. He leaned into her touch, "I told you Nathan…I have a lot of dreams wrapped up in you." As Nathan leaned in toward her they heard a knock at the door. "Haley!" Haley looked toward the door and ran toward Quinn. "Quinny!" The hugged. "Baby sis! I haven't seen you in forever!" "I know! I miss you! Where is Clay?" Quinn looked behind her for her husband, "I thought he followed me up here. He must be talking to Dad. You must be Nathan." Haley looked at Nathan as he shook his head and expended his hand. They shook hands, "Nathan, this is my favorite sister Quinn. Quinn, this is Nathan." Quinn looked Nathan up and down, "So you're the man that has been making my sister smile and call at all hours of the night talking about how happy she is." Nathan looked at Haley who had a shocked expression on her face; she was embarrassed that Quinn said that. "I don't call that much. One time." Haley looked down at her feet. Nathan grabbed her hand and laced their fingers. "I love you baby." Haley smiled up at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Let's go downstairs and you can meet Quinn's husband, Clay. I think you two will get along."

* * *

By the time all Haley's siblings had arrived Nathan was exhausted. He felt like he had met so many people in one day. Haley was right though, he got along well with Clay. Currently the two were sitting on the couch with Jimmy watching the basketball game. The girls were in the kitchen making dinner, something that didn't go unnoticed by Haley. "We are single handedly setting the Women's Right Movement. We are in here slaving away while they watch people run up and down a court!" Quinn looked over at her sister, "Haley Bob..calm down. You love cooking. Besides all you're doing is making Mac and Cheese…something you happen to be really good at, by the way." Haley smiled. "You're right. Where are all the other guys." All of Haley's male siblings were out of the house, only her, Quinn, and Taylor were home. Lydia chimed in, "The boys went to the store to pick some things up for me." Haley shook her head as she finished shredding the cheese. Lydia looked over at her youngest, "So, Haley..tell us all about Nathan." Haley had her back to both Quinn and her mother. She didn't turn around but she looked up from the cheese block. "I'm in love with him." She smiled. "I've never felt like this…ever. I think about him all the time. I can't wait until I get home so I can see him. We never run out of things to talk about…" Haley turned around to see wide smiles on both Quinn and Lydia's faces. She blushed, "What?" Quinn smiled back at her, "I've never seen you so happy, I'm glad you found him. You're in love! I can't believe it! Finally! Haley bob is in love." Haley laughed, "You act like I'm 60 years old and have never been in a relationship. I'm 22…" Lydia nodded, "Haley, baby…we are just so happy that you are happy. We love you and to see you in love with someone as great as Nathan is heartwarming. I'm really happy for you- for both of you." Lydia looked toward the kitchen doorway, Nathan was standing there. "Thank you Lydia. That means a lot." Haley looked back and smiled at him. She walked over to him. He put his hands on the small of her back and whispered in her ear, "I miss you…can I steal you away for a bit?" Haley bit her lip and nodded. He grabbed her hand and led them upstairs.

Haley barely had the door closed before Nathan had her pushed up against it. His hands were everywhere as his mouth devoured hers. She was out of breath in no time as his hands finally stopped and rested on her hips. She had her hands in his hair. He moved his mouth down her neck and she moaned his name. Nathan moved his hands around her back and picked her up. She immediately wrapped her legs around him. He walked them over to her bed. He set her down, but her legs didn't move from his back. He once again had his hands all over her body. He had his hands on the hem of her shirt when she moaned once again. He couldn't take it anymore; he threw her shirt off in one quick movement. Nathan stayed upright and looked down at Haley. "God, Haley." He said breathlessly. He swooped down and reconnected their lips. She had her hands on his lower back as she was lifting his shirt off. He moved back from her to get it off completely. Haley was breathless as Nathan sat back on his heels. "We gotta stop." Haley put her hand in her hair and nodded. "Yeah…" Nathan rolled off of Haley. They both lay on their backs looking at the ceiling. Their make-out sessions had become more intense in the recent weeks. Haley was never the one to stop them, but she was always grateful when Nathan did. She wasn't ready yet. But, as she laid there next to Nathan she wasn't sure what was stopping her. They loved each other. That is what she told him she was waiting for, that was what she was waiting for. She loved him. He loved her. What was she waiting for? She looked over at him, "Soon…just not in my parent's house." Nathan didn't have to ask her what she was talking about. He grabbed her hand and laced their fingers. He kissed the back of her hand and smiled at her.

* * *

It was a quick week with Haley's family, before Nathan and Haley knew it they were back in the car headed for Tree Hill. Haley was sad to be going home so soon, but she could not have been happier with the way things went. Her parents and siblings all loved Nathan and Nathan seemed to like them. He got along with everyone. Clay and him even exchanged phone numbers. Haley would never forget the smirk on his face as he put Clay's number in his phone. He was one the phone with Clay now, they sounded like they were making plans together. He hung up the phone and said toward her. He was proud of himself and she laughed at him for that. "Little proud of yourself there, huh?" He smiled, "I haven't gotten someone's number in a while. I also haven't made a new friend in a while. Except for you…but you are much more than a friend." She smiled at him and leaned in toward him. She pecked him on the check, "I love you baby, thank you for coming home with me." "Thank you for sharing your home with me. I loved it and I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that is reading this story. I put this up as a test for myself. I wanted to see if anyone would actually read this. I am very grateful to everyone that is following and commenting. Thank you all. :)

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Haley was cooking dinner for her and Nathan when she felt him come up behind her. She continued stirring the spaghetti while he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Something smells good." "Yeah? I'm making spaghetti!" Nathan chuckled, "Yeah, that too." Haley smiled and looked back at him, "Charmer." She stopped stirring and turned around in his arms. Nathan had his lips by her ear, "I find it hard to stay away from you." She stayed still, "Good." She had just leaned back to look at him when the stove started making noise. She quickly turned around and noticed her water was overflowing. "Damn it Nathan! You distracted me. Now this is everywhere!" Nathan just laughed, "It's okay, and nothing is ruined." Haley looked back at him, his smiled took over his whole face. "I'm mad and you're laughing? Something is not right with this picture." Haley continued cleaning up the mess while Nathan walked to the fridge to grab a Gatorade. "I'm sorry I'm such a good distraction…" Haley chuckled, "Well that is true. I can't argue with you there." Haley strutted over to him. He turned around and put his hands on her face. She leaned into his touch. "I was thinking about something earlier. I wanted to run it by you." Haley took a step back and looked at him, his hands were in his pockets now. He looked tense. "What's up?" Nathan looked down at his bare feet and then up to Haley. "I know that we don't spend much time at my place, but I want you to have a key…I want you to be able to get in anytime you want." Haley smiled at him. She walked to him and put her arms around him, "You need a key then, too." Nathan frowned, "That's not why I said something…I just wanted you to feel comfortable coming over whenever. I know I'm here all the time, so I guess it isn't necessary." "Do you wish we spent more time at your place? We can if you want…" Nathan ran his hands soothingly up and down her back, "That's not it at all. I love spending time here. It feels like home." "I think it is only fair that you have a key, if this feels like your home…you need a key." Nathan knew this was the best time for him to bring up another thing that had been bothering him. "Uhm, what are your thoughts on…uhh. Living together?" Haley was shocked, this was fast right? It was too soon to be moving in, right? They had only been dating for barely six months. Haley had a blank stare on her face and that made Nathan nervous. She backed away from him and went back to the stove. Nathan felt the need to fill the silence, "You know…never mind. I mean it's not a big deal. We exchanged keys, that's already a big step." Haley looked down at the noodles in the water. She was confused. He heart was screaming at her to say yes, but her head was screaming it was too soon. She wanted nothing more than to wake up next to Nathan every day, which she already did. So why did that have to change? They could just continue doing what they were doing now. But, she also couldn't help but think about all the ways this wasn't Nathan's home. She felt comfortable here because it was her home, but it wasn't Nathan's. She turned around to face him. Her voice came out soft, "Yes." Nathan looked up from his phone, "What?" "Yes. I want to. I want to move in together. I want that. I didn't know that I wanted that until you said something…but I do want it." Nathan was shocked, but that didn't stop a smile from creeping onto his face. He walked toward her. He effortlessly picked her up in a bear hug. His voice was muffled by her body as he said, "You sure baby?" She put her hands on his face as he looked up at her. She gently moved her thumb back and forth over his cheek. "I want this. I want to go to sleep every night next to you, and waking up next to you…in a place that is ours. Not just mine." Nathan smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her. Nathan started walking them toward her bedroom as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He was kissing her next when they past the stove. She remembered that she was cooking, "Oh, Nathan. Wait, the stove is still on." He stopped and walked backward, never letting her go. He leaned toward the stove so she was close enough to turn it off. She clicked the stove off, "I guess we won't be eating anytime soon." "We're busy right now anyway." Haley laughed and pressed her forehead against his, she had her hand on his face, "I love you Nathan." "I love you too baby."

Nathan was sitting up against the headboard of her bed. He was shirtless and had Haley on top of him, she didn't have a shirt on either. Nathan had his hands on her belt buckle, "Take it off." Haley said breathlessly against his lips. Nathan's mouth twitched in response. He had waited a long time for this. He quickly discarded her belt and threw it on the floor with their shirts. Haley could feel Nathan through her jeans, she wasn't scared anymore, this felt right. Nathan had just flipped them over so he was on top when Brooke knocked on the door, "Tutor girl, what is happening on the stove?" Brooke opened the door to find Nathan in between Haley's legs and both of them topless. "Oh! Awkward…I see what happened now. Uhm, I'm really sorry. I just came home…I thought something may be wrong. I was clearly the one who was wrong…Okay, going now. Be safe!" Haley put her head back down on the pillow after Brooke shut the door. Nathan was laughing and Haley shortly joined him. He rolled off of her; he knew she wanted to talk to Brooke. She looked over at him, he had a disappointed look on his face, "I'm sorry baby. I'll be right back." She reached down for her shirt as she put it back on as he mumbled, "Moment is kinda gone, don't worry about it. I'm just going to take a cold shower." Haley looked back at him as she opened the door. "Come out for dinner when you're done."

Nathan never came out for dinner. When Haley walked back into her room he was just hanging up his phone. "Who were you talking to?" "Lucas." Nathan lied. "Oh what's up?" "Just checking in." Nathan didn't like lying to Haley but he didn't really want to talk about who was really on the phone with. Nathan waved Haley over to the bed, "Come here." She moved to him and sat next to him. He had his arm around her and they looked at each other. "It occurred to me today that you are one true thing I have." Haley looked down immediately. He used the hand that wasn't around her back to gently push her head up to look at him. He continued, "Sure I have Luke and Peyton, but they have each other, I have Sawyer but she is Luke's. I didn't have anything in my life that was mine…until you. You are the best thing I have." Nathan put his forehead on hers and rubbed their noses together, "You are my family now." Haley squeezed her eyes closed tighter. She didn't want her tears to fall. It didn't work, they were soon falling down her cheeks. He used his hand to wipe them away, but didn't move his face. She opened her eyes to find him already looking at her. Her eyes were still unfocused as she quietly said, "I like being yours." He smiled and moved his mouth toward hers. It was just a quick peck, but it held meaning. "I could love you forever, baby." Haley put her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes, she knew he was serious. "I could too." Nathan's phone rang again before he could continue. He looked at his phone on the night stand. "I have to take this." Haley nodded, but immediately felt the loss of him as he got up to answer it. He walked out into the living room which Haley thought was weird, why did he feel the need to hide his call from her? She didn't worry about it too much, she was sure it just had something to do with work. Haley had started to dose off when Nathan returned. He stood at the end of her bed and watched her lying there, so peaceful. What he was about to say was going to change everything. "Haley." She opened her eyes and saw the concern on his face; she sat up, "What's wrong?" "I got a job offer…a dream job actually." Haley smiled and got up to give him a hug, "Nathan! That's great!" Nathan didn't hug her back, "It's in New York." Haley looked at him, "Oh."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Haley woke up and saw Nathan starring at her. His voice was thick with sleep, "Hi." Nathan grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. "Good morning baby." Haley frowned as she remembered the events of the night before. "You're leaving me." Nathan shook his head, "Don't say it like that…I don't know what I'm doing." "You said it was your dream job…that's all I need to know. You have to go." Nathan closed his eyes, "I want to…I do. I just can't imagine not having you next to me. I mean, we just decided to move in together and now I'm maybe moving." Haley waited silently as he continued thinking out loud. She thought that he would ask her to come with him, but he didn't.

* * *

It had been three weeks and Nathan still hadn't asked Haley to go with him. She was currently in his room packing his stuff. She held up a sweatshirt and pulled it closer to her. She already missed Nathan and he hadn't even left yet. They had talked and decided that they wouldn't go a month without seeing each other. Haley actually wasn't sure if she could make it a month without being in his arms. She didn't want to stop him from going though; she just wished that he had asked her to go with him. He walked into his room and was surprised to see her there. She had been acting distant recently and Nathan knew that she was scared about the up-coming distance in their relationship. Nathan came up behind her and put his chin on her shoulder. She dropped the sweatshirt and put her arms around his head in his hair. Nathan closed his eyes as she played with the baby hairs on his neck, "I'm going to miss you Haley. So much." Haley closed her eyes, "This isn't going to change anything. We can do this." She tried to sound positive even though she didn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. "It's just a promotion. I only have to be in New York for four months, and then I'll travel for a couple months…" This wasn't making her feel better. Not any time in the future would they be living in the same state. "Can we do this? I mean six months…we aren't going to be living near each other for six months. I can't not see you everyday Nathan…" Nathan felt horrible. He was being selfish, he knew that. He wished he had the courage to ask her to come with him, but he didn't think he would be able to handle it if she said no, which she probably would…she had a life here, she had friends here.

Nathan and Haley didn't talk anymore that night, they just laid in bed staring at each other. He was leaving the next day and all Haley wanted to do was spend the night looking at him. That didn't work out too well, she eventually feel asleep. When she woke up he was gone. He left her a note on his night stand. She picked it up and read it out loud, "Haley, I know that this is going to be hard, but I know we can do this. I believe in us, I believe in you. We can make this work. I love you so much baby. See you soonish…Have a good day. Talk to you later. Love, Nathan." Haley was crying by the time she set the note back down on the night stand. She didn't want to but she missed him already. Haley got up; she had to get to work. As she walked around the room she mumbled to herself, "Day One."

* * *

Haley went through the movements of her day, but she didn't really live it. She walked in the door of her apartment and hated that it was empty. Nathan was usually home before her. She walked straight into her room and lay down on her bed. This was only the first day living apart and she was already miserable. She started to cry. She ended up crying herself to sleep and before she knew it she was being woken up by the ringing of her cell phone. "Hello?" "Haley!" "Nathan, hey." "Haley you'll never believe it! Today might have been the greatest day of my life. I love my new job. I have an office with a great view…" Nathan continued on and on about how great his day was, Haley couldn't listen anymore. She had just had the worst day and he hadn't even asked how she was. He was too busy raving about how awesome his day was. Haley silently cried on her end of the phone. Nathan didn't notice. I mean, how could he when he couldn't stop talking? Haley let Nathan ramble on for an hour. Finally when Haley stopped chiming in with "uh huh" and "okay" Nathan noticed something was wrong. "How was your day baby?" Haley's first thought was "horrible." She couldn't say that though, he had just finished telling her how awesome his job was; she didn't want him feeling guilty for leaving. She put a fake smile on her face even though he couldn't see her, "Great." She let out a sharp breath. She was still crying, but didn't want him to know. He could tell though, he knew Haley. She was trying to be strong for him. He didn't tell her that he knew, that would break her heart. She wanted to be strong for him. It broke his heart to imagine her crying because of him. It was almost enough to make him want to pack up and move back right now but then she said, "I'm glad you had such a good day, I'm happy for you." Nathan believed that, he heard the sincerity in her voice. "I love you Nathan. I'm tired, I had a long day. I'm going to go to bed…probably won't be able to sleep though." Nathan knew the feeling; he already thought that he wouldn't be getting any sleep until he visited Haley in a few weeks. "I love you too Haley. Good night, baby."

Haley woke up and looked at her alarm clock. It was only 2:00. She didn't have to be up for another four hours. She rolled over and looked at the empty side that had become Nathan's. She ran her hand through her hair and exhaled loudly. She reached for her phone and dialed Nathan's number. He answered on the first ring, "Can't sleep?" She smiled even thousands of miles away Nathan knew her. He understood her. "I was actually asleep, but rolled over and you weren't there…" "I…actually had the same problem." "Everything is better when you're here Nathan." Nathan closed his eyes, "I know this can work. We can make it." Haley smiled; she was starting to believe that too. "I know. I believe in us too." "Go back to bed baby. It'll all be better in the morning. I love you, and I'll call you in the morning." "Goodnight Nathan. Love you."

It was day fourteen and Nathan and Haley talked at least three times a day, every day. But, it still couldn't fill the ache that she felt when she came home to an empty apartment. Tonight was different though, Brooke was home. "Hey Hales!" Haley smiled, "Brooke, hey." Brooke came to give Haley a hug. As soon as Brooke's arms were around her Haley broke down. "Hey, hey, hey, Haley? What's wrong?" "It's not fair. None of this is fair…he's not around and I miss him so much. So much, but he doesn't miss me…he calls and talks about how happy he is. I thought we could do this…I wasn't made for this. I want him to be here… But, he's not. He never even asked me to go with him… I guess that should tell me everything I need to know… He doesn't want me there." Haley was sobbing by the time she was done. Brooke looked at her, she was shocked to hear the things she was saying, "Haley, honey…I don't believe that for a second. Nathan probably didn't ask you to go with him because you have a life here and it would have been extremely selfish of him to expect you to pack up and change your whole life for him." Haley tried to interrupt Brooke, but she just continued talking, "Did you ever think that maybe he only tells you the good things because he is putting on a brave face? He probably tells you how happy he is because he wants you to be happy for him and believe that this is all worth it…" Haley looked at Brooke; everything she was saying made sense. "I think I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Brooke." "Haley? It is 7:30…" "Yeah, I had a long day, night Brooke." Brooke watched Haley walk to her bedroom. She saw how miserable she was. She also could hear Haley crying every night. She couldn't take it anymore. It was her duty as a best friend to make this okay for Haley. Brooke was a natural born meddler. She couldn't resist, she grabbed Haley's phone from her purse. She dialed Nathan's number. She was going to give him a piece of her mind.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Nathan spent Friday morning running around his office. After receiving such a loud and angry call from Brooke he knew he needed to talk to Haley. He wasn't being a very good boyfriend, he knew that now. He was hurting Haley. Nathan tried to stay busy all morning, but that didn't work. Nothing could take away from Brooke's voice in his head saying, "She is miserable." Nathan didn't want Haley to suffer because of him. Making the person you love most in the world miserable was not something he ever wanted to do. After sitting at his desk staring off into space he made up his mind. He got up from his desk and grabbed his coat; he was a man on a mission.

Haley spent Friday the same way she had spent the day before, completely disengaged. She needed to see Nathan. She needed him to know all of the things she was feeling. She needed him to tell her that he did miss her and that this was killing him slowly too. She prepared a speech throughout the day. She was reciting it to herself as she walked to her car at the end of the day. She ran a few errands after work. She needed some cookie dough and some vanilla ice cream for root beer floats. She was going through a lot of those things recently. She wandered around the grocery store. She didn't want to go home; she knew she would be alone once again. Julian and Brooke were away for the weekend. Haley ended up staying at the grocery store for another hour, picking up all sorts of things that she didn't need.

Haley sat on the coach for a few hours after she got home from the grocery store. She waited for Nathan's normal call after he got off work, but it never came. She started to get worried and insecure. Why wouldn't he call? She tried to silence the voices in her head that said he was too busy with another woman to call. Nathan wouldn't do that…she knew that. She gave up on him and went to bed. She put on her pajamas which had recently consisted of one of Nathan's old t-shirts from high school and a pair of his boxers. When Nathan first moved away the shirt smelled just like him. Now it smelled more like her than anything else, something Haley wasn't too happy about. Haley tucked herself into bed, but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She struggled falling asleep every night without Nathan, adding on to that the fact that she hadn't heard from him…she wasn't going to get to sleep tonight. Haley rolled over to face her window. She watched as the rain fell. She wondered if it was raining in New York. It was eerily quiet in her apartment; she was starting to actually get a little scared. It was too dark and too quiet. She heard her door open and her body immediately tensed up. She closed her eyes even though her back was to the door. She heard the quiet footsteps and started to breath heavily, she wasn't prepared for this. This was why she had a big strong boyfriend, to protect her from robbers. She felt her comforter be lifted up and the weight on the mattress shifted. Nathan gently touched her arm and kissed the back of her neck, "Hi baby." Haley opened her eyes and rolled over toward him. He had his eyes closed, he thought she was asleep. "Nathan?" Nathan lifted his arm and pulled her to him. She had her head on his chest and her hand in his by the time he responded, "Shouldn't you be asleep?" "I've been having some trouble recently. You're really here?" "Yeah. I missed you. I had to come see you. We can talk in the morning. Let's get some sleep." Haley nodded against his chest and was asleep within minutes.

* * *

Haley woke up in Nathan's arms, which was something that she had been dreaming about for the last few weeks. He was already awake when she opened her eyes, "Good morning." She smiled up at him, "It is a good morning, waking up next to you." "I'm really digging your pajamas. I have to say, Haley James, you wear that outfit better than I ever could." She giggled and moved her head up to his, they kissed. She prepared to pull back, but Nathan deepened it. He had his mouth on her neck when he mumbled, "God Haley, I miss you so much." Haley closed her eyes and moaned at what he was doing to her neck, her words were lost. She tried to respond but couldn't really think of anything other than how good it felt to be this close to him again. Haley finally separated herself from him. She was now sitting on his lap. She put her forehead on his and stroked his cheek, "I miss you everyday Nathan. I didn't think you missed me that much." Nathan shook his head, "I've just been trying to be in good moods when we talk because most of the time I'm miserable. I miss you all the time." Haley was relieved to hear that, although that made her feel a little selfish. She was glad he missed her. He continued talking, "Would it be easier if…if we didn't…if we ended this?" Haley moved back so she could look him in the eye. She wore a confused look and Nathan looked down at their intertwined hands. Haley shot up and stood by the end of the bed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Nathan you came all this way to break up with me?" Nathan shook his head and got up as well. "That's not it at all Haley, I just want what is best for you." "What is best for me? What is best for me is you being here! Breaking up with me is not what is best for me! I would rather miss you and be able to talk to you and see you than to miss you but never talk to you…" Nathan walked closer to her, he tried to hug her but she pushed him off of her. "I thought you were here to make things better…this is not helping." Nathan walked up behind her but didn't dare touch her, "I don't want to hurt you anymore." "Then be honest with me Nathan… Don't be cheerful on the phone, if you're having a sucky day I want to know. Chances are my day sucked worse…this was your choice after all. You chose to leave me, you chose to leave me here…alone. This is on you Nathan." Haley didn't even realize that she was feeling these things until they came out of her mouth. Her voice was rising with every word. She was trying so hard to keep the tears away, but they escaped as she let out that last part. Nathan moved back to her bed and sat down at the end. He knew she wasn't done, she needed to let everything out. "And the worst part is Nathan," she turned around to look at him, "is you didn't ask me to come with you." Nathan looked up at her, he was shocked. He didn't think she would want to come with him. Why would she want to pick up her life for him? "Haley…I didn't think you would want to move?" "I don't, but it would have been nice to be asked. I need you to know how I'm feeling, and right now…I'm so angry. I'm so mad at you. You did this to us, you swept me off my feet and then left. You took the greatest thing in my life away from me." She pointed at him, she was still crying. "You did this." Nathan nodded his head; he let his own tears escape. "I know." Haley walked over to her closet. She took his boxers off and put a pair of jeans on. "I need some air…will you be here when I get back?" "I'm not leaving until we settle everything." Haley nodded and grabbed her purse. Nathan heard the front door slam seconds later. This was not going how he had imagined…

* * *

Nathan waited for Haley for four hours. He just sat there, thinking about everything. It had only been weeks since he left. How were they going to make it months? This wasn't fair to Haley, he knew that. He heard the front door open and he walked toward the noise. She was headed down the hallway as he stood in her bedroom door. His eyes were red and puffy. She looked at him; he looked just as horrible as she did. She quietly said, "Hi." He looked her in the eyes, "I am so sorry. I didn't know that this was so hard for you…I wanted to ask you to come with me, I did. I wanted to come home sooner too, but it is just going to make it harder to leave." Haley walked to him, she wrapped her arms around his back. He had his arms around her too, "It is killing me that you are so unhappy. I don't ever want to make you cry." Haley pulled away and looked at him, "I need you to be happy. I need you to make this worth it. But, I also need you to call me. I need you to tell me that you miss me. I need you to want to make this work." "Haley, baby…I do. I want this to work more than anything." Haley mumbled under her breath, "Not more than anything…apparently." "I love you." Haley started to cry again, "I love you too." "I don't want you to think that I chose this…" "You did Nathan. You took this job knowing that it would take you away from me. I can't help but wish you took me with you…" Nathan looked down, she was right. He did choose this. He knew that this would be difficult for both of them, but he did it anyway. What kind of man did that make him? "It's only a few more months. You'll get used to not having me around soon enough." Haley cocked her head to the side that thought broke her heart. "Nathan…I don't ever want to get used to you not being here…not ever." "We just have to be better at communicating. Let's be honest with each other, and we will visit more often. You're coming up for my birthday right?" Haley smiled up at him, "Yes. I can't miss my man's 23 birthday!" Nathan smiled and pulled her close to him. "I missed holding you." Haley nodded her head against his chest, but didn't say anything.

They quietly lay in bed next to each other for a while. Eventually they started talking about his job. Haley watched as his face lit up while he talked. He really did like it, she knew that. He asked about her job. She told him about all of the things that were coming up. In the next few weeks she was going to be so busy. The spring musical which she directed was next week, the week after that was her meeting with the principal about her future at the school. That weekend she was going to see Nathan. She would be lying if she said she didn't want him at the musical, or at home after her meeting with the principal. But, she couldn't have that. This was her new normal…Nathan would be missing a lot of things. She would just have to deal with it. She didn't want to bring up her birthday which was two days after his. She knew he probably wouldn't remember or make it home for the day. He rubbed her back, "I wish I could be there for all of those things…" "I know." She said quietly. "I don't want you to leave again. I just got you back." "We're going to be better this time; we are going to be honest with each other. You're going to be so busy in the next few weeks you won't have time to miss me." "I always miss you." "I know the feeling."

* * *

Haley woke up Sunday morning feeling sad. She knew Nathan would be leaving today, she just got him back, but he was already leaving. She closed her eyes and tried to remember how wonderful it felt to wake up in his arms. Her memories of this moment would have to hold her over until his birthday. She went to get up, but Nathan didn't let her move. He held her to him. She smiled, "I want to make you breakfast." "I would love that, I have missed your cooking almost as much as I've missed you." Haley giggled, "Oh, great. That makes me feel loved." He laughed, "You know I love you baby." Haley moved up toward him and left a peck on his lips. "Okay, I gotta get up." Nathan watched as she got up. She was wearing his clothes which made him insanely happy. She walked to her closet and picked out what she was going to wear. She stayed facing her closet and pulled down the boxers she was wearing as shorts. She then lifted off her shirt and Nathan got a clear view of her bare back. He couldn't wait until he could kiss her back and cling to it as they made love. He knew now wasn't the right time. If they took that step now it would be more about the fact that there was distance between them and less about how much they loved each other. "Are you trying to kill me baby?" Haley giggled and turned around to face him once she was dressed. "Nope, just trying to give you a preview of what you could miss out on if you screw this up." She was laughing as she walked toward him. She jumped back on the bed and crawled up his body. She was straddling him with her hands in his hair when she leaned in to kiss him. He put his hands in her lower back and tried to bring her closer. Haley moved her hands down his bare chest. She still hadn't gotten used to the amount of muscles he had. She moved her hands lower and played with the strings of his pajama pants. Nathan grunted as Haley slipped her hand in his pants. She was kissing his neck when he finally was able to form an actual sentence, "Haley…don't. We don't have to do anything." Haley looked into his eyes, "I know that. We aren't going to do anything. I'm going to do something and you're going to sit there and be still." Haley was flirtatiously smiling at him while she cupped Nathan through his boxers. Nathan jumped up slightly almost knocking Haley off his lap. "Too much?" Haley withdrew her hand, and Nathan exhaled, "Uhm. No…sorry." Haley moved her hand back to where it was before. "Don't apologize, baby." Nathan sat still as Haley worked him over. She felt all of him for the first time. This was the first time she was doing this, but she wasn't scared or nervous. She kept her hand on Nathan and it wasn't long before he was spilling into her hand. Nathan moaned her name quietly and loosened his grip on her hips. She looked up at him, he still had his eyes closed. She leaned in to kiss him and Nathan smiled against her lips. "That was…wow." Haley giggled and got off of him, "I'm glad you liked it." Nathan laughed and got up as well. "After that I believe I owe you breakfast. I'll cook." Haley smiled and they walked toward the kitchen.

Nathan and Haley's day together went by really quickly. Before either of them knew it he was leaving again. They were hugging in the doorway of her apartment when Nathan kissed her neck and pulled back to look her in the eye. "Let's do this better this time." Haley shook her head, he continued. "You need to tell me when you need more from me…Be honest with me." Haley was biting her bottom lip when he put his hands in her hair. "I will. I promise." "I don't want another call from Brooke in the middle of the night telling me all of the things you weren't." Haley stepped back, she was shocked. She didn't know Brooke did that. "I didn't know she did that." "Don't be mad at her…she was worried about you." Haley nodded and leaned into kiss Nathan. "I miss you already." "I miss you too. I love you baby." "I love you too, Nathan." He walked out the door and Haley watched as him get on the elevator.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

"I doubt you want to see me…I look terrible." "You could never look terrible. Come on, let me see you. I miss your face. I miss your smile." Haley rolled her eyes and moved the phone to the other ear. "Fine. I'll get on Skype. Give me a minute to brush my hair." "Okay, see you in a few." Haley walked from the kitchen to her bedroom. It was now Friday night; her big directorial debut was the following day. She really wished Nathan could be there, but he wasn't coming home this weekend. She tried to stay positive on the phone when she would talk to Nathan, but she really missed him. Things were better since he had come home the weekend before. He called multiple times a day and said all the right things. It all made Haley feel better, but she still had the sinking feeling in her stomach every time he called. She blamed all this heartache on him and that made her feel guilty. She didn't want to feel this way, she wished she could get over it and just be happy. She couldn't be happy without Nathan by her side, she knew that. But, she didn't want to hold him back, she just couldn't help how she was feeling. That is why she didn't want to Skype with him. He would be able to tell something was wrong. He knew her too well; he always said her eyes expressed whatever she was feeling. She sat on her bed and turned on her laptop. It didn't take long before Nathan was calling her, she had to admit it was nice to see his handsome face. "There she is!" Haley smiled and him, "Hi Nathan." She looked down at the keyboard. "Baby, I miss you so much. I know I already told you that today…but seeing you is making it worse." Haley looked up at him on the screen, "I miss you." "Are you excited about your big debut tomorrow? I'm sure it is going to be great. Tree Hill Elementary won't know what hit them after the Haley James production of Annie!" He chuckled as Haley laughed and touched his face on the screen, "God I miss you. I miss your smile." Nathan had a serious expression on his face when they made eye contact, "I really wish I could be there, baby. I do. I can't though, I have to work tomorrow." Haley nodded, "I know Nathan. I know you want to be here, I want you here too…" Nathan looked toward his bedroom window, although Haley didn't know what he was looking at. "Okay baby, I'm going to go bed. Good luck tomorrow." Haley watched as he looked back at her, she was holding back her tears, "Yeah, thank you. Night Nathan." Haley signed off quickly before Nathan could see her cry. This was their fourth day in a row without having a meaningful conversation, just small talk. As much as they were trying they were drifting apart.

* * *

Haley was back stage before the play started. She was going over everything, and making sure everything was going to go smoothly. She was walking toward the dressing rooms when she saw Sawyer in the corner crying. She knelt down to her, "Sawyer honey what's wrong?" Sawyer looked up at her, "Uncle Nathan isn't here. He is missing this." Haley felt her eyes start to water, but held her tears in. She knew exactly what Sawyer was feeling, she was feeling it too. She rubbed Sawyers back soothingly. "He wants to be here sweetie. He is really sorry that he is missing this. I know that he is excited to see the video! He asked your Mom and Dad to record it for him." Sawyer smiled, "I just miss him. I saw him every day and now he doesn't even call me." Haley made a mental note to get on Nathan for not calling his family more often. Sawyer continued, "My Mommy and Daddy are here though, they love me. I'm excited to show them how good I am. I just miss my Uncle Nathan." Sawyer got up and ran toward the stage before Haley could say anything else. She got up slowly and shook the tears away… She was not expecting that.

The musical went well which made Haley happy. She was relieved that it was over, but thankful that it went so well. She was just saying goodbye to all the students backstage when she noticed Peyton walking toward her. "Hey Haley! Great job!" Haley smiled, "Thanks Peyton. Thank you for all of your help!" Peyton had been helping Haley after school. She helped alter the costumes and build the sets. Haley knew she couldn't have gotten everything done without Peyton. "My pleasure! Listen, I was wondering if you would want to go get some coffee?" Haley smiled, she and Peyton had become closer with all of the time they spent together working on the musical, but she was still surprised she was asking to hang out outside of school. Haley nodded, "I would love to! My roommate Brooke and I were going to go to dinner though." Peyton smiled, "The more the merrier! Have her come too!" Haley smiled, "Great. Let me go find her, she is here somewhere and then we can go!" "Great, Luke is taking Sawyer home. They're going to watch movies and eat ice cream, so we can be out for awhile." Haley laughed as she imagined Lucas and his daughter. He knew they were close, but it still broke her heart knowing that Sawyer missed Nathan so much.

* * *

Brooke was laughing so loud that the other people in the coffee shop were staring at the three of them. Haley put her hand on Brooke's as she laughed, "Shhhh!" Haley knew it wouldn't help Brooke be quiet. The three of them were talking about the men in their lives. Peyton had just told the girls a story about her and Luke's first time after moving into his childhood home. It didn't go very well, and Brooke thought it was hilarious. Haley was laughing too. A little while later they had all settled down and Haley felt the need to ask about Nathan and Sawyer's relationship. "So, have Sawyer and Nathan always been close?" Peyton nodded, "Oh yeah. She has had him wrapped around her finger since birth." Haley laughed and Peyton continued, "Nate was going to go away to college but changed his mind when I got pregnant in High School. He was all set to go to Duke, but when Luke told him I was pregnant he said he was going to stay. We asked him not to, we wanted him to follow his dream, but he didn't. He said he wanted more than anything to know his niece. The first time I saw him hold her I knew he was never going to leave. The older she got the closer they became. He is her best friend, she misses him so much." Peyton started to tear up, "I'm sorry I know I am a baby for crying, but I just know that him leaving so quickly really hurt Sawyer. She hasn't been the same since…" Haley nodded in understanding. Peyton smiled and looked at Haley, "I do know one thing though, that boy is going to be an excellent father when given the chance." Haley blushed and looked away.

They didn't stay at the coffee place for much longer. Peyton needed to get home to make sure Lucas didn't let Sawyer eat a whole gallon of ice cream. Brooke and Haley drove home in silence. Brooke stayed quiet because she knew that Haley was thinking about Nathan. He was usually on her mind, but she knew Haley was thinking about him more tonight, especially after Peyton's comment about kids. Haley would definitely be over thinking the kids situation all night. The two walked into the apartment and Haley headed toward her room. Brooke stopped her when she called her name. Haley looked back at her, "You did a really great job with the musical. You should be proud of yourself. I know Nathan is proud of you." Haley shook her head, "How do you know that?" Brooke smiled and pointed toward the flowers on the island in the kitchen. "They came this morning." Haley smiled and walked toward them. She grabbed the note and read it out loud to Brooke, "I know that you are going to do so well today, but I still wish I could be there. Tell Sawyer that I love her. I love you too, baby. I'm proud of you. See you soon. Love you." Haley smiled at Brooke. "That boy has it bad." Haley nodded and grabbed the flowers. She headed toward her room, more pep in her step this time. Haley had been feeling like they were doomed all day. But, after such a romantic gesture she was feeling better about their situation.

* * *

Nathan worked all day, but that didn't stop him from thinking about Haley all day. He really wanted to be there for her big debut. He also wanted to be there for Sawyer. He felt like a horrible boyfriend and uncle for missing today. He was sitting at his desk when turned his chair around toward the window. He had a great view of the city. He used to love this view, but now he felt confined by the walls of his office. The things he didn't like about his job or his office were only intensified because he was unhappy here. He knew it wasn't the office or the view…it was where he was. More specifically it was who wasn't here with him. He closed his eyes and put his head in his hands when he heard a knock on the door. He spun around in the chair, "Oh hey Tim. What's going on?" "Not much Nate. Just came by to see if you wanted to go out with us for drinks. The receptionist, Rachel, it is her birthday so we are all going out. Wanna come?" Nathan smiled; he hadn't been really into making friends here, which ultimately backfired because he was really lonely. Nathan stood up, "Yeah, sounds great." Nathan thought that between the company and alcohol he maybe could forget about how much he missed Haley for a couple hours.

Nathan stayed out until almost three in the morning. He liked not feeling miserable for once. He liked the people he went out with and enjoyed the excess alcohol in his system. He stumbled back into his apartment. It was so quiet in there, he didn't like living alone. He made his way back to his bedroom dropping his clothes along the way. He slipped off his jeans but grabbed his phone from the pocket. He looked at it, four missed calls. He knew without checking that they were all from Haley. The guilty feeling was starting to sink in again. He put his phone on his night stand and got into bed. He was passed out within seconds.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THRITEEN

Nathan woke up late on Sunday morning. He lifted his head to look around. Immediately he felt it pounding. That is when he remembered the events of last night. He set his head back down on his pillow and covered his eyes with his hand. "Damn." He was starting to doze off again when his cell phone starting ringing. He rolled over and picked it up. It was Haley, which made him remember all the calls he ignored from her the night before. He answered the phone, "Hey baby." "Thank God you're okay!" Haley exhaled loudly before she continued, "Now I can beat your ass for making me worry. Where were you last night?" Nathan closed his eyes and spoke quietly, "I went out last night." "Oh." Haley was surprised. Not that she blamed Nathan. He had a life there in New York, she should have expected this. "Someone in the office had a birthday so we went out to celebrate." Haley nodded but didn't say anything. "Haley?" "Oh yeah. Sorry…I was nodding. Yeah, great. Did you have fun?" Haley talked fast on the other end of the phone and that was all Nathan needed to know that she was mad at him. "Don't be mad Haley. I just went out with some people in the office. No big deal…" "I'm not mad Nathan." "Good." Haley sat down on the end of her bed. She wasn't mad last night, but that didn't stop her from being worried. She wanted to tell him that she was worried, but she didn't want to sound like his mother. So she said nothing. Not saying what she was thinking was becoming common for her when she talked to Nathan. Nathan filled the awkward silence, "Listen Haley I need to shower and stuff…" "Right. Yeah, okay. Have a good day Nathan. Bye." Haley hung up quickly without even saying "I love you." That worried Nathan; but he tried not to think about it as he got in the shower.

* * *

Haley hadn't heard from Nathan since Sunday. She refused to call him first, and because of that there was silence. Not one word. It had been three days. She wished he would have called her this morning. He knew today was a big day for her. Today she was meeting with the principal. Today could easily be a great day, or a horrible one. She was hoping for the first one. Tree Hill felt like home, she had to admit it felt a little less like home without Nathan here. But, he would be coming back eventually. She wanted to stay here, she really liked it here. She walked toward the office with her hands in her pockets. Her hands were freezing, something that always happened when she got nervous. She walked by the receptionist who gave her a smile. Haley didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Was that an "I'm sorry but you're about to get fired" smile or a "Congratulations" smile? Haley was sitting down across from Principal Turner's desk before she could decide what kind of smile that was. He smiled at her too, which just increased her nerves. She rubbed her hands on her pant legs, "Haley are you nervous?" Principal Turner gave her a genuine smile. Haley smiled back, "Just a little." She lied, she was actually extremely nervous. "You have nothing to be worried about. You are doing an excellent job; we want you to come back next year." Haley smiled before he was even finished with his sentence. She nodded her head up and down so fast. "Yes. Yes. Yes! I would love to!" Principal Turner got up to shake her hand. Haley smiled at him and walked out of the office quickly. She smiled at the receptionist as she gave her thumbs up. She headed back to her classroom. She needed to tell someone. The first person she thought of was Nathan. She wasn't going to give in though; he needed to call her first. So, she decided to call her mom and then Brooke. Both women were extremely happy for her. Haley was happy too, but nothing could fill the void in her heart that Nathan left. She wanted Nathan to call her, she needed Nathan to call her.

* * *

Nathan had been kind of a mess since Sunday. He was feeling miserable physically and he missed Haley, so he wasn't on top of the world. He knew he messed things up on the phone. He should have told her that he went out to forget about how much he missed her for a little while. He thought about telling her that, but figured it would just make her mad. He knew he should have called her after he got out of the shower, but what was there to say? You could only tell someone you missed them so many times. The distance was killing him. He looked at his watch; Haley would be walking into her meeting any second now. He felt a wave of nerves hit him. He hoped that everything went well. He got caught up in his work for another half an hour before he decided to give in and call her. He felt nervous as he dialed her number. The phone felt like it rang forever before she picked up. "Hello?" "Haley. Hi." "Hi Nathan." "How did it go today?" Haley smiled weakly, she was surprised he remembered. "Really well actually." Nathan smiled widely, "Yeah? Is my girl still employed through next year?" Haley laughed softly, "Yep." "That's great baby." "No…Don't. Don't do that…don't call me baby and be nice. Why haven't you called in three days Nathan? What is going on?" Nathan let out a big breath, "Haley…" "What Nathan?" "I am so unhappy. So, so, so unhappy." Haley started to cry. "Me too." Nathan closed his eyes, "Yeah, that's not okay with me. I want to be the one that makes you happy, not sad. I want to be the reason you laugh, not the reason you cry." Haley opened her mouth to respond, he started again before she could. "Haley, I gotta go. I have a meeting with my boss. I am glad everything went so well today. Talk to you later." He hung up before she could say goodbye. She was left there wondering where that conversation was going. Was he about to break up with her? Was that what that was? Was that just another "I miss you" call? What was that? Haley started to cry, she was confused and lonely and crying seemed to help.

* * *

Haley woke up feeling more confused than the night before. She cried herself to sleep, but that didn't help her feel any better. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She knew today would be one of those days where she felt like a zombie. She wasn't really into going to work today, but it was the last day of the week. She had a three day weekend and she was supposed to go up to New York to see Nathan for his birthday, but she wasn't sure if he still wanted her to come. Things were so off between them lately, she felt so disconnected from him and she hated that. She got out of the shower and quickly got dressed. She went into the kitchen and made herself breakfast. She was missing Nathan more than usual today. She didn't have any idea where their relationship stood, she still wasn't sure if Nathan was trying to break up with her yesterday on the phone. She left her apartment and headed to school, she already couldn't wait to be home.

* * *

Brooke called Haley when she was on the way home. Brooke was screaming at her and telling her she needed to meet her at Tric. Haley didn't feel like going out, but she had nothing to go home to, so she went. She walked into Tric and saw Brooke and Julian immediately. "Hey guys!" Haley smiled at them. Julian slipped his arm around Brooke and smiled at Haley. "Haley James, long time no see." Haley nodded. "Tutor Girl! I'm glad you came out tonight! Chris Keller is playing!" "Oh my God, I love him!" Haley ordered herself a drink and decided she was going to try her hardest to enjoy tonight. She didn't want to worry about Nathan or their relationship; she just wanted to have a good night with her friends. Brooke looked at Haley, "He goes on in twenty minutes." Julian looked at Haley, "I invited Nathan." Haley had a shocked expression on her face, "Nathan is coming home this weekend?" Julian looked awkwardly at Haley, "Yeah…he called last night and said that he was coming home…He didn't call you?" Haley looked down and tried to keep the tears from escaping, "No…he didn't call me." Brooke looked at Julian with wide eyes, he was in trouble. "It's okay Haley…let's just enjoy the show." Haley nodded, but she knew she wouldn't be able to enjoy the show. She couldn't think about anything other than Nathan. Why didn't he call her? She was supposed to go see him, why was he coming home? Did he decide breaking up over the phone was too juvenile and he should break up with her in person? Haley's heart started to beat faster as she set her drink down and walked toward the exit, she needed some fresh air.

Haley stayed on the stairs outside of Tric for awhile but eventually just ended up just leaving. She drove home quickly. She just wanted to be at home, in her bed. She was starting to realize that she was spending most of her time crying in bed. That definitely was not normal. Especially for someone who just a few weeks ago had everything she ever wanted. Haley unlocked her door and put her purse on the island. Her phone rang seconds later; she pulled it out of her pocket. She didn't even say hello before she heard Nathan's voice, "I'm sorry I didn't make it." "I'm sorry too." "Julian told me that he told you I was coming home this weekend." Haley headed toward her bedroom as Nathan continued, "I wanted to surprise you." Haley opened her bedroom door and saw at least one hundred lit candles all over her room and in the center was Nathan. He was standing there in a blue dress shirt looking devastatingly handsome. Haley hung up the phone and walked toward him. As soon as she reached him he engulfed her in a hug. Nathan had his hands in her hair seconds later, "Hi baby. I missed you." Haley pulled back to look him in the eyes, "I missed you too." Nathan held her hands and looked at her with a serious expression, "I have to talk to you about something. Something that changes everything…after this we can never go back to how it was before."


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Haley unlocked her door and put her purse on the island. Her phone rang seconds later, she pulled it out of her pocket. She didn't even say hello before she heard Nathan's voice, "I'm sorry I didn't make it." "I'm sorry too." "Julian told me that he told you I was coming home this weekend." Haley headed toward her bedroom as Nathan continued, "I wanted to surprise you." Haley opened her bedroom door and saw at least one hundred lit candles all over her room and in the center was Nathan. He was standing there in a blue dress shirt looking devastatingly handsome. Haley hung up the phone and walked toward him. As soon as she reached him he engulfed her in a hug. Nathan had his hands in her hair seconds later, "Hi baby. I missed you." Haley pulled back to look him in the eyes, "I missed you too." Nathan held her hands and looked at her with a serious expression, "I have to talk to you about something. Something that changes everything…after this we can never go back to how it was before." Haley watched him as he brought his hands to her face. "I quit my job yesterday." Haley's eyes widened, "What?" "I quit my job yesterday. I couldn't do it anymore Haley. I…I missed you. I missed Sawyer, I missed Luke…I even missed Julian and he is a pain in the ass most of the time. I couldn't do it anymore, baby. It wasn't worth it. I was sick of not seeing you every day and only hearing your laugh over the phone, but never being able to actually see you smile." Haley stayed quiet as Nathan continued rambling. "So…what do you say Haley James you want to move in with me still? I'm unemployed, I have nowhere for us to live, and no job prospects, but I do love you so." Haley smiled and got on her tip toes to kiss him. She let her lips linger on his. She smiled against his lips, "Yes." Nathan smiled and hugged her. "I was hoping you'd say that." Haley giggled in his ear. "I was actually hoping you would give me an early birthday present." Haley pulled away from him and looked him in the eye. She watched as he kneeled down on one knee. "Haley James…I realized one of the many nights I spent away from you that I didn't want to spend my live without you. My life without you wasn't much of a life. I want you next to me when my dreams come true… I want you next to me even if they don't. I could love you forever Haley." He pulled a ring box from his pocket and presented her with it, "I want forever to start today." Haley looked down at Nathan. She had he hands covering her mouth and tears flowing from her eyes. Haley nodded her head up and down so fast it just looked like she was shaking. She couldn't form words yet so she just shook her head. Nathan looked up at her with a wide smile. He got up and went in to kiss Haley. He swooped in and captured her lips in a forceful kiss. He still had the ring box in his hand but they were on her face. She was breathless by the time he separated their mouths. "Will you marry me?" Haley smiled and jumped toward him. He lifted her effortlessly and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I want to…so much." Nathan put one hand under her butt and used the other one to put some hair behind her ear. "I love you." She put her forehead on his and rubbed their noses together. "I love you." Nathan put her back down on the ground. He opened to box to take the ring out. Haley put her left hand out. He gently grabbed and placed the ring on her finger. It was a beautiful white gold princess cut diamond. She was in awe. It was beautiful, she loved it. She shook her head when she saw how it looked on her finger, "Nathan…" He smiled at her and leaned into kiss her one more time. She giggled against his lips and moved her mouth to his ear, "I think you might get lucky tonight Mr. Scott." Nathan pulled back and looked at her surprised, he had his eyebrows up and his mouth wide open. "You're sexy when you talk like that Haley James soon-to-be Scott." Haley smiled, "You're sexy when you propose." Nathan's lips brushed over hers softly, then more forcefully. He pulled away and they were both painting. It was then that she realized how close they were, their bodies were melted together. Her hands were on his shirt and she started to undo the buttons. Nathan's eyes darkened as he watched her. "Are you sure about this Haley?" Haley smiled at him, "I'm so sure. Are you ready for this?" She teased as she reached the last button. Her hands trailed over his muscular chest and she felt him shiver against her palms. His hands held her as he leaned in and kissed her again. She felt Nathan's fingers brush against her ring finger. He smiled when he felt the engagement ring on it. "I'm more than ready for this. I love you baby." Haley pushed his shirt off of his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Nathan's whole body felt like it was on fire. She could feel heat everywhere she touched, she was sure he was feeling the same thing when he touched her. Their lips moved slowly together and she felt herself being moved toward her bed. It all felt so good. They were only kissing but she didn't know how it got much better than this, she was excited for what was to come. She pulled away from his lips before leaning in and peppering his chest with kisses. "Haley." Nathan whispered her name and she smiled as she heard the gentle way her name came off of his lips. His hands her in her hair and he tugged on it softly to get her back to his lips. They kissed passionately for a while. Nathan broke the kiss and pulled away from her. It didn't take long, before Haley knew it her back was to him and he had his lips on her neck. He reached for the zipper on the back of her dress. He pulled it down with ease and Haley moaned his name as he let the dress drop to the ground. His mouth moved to her shoulder, kissing, sucking her skin all across her back. It all felt so good. Her skin was burning against his lips. Haley felt Nathan's hands on her stomach before he moved them up slowly. Haley's eyes snapped shut before his hands landed on her breasts. Fire rushed through her and she swiftly turned around to face him. "Please Nathan." Haley whimpered, it felt like forever since the last time he had touched her. Haley's arms moved up until her hands were in Nathan's hair. She tugged on his hair to bring him closer. She kissed him hard, shoving her tongue in his mouth. Nathan didn't waste any time after that. He brought them down onto the bed and shortly after that they were both completely naked. She had never seen a naked man before, but she couldn't imagine there was anything more beautiful. He was thinking the same thing as he hovered over Haley. She had never shared herself with someone, but she didn't feel the need to hide from Nathan. She knew how much he loved her. She reached up toward him and put her hands around his neck. Nathan put his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. "I love you so much baby." Haley smiled but kept her eyes closed, "I love you Nathan Scott." Nathan stayed hovering over her for awhile as they continued kissing and caressing each other. His body was fully covering hers and she loved the way she felt so tiny with him on top of her. Nathan's mouth continued to move all over her body, his hands as well. He was slowly driving her insane, but she loved it. He couldn't take it anymore; he placed himself at her entrance. Nathan looked up at Haley asking for permission, she shook her head and smiled at him. Nathan eased himself into her slowly and she cried out. Nathan stayed still inside of her. He didn't want to rush this; he wanted Haley to get used to the feel of him. He placed kisses all over her face. She had her eyes shut tightly. She arched her body into his as she got used to the feel of him. She started moving slowly and they started moving together. Nathan's slow and steady pace was driving her crazy. His hands wandered all over her body and she ran her hands over his shoulders before wrapping them around his neck once again. Nathan had his lips on her neck as she cried out, "Nathan…oh my God. Nathan." She dug her nails into his back. Nathan felt Haley let go second later and he joined her in oblivion. Haley still had her eyes closed when Nathan stopped moving inside of her. Nathan kissed her softly. She tugged at his hair. He rolled off of her and pulled her close. "That was…amazing." Haley smiled against his chest and kissed his nipple. "It was." Nathan smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I am so in-love with you baby…I can't wait until you're my wife. I love you." Haley smiled and leaned up to kiss him, "I'm already yours…I love you Nathan Scott."


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Haley didn't sleep long. She woke up and looked out the window. It was raining, she wasn't sure when that started she was a little distracted earlier. At that thought she moved closer to Nathan. He was sounds asleep with his arms wrapped around her. She was facing him with her head tucked under his chin. The sheet barely covered his legs, his whole torso was exposed. Haley found herself stroking his chest softly. She couldn't believe what had happened tonight. This morning she woke up and wasn't sure where her relationship with Nathan stood and now they were engaged. She pulled her left hand from his chest and admired her ring. She couldn't believe how beautiful it was. The fact that Nathan picked something like that out for her meant even more. Haley closed her eyes and put her head more on his chest. "What are you worrying about?" Haley smiled, "How did you know I was worrying you didn't even open your eyes…" "You think I have to see you with my eyes to know what's going on with you?" Haley looked up at him and ran her fingers over his chin. He ran his hand up and down her back, "What's going on baby?" "I was just thinking about you…about me…about us. We're engaged." Her smiled wrapped all the way around her face. Nathan had a giant smile on too. "We are." "We also finally had sex." Nathan laughed, "Something that was definitely worth the wait." Haley starred at him, trying to make sure he was telling the truth. "You're sure? That was okay? I mean…" Nathan stopped her midsentence, "Baby, that was more than okay…That was a first for me too. I never felt something like what I feel with you. We made love, baby…that was more than just sex." Haley moved up his body. She situated herself on his lap. Her legs were spread over him and her forehead was on his. He put his hands on her lower back. She placed her hands on his shoulders. Nathan grabbed her gentle and flipped them over. She was now lying on her back with him on top of her. Nathan put his weight on his elbows. Haley's hands moved from his shoulders down his back. She loved the way his muscles felt underneath her fingertips. He had his hands on her hips, drawing patterns gently on her with his fingers. He disconnected their lips and looked down at her with a serious expression, "Are you sure you're okay?" Haley looked at him confused, "Why wouldn't I be okay?" "I didn't…hurt you, did I?" Haley opened her mouth to respond as he ran his lips over her neck. Haley pulled back to look him in the eye, "Nathan…you could never hurt me. That was the best experience of my life." Nathan smiled down at her, "Me too. But, you haven't even seen my A game yet!" Haley giggled and ran her hands down his back, "Were you holding back…earlier? Were you worried about me?" Nathan gently moved his thumbs across her cheek, still holding himself up with his elbows. "I didn't want to hurt you Haley." Haley moved her face up to kiss him. It was a simple kiss. "I love you for that. But, promise me you'll never do that again. You're not going to hurt me…give me everything. I want everything from you." Haley gave him a flirtatious smile as he leaned back down toward her. He smiled against her lips, "Everything." She nodded. It wasn't long before his tongue slipped into her mouth. She moaned his name and arched herself into him; she wanted to feel more of his erection. Nathan's hands began to wander downward. He reached the underside of her breast, he caressed her gently. She moaned softly. His hand continued south and quickly made it to where he wanted to be. Haley could feel herself getter wetter and wetter as Nathan's hand moved lower and lower. He hadn't touched her there yet, but she wanted him to. Haley took a big breath in and he moved his index finger over her folds. She moved her hips toward him, trying to get herself closer to his hand. Nathan's finger slowly entered her. He put pressure on her walls, putting her finger in as deep as her could. Haley moaned his name once more; Nathan took that as an invitation to add another finger. He began massaging her, getting his fingers into a steady rhythm. Haley pulled on Nathan's hair bringing his face back to hers. She kissed his forcefully, but he didn't stop the movement of his fingers. "More." She moaned against his lips. Hearing that from Haley made him even harder than he already was. He wanted her so bad it was getting painful. He held himself back; he wanted her to feel this. He wanted to do this for her; he owed her this after all she had given him. He increased his pace. Haley gripped him tighter while his fingers still worked inside of her. She felt her hips moving with his fingers. She wanted to feel more of him. "Nathan." That was it. He couldn't take it anymore. He pulled his fingers out, they were slick. Haley opened her eyes and watched as he placed himself at her entrance. Haley tried to bring him closer, but he resisted. "I love you." "I love you." "I want you. What do you want?" Haley looked him in the eye, "You." "What do you want baby?" "I want you…to make love to me. I need you to make love to me." Nathan reached for her hand that she had wrapped around him. He put it in his own. He put their hands above her head and thrusted into her. He continued thrusting in and out of her. His pace was faster this time. She could feel the passion coming off of him. She felt more confident this time. He hit a sensitive spot and she clenched her muscles around him. He pulled almost completely out and she slammed her hips into his, they both cried out. Nathan let go over hand and grabbed the headboard. This caused him to change his angle inside of her. Haley clung to his back tighter and kissed his neck over and over. He could feel her nails breaking skin on his back. She had her mouth on his ear, she whispered to him. "Harder." He did what she wanted and pounded into her with more force. It didn't take much longer before she could feel her release building. With the hand that wasn't gripping the headboard he grabbed her breast again. She closed her eyes. He brought his mouth down to hers. He shoved his tongue into her mouth. She was breathless when he pulled away again. Haley kept her eyes closed as he slammed his hips into her once more. She shouted his name as she came. She felt her body get weak. She clawed at his back as he came too. After catching his breath he tried to get off of her, but she clung to him. "Stay." Nathan raised his eyebrows and smiled at her. "Whatever you say." He touched her face softly and put some hair that was stuck on her brow behind her ear. "Never, ever hold back. Ever. Again. Nathan…Ever." Nathan shook his head, "You do not have to worry about that…That was way too good and I am way too selfish to ever hold back ever again."

* * *

Haley and Nathan lounged around after they woke up. Haley wanted to do something special since it was Nathan's birthday, but he didn't want to do anything. They were going to dinner later with Peyton, Luke, Brooke and Julian, but for now it was just them. They were wrapped in each other's arms, still naked from their multiple rounds of love making. Nathan kissed the top of her head, "This has got to be my best birthday." Haley laughed and rolled onto her back to get a better look at him. "I'm glad! But, I haven't even given you my present yet." Nathan looked at her seriously, "Yes you did. You said yes to my proposal last night…that is the best present I will ever receive." Haley moved in to kiss him, "That is very sweet…but I bought you something." Haley smiled against his lips and jumped up from the bed before he could stop her. She took the sheet with her, leaving him exposed and alone in their bed. Haley walked over to her closet and dug around. She turned around to face him with a wrapped box in her hands. She walked to him and smiled. "Happy Birthday Nathan." She set the present on his lap, covering him up. He smiled up at her. He pealed the paper back and opened the box. He pulled out a piece of paper. "What is this?" Haley sat down next to him, "This, my very naked, very handsome fiancé is proof of our first vacation together." Nathan smiled at her and she continued, "I thought we could go to London." Nathan nodded, "Yes. Baby, that sounds great." Haley smiled, "I did this before last night obviously and I didn't do it for any particular date. But now…I was kind of thinking we could go for our honeymoon?" Haley blushed. "Already thinking about the honeymoon?" Haley looked down at her hand that was holding the sheet to her body. "Maybe." Nathan pulled her face closer to him, he rubbed their noses together. "That sounds…perfect." Haley smiled, "Perfect?" Nathan gave her a sweet peck, "Perfect."

* * *

Haley and Nathan walked into the restaurant, they were a little late. Nathan saw Julian wave at them. He grabbed Haley's hand and walked to the four of them already seated at the table. He thought that might have been a little awkward, but then he noticed that they were all laughing…that was a good sign. They reached the table and Nathan pulled the chair out for Haley, "Hey guys! Sorry we are late." Lucas looked at his brother, "No big deal birthday boy. Man do you look old." Nathan playfully hit him on the shoulder and took his seat next to him. Haley looked around the table starting with Brooke who was closest to her, "Hey Brooke, Julian, Peyton, Lucas." They all said their hellos, but Brooke stayed silent. "You guys had sex!" Brooke's eyes were wide as she looked back and forth from Haley to Nathan. Haley instantly blushed, "Brooke." Nathan put his arm around Haley's back, trying to comforter her. Haley kept her voice low as if that kept everyone else from hearing her, "Really Brooke?" "Sorry! My best friend finally, _finally_, lost her virginity. This is a big deal!" Haley's eyes almost bugged out of her head when she heard what Brooke was saying. She couldn't even think of a response to that, but she didn't need one, Brooke continued. "When did this happen?" Haley turned her head to look at Nathan. She smiled at him. Her eyes didn't leave his as she said, "He proposed." Brooke squealed loudly, drawing attention to them from everyone in the restaurant. Everyone else at the table was surprised as well, but none of them vocalized it quite as loud as Brooke.

After Brooke calmed down Haley told the story of the proposal. Luke and Julian gave him props for the romantic speech and Peyton and Brooke complimented the candles. Other than the proposal story dinner was pretty average. Conversation flowed easily and everyone enjoyed their meal. The waitress brought out a chocolate cake for Nathan's birthday after they had all finished their meals. As Haley hugged Brooke before they left, "I guess this means we aren't going to be roommates for much longer." Haley frowned, "Sorry Brooke." "Do not be sorry Tutor Girl! I am so happy for you! This is the best news I have heard in a while. I love you and to see you this happy makes me insanely happy." Haley hugged Brooke again, this time tighter. Peyton approached them, "I don't want to interrupt, but Luke and I are leaving…I just wanted to say congratulations again." Haley left Brooke's arms and gave Peyton a big hug. "We can talk about all the girly stuff later." Haley smiled, "Yeah. Let's all meet up soon. I'm going to need you both to help me plan this." Peyton smiled, "I wouldn't miss it."

Nathan drove back to her apartment. Haley watched him from the passenger seat. She ran he fingers through his hair, "I'm really happy Nathan. I cannot wait to tell my parents. I need to call them tomorrow." Nathan looked at her with fear in his eyes, "Oh my God, Haley. I was supposed to ask your dad first. I was supposed to make sure this was okay with him. Oh my God…this is not good. Not only did I take your virginity…I didn't ask him first before I proposed. He is going to hate me." Haley giggled, "Nathan…he is not going to hate you." "Don't tell him. Let's go visit them and I'll ask if it is okay. If he says yes we will go home and you can call them a couple days later pretending that it just happened…Sound good? Great." "Nathan are you scared of my dad." Nathan looked at her out of the corner of his eye, "No." Haley smiled, "Nathan." "Maybe a little."


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Haley and Nathan spent the rest of the weekend exactly how they'd spent the first part, naked and in bed. Monday morning came around and Haley found it hard to leave him in the morning to go to work. She had to though. He was still in bed when she was leaving. She bent down to him in bed, "Hey you…wake up." Nathan smiled but kept his eyes closed, "Hi baby." "I have to leave; I just wanted to tell you that I am excited to come home tonight because you'll be here." Nathan opened his eyes, "I will be here." Haley kissed him, "You better be. Have a good day, Nathan. I love you." "I'm going to find a job today, I promise. I love you too." "Don't worry too much about your job, you'll find something."

* * *

Nathan got up shortly after Haley left. He needed to find a job today, there was no way he could go ask Haley's parents for permission to marry her without a job. He cared a lot what they thought of him, it didn't matter that they were already engaged. He fixed himself a cup of coffee and sat down at her computer. He looked for jobs for a couple hours. Once he found a few places to put applications in he put on his best suit and headed out.

Nathan put in applications at a few places before he finally made it to the place he really wanted to get a job. He walked in confidently; he knew his way around this place. He had spent countless hours in this gym in High School. Nathan made his way into the locker room. He knocked on the open office door, "Whitey?" The old man looked up from the newspaper on his desk. "Well, well if it isn't Nathan Scott. To what do I owe this pleasure to?" Nathan smiled and walked into the office. He took a seat in one of the chairs across from Whitey. "I was hoping you were still looking for a coach to replace you after you retire at the end of this season." Whitey laughed, "Yeah, why? Do you know someone?" Nathan felt a wave of nerves hit him, "Yeah. Me." Whitey took a sip out of his coffee cup, "You? Really?" Nathan nodded, "Yeah. I love this game. I have been away from the actual action for too long. I'm ready to be more hands on- to make a difference. I want to coach these boys. I know I can do it, maybe not as well as you…but I can do this. I know it can." Whitey nodded, "I know you can. You know how to deal when they're being asses…you have plenty of experience with that." Nathan chuckled and Whitey's insult. "So, what do you say?" "I say yes. I think you're a perfect fit. The kids will respect you…you're jersey is still on the wall and that State Championship Banner hanging in the gym is because of you. You can take over The Ravens, son. I can't think of someone I would trust more…except for maybe your brother…but I'll take what I can get." Nathan smiled, "Great! When do I start?" Whitey chuckled, "Why don't we start right now?"

* * *

Haley was excited to get home to Nathan. She rushed home after stopping at the grocery store. She walked into the apartment and saw Nathan stirring something on the stove. He looked over at her as she walked in, "Hey baby." Haley smiled at him and put her bags on the counter. "Hey." She leaned in to kiss him and noticed what he was stirring on the stove. "I'm making your favorite dinner." She smiled and started unloading the grocery bags. "I see that…mac and cheese. I love it." Nathan stopped stirring and walked to her. He moved her hair to one side of her neck and placed his hands on her hips. He kissed the exposed side of her neck and whispered against her skin, "I missed you today." Haley put her head back to give him better access, "I missed you too." Nathan pulled her body closer to him, "I have something to tell you." Haley moved her hands above her and into his hair, "What?" "I got a job." Haley opened her eyes and separated herself from him. She turned around to look at him, "That was fast! What are you going to do?" Nathan smiled, "Coach The Ravens." Haley smiled and nodded her head, "That is perfect for you Nathan." Nathan brought her closer to him, "You've never even seen me play." Haley softly put her hands on his chest and looked up at him, "True, put it is something you are insanely passionate about, which means it is something you're going to be great at." Nathan nodded, "I'm insanely passionate about you too. Did you know that?" Haley chuckled and leaned in closer to him. She had her lips on his when she said, "I had some idea." Nathan pulled her closer to him, they were melted together. She was getting lost in him once again. He pulled back unexpectedly and walked back to the stove. "I almost forgot I was making you dinner." "Shouldn't I be the one that makes you something special, you are the one that got a new job today." Nathan looked back at her, "Today is your birthday…which means that I am making you your favorite dinner. We are starting a tradition right now. My baby gets mac and cheese on her birthday." Haley looked at him tenderly, "You remembered?" Nathan walked to her, "Of course I did. I remember everything about you." Haley nodded her head and put her arms around him, "I have a present for you. I'll give it to you later…it is something that you have never gotten before." Haley gave him her wide eyes, "Hmm…sounds interesting." Nathan rubbed her back, "Later. First let's enjoy the most juvenile meal in the world." Haley pulled away from him and playfully hit his chest, "Careful, mister. Mac and cheese is food of the Gods."

* * *

Nathan was finishing up the dishes when Haley came out of her room. "What's the hold up man? You told me to wait for you, but you're taking too long." Nathan chuckled, "I'm done. Okay…which present do you want now? The one you've never gotten before or the one that is just average?" Haley laughed, "Let's start off small. I'll take the average one now, please." Nathan chuckled and walked toward her. He grabbed her hand and walked back to her room. He went over to the stuff he kept in the corner of her room. He turned back around with an envelope with a bow on it. She smiled at him as he walked toward her. "I'm not sure what could be in there…you've already given me everything I've ever wanted." Nathan looked at her seriously, "Not everything…not yet at least. This might help with that." Haley smiled and took the envelope. She ripped it open and read the papers, "Nathan?" Nathan smiled at the shocked expression on her face, "I wanted us to have a place that is ours. I wanted us to start our home together. We said we would move in together so I found us a place. It is close and it is bigger than this place…it looks perfect for us. We can move in anytime." Haley smiled at him, this was a great present. "Nathan…this is a house." She looked down at the pictures in her hands, "It is perfect. Are you sure this isn't too much? How can we afford this? You bought us a house…you bought me a house!" Nathan put his hands on her hips, "It's perfect for us. It's a bit of a fixer upper, but it isn't anything that we can't handle. Baby, this is our home and I'm really excited to share it with you." Haley smiled up at him, "I'm excited too! But, I thought this was supposed to be an average present? No one has ever bought me a house." Nathan laughed and leaned in to kiss her. She smiled against his lips, "So if this is the average present then what is the big present?" Nathan pulled away from her, "I'll show you." Haley nodded and put down the pictures of their house. Nathan took her hand and led her into the bathroom. Nathan let go of her hand and started the shower. He then started to unbutton his shirt. "What are you doing?" He smiled at her, "I'm giving you your other present." Haley smiled at him, "Which would be…?" Nathan looked at her as he dropped his pants, "Shower sex." Haley's eyes got wide and she tried her hardest not to laugh out loud. "The thing that you're going to give me that no one else ever has is shower sex?" Nathan walked to her and lifted her shirt over her head and said with certainty, "Yes." He leaned down and started kissing her. She felt his hands on her pants button. "Hot shower sex." Nathan said in between the kisses he left on her face. Haley giggled and let him undress her. The water was warm by the time they got in to the shower. Haley didn't know what to expect, Nathan was right she had never done this. She didn't have time to over think it; Nathan had her up against the wall in no time. She wrapped her legs around him and he used his hands to move the wet hair off of her face. The water ran down on them as Nathan kissed her in all the right places. She felt his mouth on her ear. She moaned his name and he whispered to her. "I'm really glad you were born." Haley giggled as he moved his mouth down to her neck and then even further down. Nathan had his mouth on her breast and she held him to her. She ran her hands through his wet hair and couldn't help herself when she moaned his name again. Nathan moved off of her breast and headed for the next one, but Haley grabbed his face and brought it to her. Haley put his forehead on hers, "I'm really glad you were born too…But please, please make love to me now." Haley smiled as he said, "I think I can do that." Haley giggled, "I know you can." Nathan slide himself into her with ease. She wrapped her legs around him even tighter. Nathan had one hand in her hair and the other under her butt. "Come on, Nathan." Nathan couldn't give her what she needed at this angle. He turned around so his back was on the wall. He then slid down to the floor, taking Haley with him. He ended up on the shower floor with his knees up and Haley on top of him. She leaned against his knees as his hands found her breast. She bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning. Nathan watched her and decided to kiss her so she wouldn't tear her skin. Haley wrapped both hands around his head and played with the little wet hairs on his neck. He moved himself into her harder and that was all it took. She leaned her head back and screamed his name. That was it for him, Nathan was moaning her name shortly after. Haley put her hands on his face as she felt him go limp inside of her. She gently ran her thumb along his cheek, "That was something no one has ever given me. You were right. Thank you Nathan." Haley blushed when she realized how that sounded. Nathan laughed at her, "That sounded wrong. I didn't mean it like that…I just mean thank you for everything. You love me and you proposed and we're moving in together…all these new and exciting things are happening to me because of you. I love you so much." Haley started to cry. He gently brushed her tears away, "Hey, hey, hey…don't cry. I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone. I am so happy that I get to spend my life with you at my side. You make me happier than I thought I could ever be. I love you." Haley smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "The water is getting cold, how about we finish this in my bed." Nathan smiled and nodded. He got up, keeping her on top of him. He turned the shower off and tried his best to dry them both off. He didn't try his hardest because he was more concerned about what he was going to do to Haley once he got her into bed.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Nathan and Haley decided to go to her parent's house the weekend after her birthday. Nathan still wanted to ask Jimmy for his permission to marry Haley. He hoped that he didn't know they were already engaged, he also hoped that he granted him his permission. Nathan knew how to get there now, which was a good thing because Haley was asleep in the passenger seat. Nathan used this time to think over all the things that had changed in his life recently. He quit his job and then found one he loved even more. He was feeling distant from Haley, but now he knew they had never been closer. He felt alone in New York, but now felt so at home in Tree Hill with Haley and his brother's family. He chuckled to himself when he realized how lucky he was. Things changed so quickly in his life and everything changed for the better. Ever since Haley came into his life nothing had been the same. At that thought he looked back at her and took her hand in his. He stroked her hand with his thumb, she didn't move. After a few more turns he realized they were getting close. Nathan let go of her hand and ran his fingers through her hair. He whispered to her, "Baby, wake up. We're almost there." She opened her eyes and looked over at him. He smiled brightly at her. "Sorry, I feel asleep." She frowned. "We were playing the radio game and I fell asleep!" Nathan chuckled, "It's okay." Haley rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll make it up to you later, I promise." Nathan smiled at her as he turned into the James family driveway. Haley clapped her hands, "Yay! I'm glad we are here. I'm so excited to see my Mom." Nathan stopped her before she got out of the car, "Hey, don't forget to take off your ring." She glanced down at her engagement ring; she hadn't taken it off since the night he proposed. "You were serious about that?" Nathan's eyes were wide, "Yeah, I was serious Haley. I need to ask for his permission, this is a man thing. It's a respect thing. I'm going to ask both of them actually." Haley smiled at him as she slipped her ring off, "Okay. Fine…" Nathan looked at her, "Thank you." She gave him a quick kiss, "You're pretty sexy when you get all worked up like that." Nathan chuckled, "Yeah?" Haley nodded, "Yeah."

Haley's parents were just as welcoming as the first time Nathan stayed at their home. He felt more comfortable this time because he knew his way around. After dinner the four of them sat at the dining room table for about an hour just talking. Nathan enjoyed being a part of such a close family, which was something he didn't have growing up. Once Nathan finally felt comfortable he sent Haley a looked that told her it was time to excuse herself from the table. Haley stood up from her chair, "I need to call someone from work…I just remembered." Nathan smiled at her and shook his head because that may have been the lamest excuse he had ever heard. She smiled down at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be upstairs. Goodnight Mom, Dad. I love you both." Haley walked up the stairs toward her bedroom. As soon as she was out of sight Nathan leaned in and put his elbows on the table. He looked at Jimmy and Lydia who were sitting across from him. "Jimmy, Lydia…I love your daughter. I do. She is the best thing in my life. I tried living without her when I was in New York, but I couldn't do it…that is why I moved back." Jimmy and Lydia had been interested in why Nathan moved back to Tree Hill, they talked about it for a while during dinner. Lydia smiled at Nathan, which made him feel more comfortable. He continued, "I wanted to come see you both this weekend because I wanted to ask your permission to marry her. I want to marry your daughter." Nathan exhaled and waited nervously. Lydia and Jimmy just looked at each other; they didn't say anything which made Nathan nervous. Jimmy looked at Nathan and smiled, "Are you nervous, son? Afraid I won't say yes?" Nathan laughed, "Yeah…kinda." Jimmy clapped his hands, "Don't be." Nathan smiled at the two of them, "Yeah?" Lydia grabbed his hand, "Of course Nathan. We have never seen Haley so happy. She loves you and I know you love her. I want nothing more than to see my Haley Bob happy…you make her happy." Jimmy chimed in, "Thank you for asking. I appreciate you coming to me as a man." Nathan nodded, "You are responsible for raising the women that changed my entire world…thank you for saying yes." Jimmy and Lydia nodded and stood up. Lydia walked around the table to hug Nathan. After they hugged Nathan shook Jimmy's hand. "Thank you, sir." Jimmy smiled, "Thank you, son."

* * *

Haley waited nervously up in her bedroom. She knew if her parents didn't approve Nathan would be devastated. She had her back to the door when she heard it swing open. She turned around and saw a bright smile on Nathan's face. He put his finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet. He closed the door. She watched him and remained quiet. He turned back from the door to face her. She just stood there, she didn't move toward him. He starred back at her. "They said yes." He smiled widely. She jumped into his arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and put her hands on his face. "I knew they would…" Nathan chuckled, "You seemed a bit nervous when I walked in here." Haley giggled, "I love you, Nathan. I can't wait to marry you. I want my forever with you." Nathan smiled at her and leaned into her touch, "I love you Haley. I love you so much…I want everything with you." Nathan leaned in toward her. He kissed her gently. They kissed for awhile before Nathan set Haley down on her bed. Nathan looked down at her and took his shirt off. He reconnected their lips and laid down on-top of her. She kissed him back with the same force he was kissing her with. He had his hands on the button of her jeans. "Nathan, not here…We are in my parent's house. I would be mortified if they heard us…" Haley moaned loudly as he kissed her neck. He pulled back and smiled at her, "Then I guess you're going to have to be quiet then." Haley smiled at him, "Ha Ha, very funny." Nathan chuckled and moved back down toward her, "I can make sure you stay quiet, promise." Haley felt herself surrender to their kiss. She felt him take her shirt off, she didn't complain. Nathan rolled over on the bed and took Haley with him. She was on top of him as he made his way toward the top of the bed. He moved Haley so she was more on-top of him. She waved her finger at him and stood up on the bed. He was sitting against the headboard. He looked at her as she stood above him. She unbuttoned her pants and slid out of them. He exhaled loudly as she threw her jeans and underwear on the ground. She was now completely naked. She got down on her knees on the bed. She crawled toward him and didn't stop until their foreheads were touching. She made herself comfortable on his lap, straddling his legs. She unbuttoned his jeans and got them off of him without any complaints from Nathan. Finally he kissed her. She let everything go in that kiss as Nathan thrusted into her. She had to bite her bottom lip to keep herself quiet. She felt her teeth leaving an imprint. "Baby." Nathan murmured against her skin, urging her on. Their hot, sweaty bodies were pressed together as tightly as possible. Nathan had one hand tangled in her hair and the other gripping her hip fiercely. The hand that was in her hair slid down to her lower back. Haley let out a loud moan when Nathan guided her movements and met her down-stroke with a strong, upward thrust. Nathan grabbed her head and silenced her with a kiss. He was breathless by the time he moved away from her lips. He moved his lips down her neck. "We shouldn't be doing this," she whispered with her face buried in the crook of his neck. Nathan moved both his hands to her back and pushed her closer to him. "Why not?" Haley couldn't think enough to form a complete sentence as his lips began attacking her shoulder. Nathan could feel Haley's uncertainties in her touch. He pulled back and saw on her face how torn she was. "Do you want to stop?" He put some of her sweaty hair behind her ear. Haley looked at him and saw the darkness in his eyes. She loved when he looked at her like that. That look made her feel safe and loved and desired. She really loved that look. Haley brought her hands to his face and smiled, "No." Their mouths and tongues tangled and clashed in a passionate kiss. Haley dug her fingernails into Nathan's back. He was so close to losing it, but she wasn't there yet. Nathan took control once again by bringing her down underneath him as he laid her down on the mattress. He wrapped his hand gently around the back of her knee and moved her leg up toward her ear. Nathan felt her hot breath in his ear as she whispered for more. Nathan's hand that was not on her leg moved to her breasts. He kneaded them, she could feel her muscles tightening as he continued to touch and pound into her. It wasn't long before they both finally let go. They rode out their waves of pleasure together. Haley moaned Nathan's name. He kissed her to silence her once more. Haley was sweaty and exhausted by the time Nathan stopped moving on top of her. She rubbed her hands up and down his back, pulling him closer to her. She blushed and turned her head away from him after he pulled back from another kiss. "I'm embarrassed." Nathan chuckled and gently used his pointer finger to turn her head back to him. "Don't be. They didn't hear you." Haley looked down, but that made her blush more. All she saw was their bodies closely melted together. Nathan kissed her forehead, "They're in their room, which is downstairs…they didn't hear us. I'm sure all of your siblings have had sex in their rooms without your parents hearing." Haley giggled and leaned up to kiss him, "You're right." Nathan moved off of her. He opened his arms and she snuggled into his side. Nathan grazed his fingertips up and down her back gently. Haley was so content being in Nathan's arms. She was exhausted and Nathan's soft touch was sending her to sleep. "I love you baby." Haley heard Nathan say before she fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

As Nathan and Haley walked down the stairs they could smell breakfast being cooked in the kitchen. Nathan had his hand on Haley's lower back as they walked into the kitchen. Lydia turned around from the stove, "Hey you two. Breakfast is almost ready!" Haley smiled at her mom, "I'll poor the OJ!" Haley walked toward the refrigerator as Jimmy walked in from the living room. Jimmy hit Nathan a few times on the back, something that made Nathan feel more comfortable. Men only did that to their friends. "Hey Nate." Nathan smiled at Jimmy, "Good morning." Lydia yelled from the stove, "Okay, breakfast is ready!" The four of them made their way to the table. They each sat in the same seat from the night before. Once again conversation flowed naturally; it was nice having a conversation without any awkward silences. "So what did you two do last night?" Lydia asked Haley. Haley blushed and looked down at the eggs on her plate. Nathan answered for her, "We just watched a movie." Haley nodded in agreement. Lydia smiled, "Oh that's funny…Haley doesn't have a TV in her room." Nathan smiled, this was not looking good. "Uhm, I brought my laptop…we watched something on there." Haley was relieved when he supplied a good excuse…that could have gotten very awkward. She did not want to talk about sex in front of her parents.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly and Nathan and Haley were in his car headed home by 5 o'clock. Haley was glad she could put her engagement ring back on. The two of them decided that they would call tomorrow night with the news of their engagement. In hind sight Haley appreciated the fact that Nathan wanted to ask her parents for permission, but she was also glad she didn't have to lie to them anymore.

They made it home in record time because Nathan was starting to get used to the drive. Nathan carried their bags up to the apartment. They decided on the way home that they would fix their house up while they enjoyed their engagement and move in after their wedding. This idea made Nathan want to get married quickly; he wanted to start living with Haley as soon as possible. Nathan set their bags down on the countertop in the kitchen. He walked to the fridge and grabbed a Gatorade. Haley walked past him and went toward her room. Haley saw Brooke in her room. She poked her head in the door, "Hey Brooke?" Brooke moved her magazine from her face and looked at her best friend. "Hey Tutor Girl! How were your parents? Did they say yes?" Haley smiled, "Yes. Of course they did, they love Nathan." Brooke clapped her hands, "Great! This means that we can officially get started on planning…which is good because I have tons of ideas!" Brooke got up from her bed and pulled a corkboard out from underneath it. She turned toward Haley with it in her hands, "This is what I have so far!" Haley looked over the board, she couldn't believe Brooke had so much done already and she loved it all. She smiled at Brooke, "I can't believe you did this…" "I want this all to be perfect for you Hales. I'm so excited to share this with you! What month are you thinking? Are you guys going to do it soon or wait?" Haley answered quickly, "Soon, definitely soon. We decided earlier that we wouldn't move into the house until after the wedding…so soon." Brooke laughed at Haley. She was about to respond when Nathan stuck his head in the room, "Baby." Haley turned around. "I'm going to go to bed. I have to meet Whitey before school tomorrow to go over a couple things." Haley smiled at him, "I'm coming. Brooke and I were just talking about some wedding stuff, but we can finish tomorrow." Brooke nodded, "Yeah, for sure. I'm glad you're back Hales." Haley smiled and hugged Brooke. Haley walked to Nathan who was still in the door way. She held his hand as they walked to her room. They both heard Brooke yell from her room, "Please keep down the soon-to-be-married sex…I don't think I can handle it."


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Haley and Nathan began planning their wedding a couple days after they told her parents about their engagement. The first thing Haley wanted to get set was the location. She always dreamed of getting married in the gardens of the church where her parents got married. Through a good amount of luck and some persuasion on Nathan's part, they were able to get the date the wanted at the place they wanted. As of now it looked like they were going to get married in the middle of June. Haley wanted to remember their engagement and not go crazy planning everything. Because of that she and Nathan tried to make the big decisions together. She also had Brooke and Peyton helping her out a ton. Haley had come to realize that she actually found wedding planning relaxing. She was so excited to marry Nathan and thinking about it every day made her even more excited.

Nathan and Haley were also fixing up the house he bought. The house had three bedrooms and two bathrooms, Haley mentioned it was far more space than they needed. Nathan just laughed at her and told her they would have fun filling it with kids. The couple worked on the weekends fixing everything up. They made some landscaping improvements outside and cleaned the inside up a bit. The house had come a long way in the weeks since her birthday. They paved the driveway and cleaned up the outside. Today they were painting the inside; they started in the hallway and were now in the room that they would eventually share. Haley was busy rolling the paint onto the walls while Nathan did the trim on the top. They worked in silence, not needing to fill it. Haley looked back at Nathan who seemed to be concentrating hard on the trim of the room. Haley broke the silence, "I'm excited to share this room with you." She looked back at the wall she was painting and blushed. He smirked back at her, "I am so ready to share this room with you baby. So ready." Haley giggled, "Down boy. Speaking of that actually I had an idea…" Nathan stepped down off of the ladder and walked over to her. She set down her paint roller and joined him in the center of their room. "We have six weeks left of our engagement." Nathan grabbed her hands, "Yes we do." He smiled at her. "I was thinking of a way to make our wedding night extra special." Nathan nodded his head and brought his lips to her neck, "Uh huh." Haley smiled, "I was thinking…what if we don't have sex again until we're married." Nathan pulled back from her neck, "What?" Haley put her hand on his face, "I just…I want it to be special for us. I've been thinking of ways to make it extra special…I think you should sleep at your place with Julian from now until the wedding and I don't think we should have sex again until our wedding night." "Are you kidding?" Haley laughed awkwardly, "Do you still love me?" Nathan laughed at her, "You're serious?" "Yeah, I'm serious Nathan…I think we should do this. Imagine how special it is going to be that night…after six weeks of sleeping apart…our wedding night is going to be so special." Nathan nodded; she was making good points, "Okay." Haley smiled, "Yeah?" "Yeah…I'll try my hardest. You can be very tempting Haley James." Nathan leaned into kiss her but pulled away quickly. He walked back to the ladder and continued working of the trim. She walked back to the wall she was painting, "I'm going to like being married to you, Nathan Scott."

* * *

Haley was currently at dinner with Brooke and Peyton; the girls were making final wedding plans. Haley was getting so excited. She had a lot going on in her life right now; the end of her first year of teaching, she was getting married, not to mention she was sexual frustrated trying to keep up her end of the deal with Nathan. "Okay, so purple flowers in the bouquets right?" Brooke questioned. Haley nodded as she put some food in her mouth, "Yeah, I think with the flowers blooming in the garden the purple will look the best. What do you think Peyton?" Peyton smiled and picked up a picture of the purple flowers, "These are great. They'll look great with the dresses too." Brooke clapped her hands, "I am getting so excited for this! Tutor Girl you must be counting down the days!" Haley smiled at her best friend, "Yep. Sixteen days! But, before all of that I have to get everything done for work. I have a few more lessons to come up with and lots of papers to grade. Planning this wedding has really taken a toll on my work." Haley giggled, "…not that I mind." Peyton and Brooke laughed with her. Brooke changed the subject, "So Nathan has been staying at Julian's every night, as I'm sure you know Haley." Haley rolled her eyes as Brooke continued, "And it really has me thinking…I want to live with him. We got kind of spoiled with Nathan and Haley staying at our place and Julian and I would stay at his…I miss that. I want to be with Julian, forever." Haley smiled, "Brooke! I am so happy for you! And I do know how you feel missing Julian…I know this whole spending the night away from each other was my idea, but this is really hard. I'm tired all of the time because I don't sleep well without him and I miss his kisses in the morning." Brooke and Peyton smiled at Haley and she blushed, "Oh my god, I am such a girl!" Brooke and Peyton nodded, "It's okay Haley, Lucas and I were like that…Hell, we are still like that. You and Nathan are sole mates; it is supposed to feel like this." Haley nodded at Peyton, hearing that made her feel better. "So I am normal then?" Peyton nodded, "Totally. You too, Brooke…I think it is important to want to move forward in your relationship. Maybe when Nate moves into the house after the wedding you can move in with Julian…it is at least something the two of you should talk about." Brooke nodded, she agreed with everything Peyton was saying. Haley looked at her phone; she had a text from Nathan. She read it and smiled down at her phone. Brooke and Peyton knew what that meant, "Nathan?" Haley looked up from her phone, "Yeah, he wants me to come over." Brooke waved her hand at her, "Get going then, I'll pay the bill." Haley cocked her head at Brooke, "Brooke…" "Got ahead Tutor Girl, spend time with your man." Haley giggled and got up from her seat. She was collecting all the wedding stuff from the center of the table as she said, "Thanks Brooke. Thanks Peyton, I really appreciate all of your help with the wedding, and everything else. I love you girls. See you soon." Peyton and Brooke waved at Haley as she walked to the door.

* * *

Haley let herself into Nathan's place. The TV was on in the living room, but Nathan was nowhere to be found. She walked toward his room and felt butterflies in her stomach. She hadn't felt butterflies in a long time; she was starting to like this spending the night apart plan better. She opened the door to Nathan's room and saw him sitting on the end of his bed. He was shirtless and she found herself thanking God for Nathan's new job. It wasn't like he was out of shape before, but now he was spending countless hours on the court with the boys on the team. Nathan looked up when he heard her walk in. "Hey Baby." Haley walked to him and put her hands around his neck. "Hi." She rubbed her nose on his as he rubbed his hands up and down her back. "I missed you." Haley nodded and closed her eyes, "I missed you." Nathan stopped moving his hands over her back and rested them on her butt. She moved closer to him and rested her knees on the bed on either side of his legs. She moved in to kiss him as she thumbed his cheek. Nathan slipped his hands under her shirt as she moved herself closer. Haley separated herself from him as he moved his mouth down her neck. "God Haley, I want you so bad." Haley moved her head back to give him better access, "We need to stop." Nathan stopped himself, but didn't move away from her neck. He grunted, "Yeah…" Haley ran her hands over his face, "We're almost there baby, a little more than two weeks." She got up off of him. "Let's go sit on the couch and watch reality TV." Nathan nodded and followed her toward the door.

They had just settled in on the couch when Julian walked in. "Hey Nate, Haley." Haley smiled at Julian, "Hey!" Nathan got up off the couch to put their ice cream bowls in the sink, "Hey man." Julian smiled at Nathan, "Whatcha guys watching?" Haley turned her head toward the kitchen, "We just finished The Voice, and now Nathan gets to choose…so basketball." Haley giggled as Nathan made a funny face at her as he walked back toward the couch. He made himself comfortable next to Haley once again, "You're very funny baby." Haley ran her hand over his chin, "I'm right though aren't I?" He smiled down at her and gave her a peck on the cheek, "Yeah." Julian laughed from the kitchen, "Aren't you two cute?" Haley looked at him, "Yeah, we are." Julian chuckled as he walked toward them. He sat on the chair by the couch and looked toward Nathan. "Hey man, I was wondering about your bachelor party plans?" Nathan looked at him, "Uhm, I hadn't really thought about it, why?" "Well, Luke and I talked about it a little…I know he is the best man, but I still want to help plan it. So, I have a few ideas." Nathan looked down at Haley who was listening intently. He put his arm around her, "We can talk about it later." Haley giggled, "Yeah man, what were you thinking bringing that up around his fiancé?" Julian smiled at Haley, "Solid point, my bad." Julian got up and walked to his room. "What do you think you're going to do?" Haley asked. Nathan shook his head, "I don't know what they have planned, but nothing crazy I do know that." Haley nodded, "You should do what you want…it will be your 'last night of freedom.'" Haley laughed as Nathan gave her a quick kiss. He pulled back from her, but didn't separate his hand from her face, "What I want is to be married to you. I don't have to celebrate my last night of freedom, you are my freedom." At that Haley moved in to kiss him fiercely. She found herself on top of him once again and played with the baby hairs on the back of his neck. She pulled away without a warning, "You, sir are very tempting…especially when you talk like that." Haley got up off of him and walked toward the kitchen and grabbed her purse, "I need to go, because otherwise I won't." Nathan smiled and walked toward her, "I'll see you tomorrow baby." Haley nodded, "Tomorrow is my last day of work, which also just so happens to be your last day of work as well…then we are going to have all kinds of time to spend together." Nathan kissed her softly, "Tomorrow also means that we only have fifteen nights left until the wedding night." Haley laughed, "Only thinking about the wedding night? Not the wedding?" Nathan laughed, "You know I can't wait to marry you. I love you baby." "I love you too Nathan. Good night. See you tomorrow."


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN

Haley was excited that it was the last day of school. School ending meant her wedding day was getting closer and closer. She walked into work and tried to take everything in. She felt like she had changed so much from the first time she walked into this building. It was crazy to think that she met Nathan on the first day of school, in such a short amount of time they had fallen in love and gotten engaged. People probably thought she was crazy, but she didn't care. Nathan was her family, her soul mate and she couldn't wait to spend the rest of her days with him. Haley walked into her classroom and took a mental image. Today was her first last day. She didn't really know what the other teachers had planned, but she wasn't going to make her kids do much. The last day in elementary school is much less stressful than in High School or college. Haley set her bag down on her desk and made sure she had everything. She had gone crazy getting everything graded in time to hand it back today. She made a mental note to push her due dates up for next year. She placed the graded papers in a pile and the DVD the class was going to watch next to that. All she had to do now was wait and enjoy the last moments of silence she had, she knew the kids were going to be rowdy today.

* * *

Rowdy was an understatement. The kids were going crazy. They were all very excited that it was their last day and even more excited that they got to watch Finding Nemo. Haley hoped playing a movie on the last day was normal, she didn't feel very comfortable not knowing what the other teachers were doing. She sat behind her desk and watched the movie with the students. She hadn't seen it in a while, but she always found this movie entertaining. Sawyer caught her eye as she walked up to her ask. "Hey Sawyer! Are you excited it's the last day of school?" Sawyer smiled at Haley, "Very! Miss James I know you're marrying my Uncle Nathan so does that mean you're going to be my Aunt Miss James?" Haley giggled, "If you want me to be…I can be your Aunt Haley, yes. But, you can also call me Haley…once today is over." Sawyer smiled, "I like Aunt Haley." Haley nodded, "Okay, good. Just don't call me that until tomorrow." Sawyer gave her a thumbs up, "Deal."

Haley found it harder to say goodbye to her students than she expected. They would always be her first class and that was something that she would always cherish. She said goodbye to them each individually as they left her classroom for the final time. She made sure to tell each of them to come see her next year. They all agreed and that made Haley feel good. She always wanted to be a good teacher, but she also wanted to be well liked. She felt confident that she accomplished that this year. She walked back over to her desk and picked up her purse and the bag she had brought the graded papers in. She took one more look around the classroom. She walked to the door and turned the lights out before going into the hallway. She went into the office and said her goodbyes to everyone in there, they all said they would see her next year. Haley was already looking forward to coming back to work after the summer off. She was walking to her car when she heard her phone ring. She pulled her phone from her purse and answered it without seeing who it was. "Hello?" "How does it feel to be done with your first full year of teaching?" She giggled, "How does it feel to be done with your first almost full year of coaching The Ravens?" Nathan chuckled, "I asked you first." Haley got into her car and buckled her seatbelt, "Surprisingly sad, but really good at the same time." Nathan turned the lights off in his office and nodded his head, "I understand completely." Haley started to drive toward her apartment, "So, what are you doing tonight?" "Hanging out with my fiancé, what are you doing?" "Uhm, I think I can pencil in some time for my fiancé." Nathan chuckled as he walked to his car in the parking lot of the High School, "Good. I'll come over now?" "Sounds good. See you soon."

* * *

Haley and Nathan decided to order pizza and watch a movie on the couch. They realized that that was a bit boring for two people who were starting their summer vacation, but they wanted to take it easy because the following night was their bachelor and bachelorette parties. Brooke had planned the whole thing so Haley honestly did not know what they were doing. Nathan on the other hand knew what Luke and Julian had planned. The guys were just going to play poker at Luke's house. That sounded perfect to Nathan, something calm and casual. Haley rested her head on his legs and faced toward the TV. Nathan ran his fingers through her hair soothingly. Haley felt her eyelids get heavy as Nathan put his other hand on her hip. Haley dozed off a little but woke back up when she heard Nathan laugh loudly. She looked back at him, "Did I wake you up?" She nodded her head but kept her eyes closed. "Sorry baby." She smiled, "Not a problem. I actually missed waking up next to you, this feels nice." Nathan leaned down to kiss her, "Yeah." Haley intensified the kiss when she ran her hands all over his head. Nathan brought himself back up taking Haley with him. She was uncomfortable with her neck turned all the way to the side so she brought herself up right in front of him. She got in the most comfortable position for her, which was straddling his legs. Nathan had his hands on her shoulders as Haley ran her tongue along his lips. She moaned into his mouth when she felt him move his hands down to her breasts. Haley could feel his hardness between her legs which only made her want him more. She pulled back to look at him. His mouth was red and his eyes were filled with lust. She missed that look. She grabbed his head and brought her mouth back to his. She didn't care that they were so close to the wedding, she wanted Nathan and she wanted him now. She moaned his name as he kissed her neck. "I want you Nathan." Nathan ran his hands down her back and lifted her shirt off of her. He looked her in the eyes, "God I was hoping you would say that." Haley giggled and touched his face gently, "We almost made it." Nathan unhooked her bra and smiled, "We gave it a solid attempt." Haley reconnected their mouths. The two of them were so caught up in their own world that they didn't hear Brooke unlock the door and come into the apartment. Brooke kept one hand on the door knob and covered her eyes with the other one, "Oh my God!" Haley and Nathan both looked toward the door in terror. Nathan immediately pulled Haley closer to him in an attempt to cover her naked upper half. "Brooke. Please shut the door." Brooke slammed the door shut, but kept her hand over her eyes. She walked toward the kitchen, "Damn it guys. I thought you were trying that whole no sex thing?" Haley got off of Nathan and retrieved her shirt, "Yeah…we were." Brooke smirked at Haley who was now fully dressed, "You _were_, huh?" Nathan chuckled, "No, we are." Nathan met Haley in the kitchen and put a hand on her back, "I gotta go. I actually had plans with Julian tonight." Haley smiled at him, "You didn't seem to have plans five minutes ago?" Nathan walked toward the door, "Oh I had plans then too, just very different plans." Haley laughed, "Maybe you can do whatever you had planned with Julian." Nathan looked back at Brooke and Haley who were both laughing, "Ha ha. No." He opened the door, "Night Hales. Bye, Brooke." They both waved to him as he shut the door. Brooke walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. She walked back to the counter where Haley was sitting, "So things were getting pretty intense?" Haley laughed, "Yeah, I'm actually glad you interrupted us…we are so close, we just got wrapped up in everything." Brooke raised her eyebrows, "I'd say. It looked like Nathan was about to wrap something else before I walked in." Haley looked at Brooke with wide eyes and hit her playfully with the magazine she was reading, "Brooke Davis!" Brooke 's voice was high pitched when she said, "What? It's just the truth!" Haley blushed and tried to change the subject, "So is everything planned for tomorrow?" Brooke clapped her hands, "Yes. Yes. Be ready at 7:30." Brooke started to walk toward her room as Haley yelled after her, "No clues?" Brooke looked back at Haley once she was in the doorway of her room, "That was your clue…be ready at 7:30." Brooke said seriously. Haley laughed, "Okay fine."


	20. Chapter 20

AN: I just wanted again to thank everyone that is reading this story. I am surprised that there are so many of you. I have never written anything before so I welcome any and all feedback. Thanks :)

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY

Haley was ready early, no surprise there. Brooke had left the apartment a couple hours ago and Haley hadn't heard from her since. She was not worried, this was Brooke…she was always planning stuff like this, she knew she was in good hands. At 7:27 Brooke rushed back into the apartment. Haley was sitting at the kitchen in her best bachelorette clothes reading Julius Caesar. Brooke looked her once over, "Tutor Girl, you look smoking!" Haley looked at Brooke, "Really? It's not too much?" Haley subconsciously pulled at the end of her tight hot pink dress. She had on a cropped leather jacket over her dress that matched with her black pumps. Brooke shook her head, "You look perfect. But, first things first…I am totally sending a picture of you in this outfit to Nate. He will go crazy!" Haley laughed and got up from her chair. She liked the idea of Nathan seeing her like this, but not being able to touch her. She handed her phone to Brooke with the camera already on. Haley smiled at the camera. Brooke took a quick picture and handed the phone back to Haley. Haley attached the picture to a text message while Brooke walked around the apartment grabbing a couple things she had forgotten earlier. By the time Haley was done Brooke was back at the door ready to go. "You have everything?" Haley smiled crookedly, "I don't know because I don't know what we are doing." Brooke laughed, "Right. Well, you have everything…you shouldn't need anything besides your ID." Haley nodded, "Alright then, I'm good." Brooke moved Haley out the door and locked it behind her. They made their way to the lobby and Haley saw the limo outside the building. "Brooke?" "Haley…you are only getting married once. We are going to make this night perfect." Haley nodded and jogged toward the limo, which was kind of hard to do in her heels. She opened the door and saw Peyton, Quinn, Taylor and a couple of her friends from work waiting for her. "Hey everyone!" Haley said excitedly. Brooke followed Haley inside the limo and shut the door. She rolled down the privacy window and talked to the driver. She gave him an address Haley knew sounded familiar. Before she could give the address too much thought Peyton was putting a "Bride To Be" sash around Haley and a crown on her head. Brooke handed her a drink then and they were soon toasting Haley and Nathan's up-coming wedding. It didn't take long to get to their first stop; Haley didn't even have enough time to thank everyone for coming, especially her sisters who had to travel to get to Tree Hill. Brooke ushered everyone out of the limo, Haley was last. She got out of the limo and saw they were at Tric. Haley smiled at Brooke, "I love this place." Brooke nodded, "I know you do, that's why we are here." Haley walked to catch up to the rest of her friends. They didn't have any problems getting in because Brooke told them they were coming. Brooke also reserved the private room inside the club. Haley had never been in there. It was so nice. They had their own private bar with a great view of the stage below them. "Brooke, I cannot believe you did all of this. Thank you." Brooke smiled and gave Haley a hug, "I love you Tutor Girl." "I love you too Brooke."

The girls were all having a great time. Haley didn't even realize how long they had been at Tric until she looked at her phone. She saw she had a text from Nathan. She opened it and smirked down at her phone. She responded quickly and put her phone back in her clutch. She went back over to the railing of the private room and looked down toward the stage. Sheryl Crow was performing tonight, she was one of Haley's favorites. She knew this wasn't a coincidence; Brooke planned her party around this concert. Sheryl took the stage and Haley and the rest of the girls yelled as loud as they could. She played the opening cords of Haley's favorite song and she screamed even louder.

* * *

Nathan couldn't stop checking his phone. Haley was taking forever to text him back which really wasn't fair considering she started this conversation. He was caught looking at his phone once again when Lucas hit him in the shoulder. "Your turn, man." Nathan looked at the cards on the table and put more of his chips in, "I raise. You guys are giving me the money anyway since I'm getting married." Julian chuckled, "Alright, in that case I fold." Nathan laughed and brought all of the chips to his side of the table. Nathan was having a good time. He had his brother and his closest friends with him. He appreciated the effort that Lucas and Julian put in while planning his party, but he could not get the picture Haley sent him out of his head. He needed to see her, he had a feeling he knew where she was. He knew Brooke would take her to a club in town. He cleared his throat, "What do you boys say we go out of a little bit?" "Where to?" Lucas asked. "I was thinking we could hit up Tric?" Nathan asked. Julian shook his head, "How do you know that the girls are there?" Nathan pointed at him, "You just told me. Thanks man." Nathan got up from the table and Julian followed him, "Brooke would kill me if we showed up there. I don't even think she knows that I know." Nathan smiled, "Great. Then she won't know you told and we can just say that we decided to stop by for a beer. Good? Okay, let's go." Nathan walked toward the front door and everyone followed him, "Why are you in such a rush, Nate?" Nathan looked back at his friends, "If you guys saw what Haley is wearing tonight you would be in a rush too." They all chuckled as they walked toward Lucas' car.

* * *

The concert was perfect, this whole night was perfect. The only thing missing for Haley was Nathan. She wanted her best friend to be here to enjoy all of this with her. She walked back to her clutch to text him once again, she knew Brooke would be so mad if she knew they were texting. She wrote a quick text saying that she missed him and then she put her phone away. Brooke was at the bar and Haley walked over to her, "Thank you so much for all of this Brooke. I really appreciate it." Brooke smiled, "It is fabulous isn't it?" Haley nodded, "Yes. Very fab. Thank you." Brooke leaned into to hug her, "You are very welcome." They both walked over to the railing where the rest of their group was. Haley walked over to Quinn and Taylor who were both swaying along to the music. "Thank you both for coming. I couldn't imagine my bachelorette party without my sisters." They three of them hugged. Haley leaned against the railing to watch the rest of the show when something caught her eye. She looked down at the crowd and saw Nathan. She smiled and shook her head. She tapped Peyton on the shoulder and pointed down to the dance floor, "Oh my God. How did he know where we were?" Peyton got Brooke's attention, "Nate, Luke, Julian and everyone else from his party are here." Brooke looked confused and rolled her eyes, "Julian." Haley smiled at the angry expression on Brooke's face. Brooke looked at Haley, "I'm so sorry. I let it slip where we would be I guess…I'm sorry." Haley smiled, "It's okay Brooke. I'm glad they're here. I had my girl time, but this way we can end the night together." Haley winked at Peyton and Brooke. She turned around and talked toward the stairs leading down to the dance floor. She stood on the last step and watched as Nathan finally noticed her. He quickly walked up to her and picked her up with ease. She wrapped her legs around his waist and put her forehead on his. "Hi." Nathan inhaled, breathing in her vanilla sent. "Hi baby." "You look very handsome." Nathan pulled away and kissed her nose softly, "You look beautiful." "Thank you." Nathan walked up the stairs with Haley wrapped around his waist. He set her down when he made it to the top. "Hey Brooke." Nathan smiled, he hoped Brooke wasn't mad at Julian. Brooke hugged him, "You crashing my party Scott?" Nathan pulled away from her hug and shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe?" Brooke gently pushed on his chest, "You're lucky I like you." Nathan chuckled and pointed down to the dance floor, "I brought your boyfriend with me. Does that make it better?" Brooke nodded her head and walked toward the stairs. Nathan saw Peyton, "Your husband is down there too." Peyton smiled and followed Brooke down the stairs. Nathan and Haley were alone up there now, sometime during the performance and when Haley spotted Nathan the others had joined everyone else on the dance floor. Haley pushed her body against Nathan. He ran his hands up and down her back, "New dress?" She nodded up at him as they made eye contact. Nathan let his hands rest on her butt, "I like it." Haley smiled up at him. "I figured you would." Nathan smiled and leaned down to kiss her. He stopped just before their lips touched, "Am I predictable?" Haley nodded her head but kept her eyes closed. She touched her lips to his, "Just a little. But I like it." Nathan chuckled as he brought his lips back to hers. He grabbed her hand that was on his chest and laced their fingers. He started walking forward and before Haley knew it her back was on the wall behind her. Nathan didn't part their lips until neither of them could breathe. Nathan made his way down her neck as Haley moved her hands through his hair. Nathan brought his mouth back to her ear, "I cannot wait to be your husband." Haley put her hand on the back of his head, holding him to her. "I cannot wait to be your wife." She said quietly. Nathan reconnected their lips and the couple was once again lost in their own world.

* * *

Haley and the girls ended up taking the limo back to her apartment. She was a little tipsy by the time she and Brooke made it back home. She was singing loudly as Brooke helped her into her room. Haley kicked off her heels and plopped down on her bed. She rolled over and put her head on her pillow. "Thank you Brooke." Brooked laughed at Haley's slurred speech, "You already said that, but you are welcome." Brooke tucked Haley in, "I'm really lucky. I get to marry my best friend soon." Brooke smiled down at her friend who still had her eyes closed. Haley continued, "I mean…if we are not out there finding who we want to spend forever with, then what are we doing? I got lucky…I found my forever my first time out." Brooke nodded and walked to the door, "Good night Haley." She turned the light off and shut the door. Haley was asleep within seconds.

* * *

Haley slept in. She woke up feeling better than she expected considering she drank too much last night. She rolled out of her bed and walked down the hallway to the kitchen. She was surprised to find Brooke standing at the stove, "Hey girl!" Haley smiled and waved. She walked to the fridge and poured herself a glass of orange juice. "Sleep well?" Haley smiled, "Yes. Thank you for getting me to bed." Brooke laughed, "I think I owe you for doing that for me around a hundred times." Haley giggled and sat down on the counter. "I think that is about accurate." Brooke flipped the eggs she had in the pan, "I'm making eggs." Haley swung her legs back and forth, "Yummy. Sounds good." Nathan walked in from the bathroom and Haley glanced at him confused, "What are you doing here?" Nathan chuckled and walked in between her legs and gave her a kiss. "I came to check on you." She smiled at him and clasped her hands around his neck, "That, my dear soon-to-be-husband is very sweet." Nathan smiled, "I'm charming. What can I say?" Haley laughed. Brooke interrupted them when she said that breakfast was ready. Haley jumped off of the counter and sat down in one of the chairs. Brooke put a plate in front of her, "This should help with the hang over." Haley nodded, "Surprisingly, I am not that hung-over. I don't know why, but I sure as hell don't mind." Nathan chuckled and ran his hand down her back, "My girl is a badass." Haley smiled toward him and nodded.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Haley kept her eyes closed as Brooke applied the last of her eye shadow. "Okay it's time to put on your dress!" Brooke squealed. Haley laughed and nodded. Peyton brought Haley's wedding dress to her from the closet door it was hanging on. Haley had been getting ready in one of Nathan's button down shirts all day. She liked feeling close to him even though they hadn't seen or talked to each other all day. Haley unbuttoned her shirt and Brooke and Peyton slid her dress over her head. Haley looked at herself in the mirror as Brooke zipped the dress up. Haley started to tear up as she examined herself. "I'm marring Nathan today." Brooke looked at Haley in the mirror, "You get to marry your best friend today." Haley smiled and blinked away a few tears. Nathan and Haley had been so busy recently. They finished fixing up their house and moved all of their stuff in within the last couple of days. The house was ready for them to live in once they returned from their Honeymoon in London. Between moving their stuff and last minute wedding details Haley hadn't had the time to appreciate her upcoming wedding. But, now standing in front of a mirror in her beautiful white wedding dress, she was getting to appreciate all of it. Haley wiped away the tears underneath her eyes, "I get to marry my best friend today." Haley smiled and turned around to face Brooke. "Thank you, Brooke, for everything. I don't know where I would be without you. I love you!" Brooke started to cry, "Don't ruin my makeup! But, for the record I love you too and I am so happy for you!" Peyton walked over to them, "It's time." Haley straightened up and let a wide smile take over her face. Brooke looked at her, "You ready?" Haley nodded, "I've been waiting for this for a long time."

* * *

"You have the rings right Luke?" Lucas laughed, "Yes, for the 900th time, I have the rings. What is your deal man? I've never seen you this nervous." Nathan gave Lucas a pointed look, "No shit man, I've never gotten married before so…" Lucas laughed, "Everything is going to be fine." Nathan nodded, "Yeah, I know. I just want everything to be perfect for Haley." Julian approached the brothers and hit Nathan on his back, "You ready for this man?" Nathan nodded, "I've been waiting for today." Julian smiled, "Good. It's time." The three men walked toward their posts at the end of the aisle that was already covered with flower pedals. Nathan wore a black suit that was tailored perfectly. He had on a white tie while Luke and Julian wore white bowties. Nathan stood facing where Haley would come from. He wiped his sweaty hands on his pants and smiled as Sawyer finished up dropping flowers down the aisle. Next came Quinn, Peyton, and Brooke in their red bridesmaid dresses. Once Brooke took her place Nathan knew Haley was next. The music changed and everyone stood up. Nathan took a deep breath in and smiled as soon as Haley came into his sight. She looked absolutely stunning. Her dress was beautiful and her hair was curled and falling down her back. She had one hand on her purple bouquet and the other around her father's arm. Haley was smiling widely as she made eye contact with Nathan. Nathan watched as Jimmy whispered something in his daughter's ear as they made it to the end of the aisle. Haley smiled at Jimmy and gave him a kiss. Nathan walked down the two stairs and shook Jimmy's hand. Jimmy took his seat and Nathan grabbed Haley's hand and walked them up to the priest. Nathan leaned into Haley, "You're beautiful." Haley smiled and blushed. The priest spoke for awhile before allowing Haley and Nathan to say their vows. Nathan and Haley were facing each other holding hands. Haley went first, "Nathan, it has been said that there is one word that will free us from the weight and the pain of life and that word is love. And I believe that. It doesn't mean that it hasn't been hard, or that it won't be. It's just I found a stillness and bravery within myself with you. You make me brave. And I will love you until the end of time. This I vow today." Nathan ran his thumb over the back of her hand as he started, "I love you Haley, you are my forever. I've know that for awhile but, today when I look into your eyes my love for you only grows. That love with never waver, this I vow to you today and always and forever." The priest looked at Haley and told her to place Nathan's ring on his finger. She slid his ring on with ease, Nathan smiled when he felt Haley's cold hands, he knew she was nervous. Haley repeated after the priest and then Nathan did the same. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." "I love you Haley." "I love you." Their lips met in a passionate kiss that didn't last long enough for either of them. They were still holding hands as they faced the crowd that was cheering for them. Haley grabbed her bouquet back from Brooke and walked back down the aisle. Nathan was walking fast and Haley knew why. They found a private corner inside the tent Haley had gotten ready in. Nathan pushed Haley up against the wall, "You're my wife." Haley smiled up at him and ran her fingers over his face. She got on her tip toes and touched her forehead to his. They both closed their eyes, trying to remember everything about his moment. Nathan moved his hands from her lower back up and down. Haley smiled and pulled back to look him in the eye. "You're my husband." Nathan leaned down to kiss her. They didn't pull away until they were both breathless. "We have a reception to attend, mister." Nathan chuckled, "I'm more looking forward to our own party tonight." Haley giggled and used his tie to bring him closer. She raised her eyebrows, "Me too."

* * *

Nathan had Haley draped over his arms. She had her hands around his neck; she was kissing him the whole way up the elevator. Nathan slid the key card in and walked them into the hotel room. They were spending the night here and then leaving for London in the morning. Haley pulled away from Nathan to look around the room. She thought Nathan would set her down, but he didn't. There were candles all around the room so Nathan kept the lights off. Haley looked around in awe, "Nathan this is perfect. Thank you." Nathan chuckled, "It isn't much…" Haley interrupted him, "It's perfect. I love it. I love you." Nathan smiled and kissed her. He finally put her down and starred at her, "This is where we are spending our first night as husband and wife." Haley nodded at him and took a couple steps back from him. She looked at Nathan, he had taken his jacket off during the reception and now stood in front of her with his sleeves rolled up and his tie loosened around his neck. Nathan looked at the blank expression on her face, "What?" Haley shook her head and smiled, "We're married." Nathan walked closer to her and rested his hands on her butt, "We are." Nathan moved his hands up her dress to the zipper. He pulled it down with ease and Haley moved into his touch. It had been awhile and Haley was nervous. Nathan helped Haley step out of her dress; she was soon standing in front of him in nothing but her lacy bra and panties. Nathan leaned down to kiss her and she soon began unbuttoning his shirt. She pulled it off of his shoulders as he moved them toward the bed. Haley was down on the bed with his weight on top of her. Nathan moved his mouth down her neck and whispered in her ear, "God, I love you Haley. I missed you, I missed this, I missed us." Haley ran her hands down Nathan's bare back as Nathan brought his mouth back over Haley's. Haley moved her hands around Nathan and began working on his belt buckle. She got that off with ease; she didn't even have to open her eyes. Nathan moved away from her and slipped his pants off. He took his socks off as well and crawled back up Haley's body. Nathan leaned on his elbows over Haley and ran his fingers over her face gently. Haley closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, "I love you Nathan." Nathan nodded and rubbed his nose over Haley's. He then moved himself so he had one leg on either side of Haley with his weight resting on his knees. Nathan moved his hands down her body and pulled her panties off. Next off was her bra. All their clothes were now on the floor and Haley and Nathan lay on their bed completely naked. Nathan didn't take his time, he moved right into Haley. She moaned his name. After six weeks of nothing, this felt perfect. She noted that her idea worked, this was special. Haley ran her hands down Nathan's back as he moved on top of her. She met him thrust for thrust and Nathan moved his mouth off of hers. Haley moved legs further apart, allowing him to go deeper. He had one hand on her breast and his mouth on her neck. Haley knew this wasn't going to last long, but she also knew this wouldn't be the only time tonight. She gave into the moans that escaped her. Nathan moved his hand down her body and that was all it took. Haley was exploding and she pulled his face closer to hers. She yelled Nathan's name and that was all it took for him. He exploded into her moaning her name. He rolled over of her and looked over at her. She was sweaty and her face was red. Nathan missed watching her like this. Haley could feel his eyes on her so she looked over at him and smiled. "I'm going to like being your wife." She moved over and straddled his body. Nathan put his hands on her thighs which were on either side of his torso. "I'm going to like being your husband." Haley moved in closer to him and reconnected their lips. Nathan and Haley had a lot of time to make up for, and they would definitely be celebrating their marriage all night.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Haley woke up and opened her eyes to find Nathan already awake and staring at her. She smiled at him, "Good morning." Nathan grabbed her hand and held it. "Good morning, wife." Haley's smile widened as she ran her free hand over his cheek. "I like the sound of that." Nathan chuckled, "Good, because you're going to hear it forever." Haley giggled, "Forever is a long time." Nathan nodded, "Good." Haley brought his head down toward her and connected their lips. Nathan pulled the sheet off of her and settled himself on her. They both were wrapped up in the moment; neither of them cared to check the time. Nathan ran his hands down Haley's naked body and whispered in her ear, "I've got plans for you Mrs. Scott." Haley laughed and then froze. Nathan noticed her get stiff, "What's wrong baby?" Haley turned her head to the clock, "Nathan! It is 12:30. We have to be at the airport in a half hour." Haley pushed him off of her and got up. She started running around the room. Nathan rolled over and watched her, "We are all packed. We have plenty of time to have sex." Haley turned to him and rolled her eyes, "I don't want to look like a dog when we land in London. I would like to look presentable for my husband." Nathan looked over her still naked body, "You are very presentable just like that." Haley blushed and went into the bathroom, "Get dressed baby, I don't want to be late." Nathan got up from the bed and put his boxers on. He knocked on the bathroom door, "I would like to shower." Haley rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see her. "Too late, I'm already in the shower." She yelled over the water. Nathan smirked and checked the door handle, it was unlocked. He opened the door to see her facing away from the door. He slipped out of his boxers, "If we are going to be late for our honeymoon we are going to have fun doing it." Haley turned around and let out a scream. "Nathan!" Nathan chuckled, "This is going to save time, I promise. We have a half hour right." Haley looked him up and down. "We have to get dressed and stuff too; we need to leave in twenty-five minutes." She frowned. Nathan moved in closer to her and rested his hands on her hips, "Baby I can do a lot in twenty-five minutes." Haley giggled, "Show me what you got, Scott." Nathan picked Haley up and the fact that they were in a hurry was forgotten.

* * *

Nathan and Haley made it to the airport on time, a miracle if you ask Haley. She didn't get enough time to blow dry her hair, but she didn't mind, she much enjoyed the distraction Nathan provided her with. They were currently sitting on the plane, waiting for everyone else to get settled. They were in a row of two so Haley was sitting by the window and Nathan was resting his feet in the aisle. They had the arm rest up so they could hold hands, "Flying must be uncomfortable when you're a giant, huh?" Haley teased. Nathan looked at her and smiled, "It's nothing I can't handle. In six hours I'll be in London with my beautiful wife…and that is worth being uncomfortable." Haley leaned in to him and kissed him on the cheek. "You're so sexy when you talk like that." Nathan pulled away from her, "So sexy that I can convince you to join the mile high club?" He asked. She smiled, "Uh…no." She said certainly. He chuckled, "It was worth a shot."

The flight actually went quickly. They watched a movie on Haley's iPad and both slept a little bit. Before they knew it they were landing at the Heathrow airport. Once they exited the plane they walked toward baggage claim. Nathan held Haley's hand as he led them toward where their bags were. They waited patiently for the bags to start around the carousal. Haley ran her thumb up and down the hand she was holding. She yawned and Nathan let go of her hand and put his arm around her. She clasped both hands around his back as he ran his hand up and down hers. Haley had her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Nathan kissed the top of her head and whispered in her ear, "We will be at the hotel soon. We can sleep for 12 hours if that's what you want." Haley giggled but didn't move her head from his chest, "That sounds good right now, just as long as you're next to me." Nathan rested his chin on her head, "There's nowhere else I'd be." The bags finally started coming and Haley spotted their bag quickly. She pointed to it and Nathan grabbed it. He pulled up the handle and they started walking toward the door. Haley carried their carryon bag on her left shoulder and held Nathan's hand on the other side. They walked thru the doors and spotted a taxi. Nathan put their bags in the trunk and told the driver the hotel address. It was in the center of the city so it was going to be a little bit before they were there; traffic was bad this time of day. Nathan put his arm around Haley and she rested her head on his chest once again. Nathan kissed her forehead, "I'll wake you when we get there." She nodded but stayed quiet.

* * *

"Nathan this is so beautiful! Oh my goodness! You can see the London Eye from here! Oh my God, Nathan!" Nathan walked over to where Haley was standing. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head in her hair. "This place is perfect." She whispered. "You're perfect." He countered. She laughed, "Yeah, sure." She turned around in his arms, "Thank you Nathan. Thank you for this, thank you for yesterday, thank you for everything. I love you." Nathan nodded, "I love you." Haley got up on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear, "I took a nap in the taxi." Nathan nodded, "I know." She continued, "So, I am not tired. You on the other hand were cramped in a tiny airplane seat and then cramped in the back seat of a car for an extended period of time. You, my dear husband, earned yourself a back massage." Nathan pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. He had his eyebrows raised, "Yeah?" She nodded, "Yep. Now, please take of your shirt and lay on the bed." "Yes ma'am." They walked back in from the balcony and Nathan took his shirt off and threw it on the floor. He lay down in the center of the bed with his head and the end. Haley made herself comfortable by putting one leg on either side of him. She rested her butt on his and reached for his shoulders. She rubbed them gently and could already feel how tense he was. "Have you been stressed, baby?" She asked quietly. Nathan nodded, "Yeah, a little. With fixing up the house, work, and getting married I have had a lot on my plate recently." Haley nodded and moved so she could whisper in his ear, "Well, guess what? We did get married, you're on summer break from work, and our house is perfect." Nathan smiled into the comforter of the bed. "You're right." Haley pulled away from his ear, "Of course I am." They stayed silent as she massaged all over his back. Once she made it to his lower back he had fallen asleep. She left light kisses up his spine and went back to his ear, "Hey you, wake up." Nathan smiled when we heard her voice. "I'm up." She laughed, "Yeah right. Move back here, you're taking up the whole bed." Nathan got up and pulled the covers back and slid up against Haley. She was lying on her back and opened her arms to him. He snuggled up to her and laid his head on her chest. She stroked his hair, "I love you Nathan Scott." Nathan ran his hand over her stomach, "I love you Haley James Scott."

* * *

Nathan and Haley were both feeling well rested the next day. They were only here for one week and were determined to get as much sightseeing in as possible. Haley made a list of everything she wanted to do. They were currently marking off number four, "Visit Buckingham Palace." Nathan took pictures of Haley outside the gates and they asked a stranger to take one of both of them. Nathan was happy that Haley was so happy. She loved London, he knew that. After Buckingham Palace they walked hand and hand to Westminster Abbey. On the way they joked about the royals and had fun people watching. When they arrived outside the church they were surprised by the line of people. "Do you want to wait in line and go in?" Haley shook her head, "We should just come back on Sunday and go to mass." Nathan smiled, "Is my wife cheating the system?" Haley nodded, "She is. She doesn't like lines, but she is dying to see where Prince William and Kate got married." Nathan laughed and put his arm around her, "Sounds good to me." They continued walking around for awhile just enjoying the city. "What's next on the list?" Haley pulled this list from her purse, "Let me see." She stayed quiet for a couple seconds, "This one isn't on the list, but it sounds spectacular right about now." Nathan smiled down at her, "What is it?" "Eat macaroni and cheese and have sex with my husband." Nathan nodded and grabbed her hand. He started walking quickly toward their hotel. Haley laughed and tried her hardest to keep up with him, "So that's a yes?" He looked back at her, "That's a hell yes."

Haley went into the bathroom as soon as they were back at the hotel. She came out in her robe and saw Nathan sitting on the bed watching Sports Center. She walked toward him, "So should we order room service first? Or eat after?" Nathan perked up, "Why don't we order room service in between rounds?" Haley giggled and nodded, "Sounds perfect." She undid the tie on her robe and let it drop to the floor. Nathan quickly looked away from the TV and looked his wife up and down. Haley stood in front of him barefoot with only a lacy bra and panties on. She smiled in satisfaction when she saw him looking her up and down. "Can you turn the TV off?" Nathan nodded and turned it off, throwing the remote on the ground. He walked toward her and put both of his hands around her head, pulling her toward him. Haley let her hands stay by her sides as they made out passionately. Haley began working on Nathan's jeans when she couldn't take it anymore. She got his belt off and unbuttoned his jeans. Nathan pulled away from her to slip out of his shoes and socks. Once his socks were off he took his boxers and jeans all the way off. He then took his shirt off and followed Haley to the bed. She pulled the covers back and got underneath them. He got in next to her and pulled himself on top of her. He kissed her neck and unhooked her bra. She was always surprised at how easy that was for him, he didn't even need her to lift herself off of the bed. He pulled her bra off and threw it on the ground with the rest of their clothes. He kissed his way down her body until he reached her panties. He slid them down her legs and then kissed his way back up to her lips. She pulled on his head and brought him back to her. Nathan had one hand on Haley's face as she played with the hairs on the back of his neck. Nathan used his other hand to bring one of her legs up. She had one leg bent and the other one straight. He put his hand on the back of her thigh and eased himself into her. He moved his mouth toward her ear, "You're mine." He bit her earlobe. She ran her hands down his back. She had her hands on his butt cheeks and pushed him further into her. She moaned his name and closed her eyes. He reconnected their lips and continued his pace on top of her. Nathan pulled away so he could get a good look at her. She opened her eyes and moved her hands to his face, "I like being yours." She smiled. Nathan shook his head and increased his pace. Haley pulled his face back to hers; she just needed something to hold onto. Nathan knew what happened when she stopped kissing him back. He pulled away and watched her as she screamed his name and let herself go. He joined her in oblivion seconds later. Nathan rolled off of her and looked at the ceiling. They both tried to regain their breath. Haley reached over and grabbed his hand. "I'm hungry now." Nathan smiled, "Mac and cheese time?" Haley nodded, "Yeah, I have a feeling we are going to need our strength tonight." Nathan chuckled, "I'll order extra."

* * *

Nathan and Haley spent the rest of their days in London exactly how they spent their first one. They wondered around the city all day and made love all night. It was a fast honeymoon, but they were excited to be getting back home. Haley was excited to start her life with Nathan. They were currently on the way home from the airport. Haley sat nervously in her seat as Nathan drove them home. This was her home now; she shared her home with Nathan. Haley looked at him and moved her hand up and down his back, "It just hit me…we are going home. You're driving us home for the first time. We live together now." Nathan pulled into the driveway as Haley continued, "This is _our_ house." Nathan nodded his head, "This is our beginning baby. This is where our next chapter starts." Haley nodded, "I'm really happy to be starting this chapter with you baby." Nathan kissed her forehead and got out of the car. He pulled the bags from the trunk and followed Haley up the stairs to the entry of their house. Haley found the key and slipped it in. Nathan came up behind her and lifted her up. He kicked open the door and help Haley in his arms. "I believe this is tradition?" Haley smiled and playfully picked her legs up and down, "I believe you are correct." Nathan carefully walked them into the house. It was exactly as they had left it, except all of their wedding gifts were in the living room. Nathan set Haley down and went back outside to get the bags. He walked passed her and put the bags in their room. Haley went into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "Nathan someone stocked the fridge." Nathan walked back down the hall to the kitchen, "Yeah, I asked Peyton to. I figured you wouldn't want to go to the grocery store." Haley smiled at him, "That was very thoughtful." Nathan walked to her and slid his arms around her waist, "So what are you going to make me for dinner, wife?" Haley laughed and pointed at him, "Watch it." Nathan laughed, "I love your cooking baby. Plus, we need to eat. We have to christen the house." Nathan kissed her neck as he said the last part. Haley closed her eyes, "The tradition is every room right?" Nathan pulled away from her neck, "Every room. Why don't we start here?" Haley smiled but pushed him away from her. "I thought you wanted to eat first?" Nathan chuckled and headed back toward their room. "Fine, I'll unpack, you cook." Haley pulled a pot from the cabinet, "Sounds fair to me."

* * *

Nathan and Haley had a nice first dinner in their new home. After dinner they snuggled up on their new couch and watched a movie. Haley started to fall asleep before the movie was over so she got up and walked to their bedroom. Nathan turned the DVD player and the TV off and followed Haley to their room. Haley took off her clothes and threw them in the hamper. She reached for one of Nathan's shirts and slipped it over her head. Nathan watched her as she did this. He loved the way she looked in his shirts. Haley got into bed and Nathan took his shirt and pants off, slipping into bed in only his boxers. He pulled Haley to his chest and ran his hand up and down her back. Haley looked up at him, "It just hit me…this is our house. This is our bed…You don't have to go home in the morning or pack a bag…you're home. We're home…this place is ours, not mine and that makes me very, very happy." Nathan leaned down and kissed her. "It's nice to be home." Haley nodded as she yawned. "Go to sleep baby." Haley made herself comfortable on his chest and fell asleep quickly.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE

Nathan and Haley fell into a routine in the next few weeks. Neither one of them had to work so they spent a lot of time together. Because they had so much free time, it didn't take long to christen the house. Currently they were in the kitchen making dinner. Nathan looked at Haley as she chopped vegetables for their salads, "Hey, you're still on the pill right?" Haley looked at him confused, "What?" Nathan looked down awkwardly, "I mean I know we're married, but we don't want kids right now. We've been having a lot of sex, and while I don't mind that at all, we don't want to ruin our newlywed bliss with a baby." Haley took a step back and put her hand on her hip, "Oh we don't?" Nathan looked up at her and saw how pissed she was and knew he was in trouble. "I mean…we just got married six weeks ago." Haley rolled her eyes, "I'm very aware of that Nathan…I was there." Nathan slammed his hands on the counter, "Damn it Haley…I wasn't trying to fight, I just wanted to make sure we were still being safe." Haley shook her head, "Maybe you should have thought about how horrible it would be to have kids with me before you married me." Nathan shook his head, "You know that's not true Haley." Haley tried to hold back her tears, but she wasn't doing a very good job. "I'm still on the pill, yes. I thought I was pregnant last week, but I was wrong…lucky for you." Nathan walked to her but she moved away before he could touch her. "Don't touch me." "Don't do that Haley, don't be mad at me." Haley walked away and grabbed her purse, "I'll be back later." Nathan ran after her, "Where are you going?" Haley wiped the tears from her eyes and slung her purse over her shoulder, "I don't know…I just…I need to think. You don't want kids and that's my fault. It is...We didn't talk about that before we got married much. How did we not? I need to think, I need some air." Nathan watched her walk away. The sound of her slamming the door echoed in his mind until she came home later that night

* * *

Nathan waited for Haley in their bathroom. He set it up all fancy, lots of candles, he just needed her. He heard the front door slam shut and immediately started the bath water. She walked into their room and called his name. He came out of the bathroom and saw her red puffy eyes and instantly felt guilty. He was no doubt the reason for those red puffy eyes. "Haley, I don't want you to think I don't want kids. I do and I want them with you. I'm sorry that you got the impression that I don't because I do. If you would have been pregnant that would have been great." Haley shook her head, "You don't mean that." Nathan walked to her and ran his hands up and down her arms, he was grateful that she didn't turn away. "I do mean that baby, I love you. I did a lot of thinking while you were gone and…" Haley only saw certainty in his eyes, she believed him. She interrupted him, "Is the water on in there?" Nathan looked back toward the bathroom, "Uhm, yeah. I drew you a bath." Haley smiled, "Why don't we finish this conversation in there then?" Nathan nodded. They walked in the bathroom and took off their clothes. Nathan got in first and put his back in the end of the tub. Haley got in and rested on Nathan's chest. Nathan engulfed her in his arms and Haley looked back so she could see Nathan. "You were saying something before, what was it?" Nathan tightened his hold on her and kissed her neck, "I was saying…I thought a lot while you were gone and I realized something…a baby, with you, would be the biggest blessing I've had since meeting you. I thought that I wanted to wait to have kids, but something just feels right." Haley closed her eyes and ran her hand down his chest, "What are you saying?" Nathan looked at her nervously, "What are your thoughts on this? Did you want to be pregnant?" Haley held back her tears and nodded, "Yeah, I want that. That is why I got so upset earlier. I thought that we had different ideas of our future and that really scared me. I want to start a family with you. I know we're young and we just got married…but having a son with your eyes…now, I don't see how that could ever be a bad thing." Nathan shook his head, "No, a daughter, just like you." Haley smiled, "Really Nathan…what are you saying?" "I agree with you. We're ready. We are young and in love…I want this for you, I want this for us. I love you baby." Haley turned all the way around and straddled Nathan she ran her nose against his and smiled softly. She ran her hand through his wet hair and the other one down his chest. She kissed him passionately. Nathan pulled her closer to him and groaned when her wet breasts touched his chest. Haley pulled away from his lips and kissed his neck. Nathan's hands found her hair. Haley pulled away from his neck and whispered in his ear, "So what do you say Mr. Scott? Are we trying to make a baby?" Nathan nodded slowly, "Let's make a baby Mrs. Scott." Haley ran her hand over his cheek, "You are so sexy when you talk like that." Nathan moved his hands under her butt and pulled her as close as he could. He repositioned himself so he was on his knees, not caring that the water was splashing over the sides of the tub. "What are you doing?" "I'm getting out of this tub so I can make a baby with my wife." "Nathan, this could take time, you know that right?" Nathan stepped out of the tub, "Yeah, I do. We are going to have fun trying." Haley giggled and kissed him, "Show me what you got, Scott."

* * *

"I think one of those times probably did the trick." Nathan said breathlessly as he rolled off of Haley onto his back. Haley looked over at him, "You did some good work." Nathan chuckled and moved to his side so he could see her better. He ran his fingertips gently up and down her torso. "You did some good work too." Haley laughed, "I think we should probably do it one more time, just in case." Nathan got closer to Haley and kissed her neck, "I think that's an excellent idea." Haley pulled Nathan on top of her and put her hands in his hair. Nathan ran his hands up and down her body. Nathan grabbed her hand and put it above them. He used his other hand to separate her legs. Once he made himself comfortable within the walls of her legs, he plunged himself into her. Haley moaned at the feeling of being connect once again. Nathan kissed her neck, "Is this just practice or are you ovulating?" Haley pulled on his hair to get him to look her in the eye, "That's not sexy talk." Nathan chuckled, "No, sadly it is not." Haley closed her eyes and thought for a second, "Uhm, I should be ovulating, yeah actually." Nathan started to once again move inside of her, "So we could be making our baby right now?" Haley moaned and pulled him closer to her. "Yes." Nathan chuckled, "Was that a yes to the ovulating question, or a yes to what I'm doing?" Haley ran her fingernails down his back and whispered in his ear, "Both."

* * *

Haley had her head resting on Nathan's chest. She ran her finger over his abs and closed her eyes. He was rubbing her back and it was making her sleepy. "We could have made our baby tonight." Nathan smiled and kissed her forehead. Haley looked at him, "I hope you were sure that this is what you wanted." Haley moved one hand to her stomach, "It might be too late to change your mind." Nathan kissed her, "I want this. I love you, and I cannot wait to have a family with you." Haley nodded, "Good answer." She put her head back down on his chest. "I love you baby."


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY- FOUR

"Happy Birthday Sawyer!" The little girl smiled as she saw everyone she loved around her birthday cake. Nathan and Haley were there, Nathan had been feeling guilty for not spending much time with Sawyer recently. Sawyer blew out her candles and hugged her parents. After she hugged them she ran to Nathan. Nathan picked her up, "Happy Birthday, beautiful." Sawyer hugged Nathan as she spoke, "Thank you Uncle Nathan!" She then looked at Haley, "I'm glad you're here Aunt Haley." Haley ran her hand softly up and down Sawyer's arm, "We'll be around more, we promise." Sawyer smiled and looked at Nathan who nodded. "Good. Now set me down please so I can open my presents!" Nathan chuckled and set her back down. She ran to the table with all of her presents on it and Nathan slipped his arm around Haley's back. He whispered in her ear, "We have had an excellent reason for not being around much." Haley blushed and rolled her eyes. Nathan stepped back, "What? Trying to get you pregnant has become one of my favorite hobbies." Haley laughed, "Yeah?" Nathan nodded and started to say something but he was interrupted, "Uncle Nathan, Aunt Haley! I love this!" Haley and Nathan looked over at Sawyer who had her new toy from them over her head. They both laughed, "Good!" Sawyer moved on to the next gift as Lucas walked over to the two of them. "Where have you guys been? We haven't seen much of you guys over the last week." Haley smiled and looked at Nathan who looked awkwardly at the ground. "We've just been busy. You know…new house, newlywed stuff." Lucas' eyes widened, "Oh, I get it." Haley blushed and shook her head, "No, no, we haven't been just going at it like rabbits, I promise." Nathan looked over at her, he was shocked that she said something like that. Haley closed her eyes and exhaled loudly, "I didn't mean it like that." "How did you mean it?" Lucas asked. Nathan looked at her and smiled as he crossed his arms, "Yeah how did you mean that Hales?" She gave Nathan a dirty look before looking at Lucas, "We're _trying_…so I mean…we have a purpose." Lucas smiled, "You guys are going to have a baby?" Nathan told Lucas to quiet down and then slipped his arm back around Haley, "God willing, yeah." Haley smiled and looked up at Nathan. "We've been working on it. It doesn't always happen on accident like it did for you and Peyton." Lucas laughed, "Nice, well congratulations." They both smiled and thanked him before Sawyer came to find Lucas again and led him away from Nathan and Haley.

* * *

After the birthday party Haley and Nathan were supposed to have dinner with Brooke and Julian. After the wedding Julian moved in with Brooke, they were now living in Haley and Brooke's old apartment. Brooke had called Haley the day before and told her that she had some good news for her. Haley kind of suspected she knew what it was, but didn't say anything to Brooke; she didn't want to ruin her surprise. Now, Nathan and Haley were driving to the restaurant the four of them were supposed to have dinner at. Haley was feeling a little tired from spending all day at Sawyer's birthday party, but she didn't want to miss dinner with her best friend. Nathan parked the car and walked over to Haley's side. She was just getting out and fixed her skirt. Nathan reached for her hand and they walked into the restaurant. It was a Saturday night, so the place was pretty busy. Haley noticed Brooke quickly and she walked toward her. Brooke didn't see her coming so Haley surprised her by hugging her from behind. Brooke squealed and turned her head to see Haley. "Tutor Girl! You scared me!" Haley laughed, "Hi Brooke." Brooke laughed and hugged her back, "Hi best friend!" Julian and Nathan hugged too before everyone sat down. Julian and Brooke already had their drinks, but before Haley could look at the menu her eyes spotting the giant sparkler on Brooke's hand, "I KNEW IT!" Haley got up and went to hug Brooke once again. "You're getting married!" Brooke smiled and held her tears in, "I'M GETTING MARRIED!" Haley laughed and pulled Brooke closer to her. Nathan gave Julian a high five, "Nice, man." Julian smiled and grabbed Brooke's hand now that Haley was back in her seat, "Thank you." Brooke gave Julian a quick kiss and smiled at him. Haley looked at the both of them, "I am so happy for you. I love you both and I am so proud to be the one that introduced you!" Haley smiled at Nathan, "We did well on this one." Nathan chuckled and put his arm around Haley.

The four of them talked for hours over dinner. Haley insisted on hearing the proposal story. She smiled widely as Brooke told it, Nathan knew it wasn't as romantic as his own proposal, but Julian still did well. Haley yawned again and Nathan asked her if she wanted to go home. She nodded and they both got up. The four of them said their goodbyes and Haley said that she and Brooke needed to get coffee soon to talk about the wedding. Back in the car Haley started to feel a little sick. She told Nathan to drive faster unless he wanted her to vomit in his car. Nathan drove faster and they arrived home in record time. Haley got out of the car as soon as Nathan stopped. She ran into the house and slammed the door shut to the bathroom. Nathan grabbed their leftovers from the backseat of the car and went inside the house. He was putting the leftovers in the fridge when Haley came back out from the bathroom. "You better?" She nodded, "Yeah, but I don't think I want my leftovers…not if that is what is making me sick." Nathan nodded and threw the to-go box in the trash. He walked closer to her and gave her a hug. "You're hot baby." Haley rolled her eyes, "Baby, I just threw up my dinner, I am not really in the mood." Nathan stepped back and put his hand on her forehead, "I'm not that insensitive, I mean that you're warm." Haley smiled, "Oh." Nathan chuckled, "Yeah, let's get you to bed." Nathan turned her around and walked them to their room. Haley slipped out of her clothes and got into bed in just her bra and panties. Nathan made sure she was comfortable and told her he would be right back. Haley fell asleep quickly and didn't notice Nathan coming back into the bedroom. She woke up a few hours later when she felt like she needed to vomit again. She threw the covers back and ran toward their bathroom. Nathan was still awake watching a movie, so he got up and walked to the door. She didn't shut it so he walked in and held her hair back. He rubbed her back as she finished. She flushed the toilet and he helped her up. She walked to the sink and grabbed her toothbrush. Nathan looked at her and put some of her hair behind her ear, "In sickness and in health right?" Haley smiled and shook her head, "You need to get out of here, it is not okay that you are seeing this." Nathan moved closer, "I love you baby and I am going to take care of you." She smiled and put her tooth brush in her mouth after putting toothpaste on it. Nathan walked into the bed and grabbed something off of his nightstand. He walked back into the bathroom with the item behind his back. "I was thinking, Hales, we had the same thing at dinner…we ate the same thing and I am fine." Haley turned around to face him with wide eyes. She was still brushing her teeth as she spoke, "Oh my God." Nathan nodded. Haley turned back around toward the sick and finished brushing. She faced Nathan once again only this time he presented her with a pregnancy test. Haley smiled and took it from him. She walked to the toilet, "Check the time! How long do we have to wait?" Nathan went back into the room to check the time on the alarm clock, "Okay, it's 10:49. We have to wait for five minutes." Haley put the test on the counter top and flushed the toilet once again. They just stared at each other as they waited. When it was almost time to look Nathan moved closer to Haley. He touched her cheeks and she closed her eyes. He spoke softly, "I love you so much. Whether that says yes or no, I am going to love you forever." Haley nodded and smiled, "I love you too Nathan." Nathan took a deep breath, "Alright…let's see if we are going to be parents in nine months." Haley grabbed his hand and picked up the test. She flipped it over and started to cry. Nathan pulled her into a hug with the hand he was already holding. Haley didn't set the test down as she clasped her arms around Nathan's neck, "Nice work Daddy." Nathan chuckled and kissed her. He pulled away after they were both breathless. He rested his forehead on hers and they both had their eyes closed. "We are going to be parents." Haley nodded but kept her eyes closed. "You're going to be a dad." Nathan moved his head and started to kiss her neck, "You feeling better?" He mumbled against her neck. She set the test down and moved her head back to give him better access, "Definitely." Nathan looked at her, "Why don't we take this celebration into the bed room, then?" Haley nodded as he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled as he laid her down on the bed.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE

Epilogue

"The Tree Hill Ravens are state champions and there is not a dry eye in the house!" Haley jumped up and down in the crowd. Nathan was down on the court hugging his players. It only took Nathan five years to win a state championship that was a new record by any High School basketball coach. Nathan hugged one last player and then went to find Haley. He walked to her and hugged her tight. She was crying into his shoulder, "You did it!" Nathan looked back and ran his hand gently across her face, "We did it." Haley kissed him. They both turned to look at the scene before them; there was confetti everywhere and people all over the court. Nathan looked at Haley, "I need to talk to the team really quick and then we can go home and celebrate." Haley shook her head, "Baby, you don't have to come home now. I know you want to celebrate with your boys." Nathan shook his head and looked at her seriously, "I want to celebrate with my wife and my kids." Haley smiled and nodded, "I like the sound of that."

* * *

Haley and Nathan rushed into the quiet house. "Hello?" Brooke and Julian came out of the kitchen, "Hey guys! Nate, congratulations man!" Julian said. They hugged and Haley hugged Brooke. "Alright we will get out of your hair." Brooke said while she put on her coat. "Jamie really wanted to stay up and see his Daddy but he fell asleep about an hour ago. Beautiful Lydia was an angel, as usual." Haley giggled and hugged Brooke one more time, "Thank you both." They nodded and left quietly. After Haley found out she was pregnant Brooke was her first call. She knew Brooke would be an awesome Aunt to her kids. She was right, Brooke and Julian we a constant figure in the lives of both of their children. It wasn't long after Jamie was born that Nathan and Haley decided they wanted to have more kids. They were thinking three would be a good number. But, right now they had their hands full with a four year old and a two year old. "Too bad Jamie fell asleep; I know he was excited to see his Dad." Nathan wrapped his arms around his wife, "I'll see him in the morning." He mumbled against her lips. "Take me upstairs, Coach Scott." Nathan lifted Haley up and carried up the stairs. After having Lydia the couple decided to move into a bigger house. They now lived in a big house just down the street from Peyton and Lucas. Nathan found their bedroom, no problem. He had down this a time or two. Nathan set Haley down on the bed and stared down at her. She looked up and him and ran her hands over his face. Nathan interrupted her thoughts, "I love you. Thank you for believing in me, you knew I could do this and I did. I love you so much, baby." Nathan moved down to kiss her, but she moved away, "I love you too." After that she brought her mouth to his. He didn't take long removing her clothes. Nathan appreciated her curves after having two kids now more than ever. He loved the way Haley look underneath him. She had her hair all over the pillow and her eyes closed. She was leaning into his touch and he knew he had her. He joined them and Haley cried out. She pulled herself closer to him and her back came off the bed. She was holding herself to him and Nathan could not get enough of her. He moved with her and slid his hands around her back. He held her closer to him and kissed her passionately. It didn't take much more than that for her to find the release she had been craving. He followed shortly after and collapsed onto of her. Haley ran her hands over his back as he lay on her chest. She played with his hair and spoke quietly in his ear, "Do you think you can handle any more good news tonight?" Nathan lifted his head and rested his chin on her breast, "Depends on what it is?" "Do you still think you want another kid?" Nathan shot up and smiled at her, "Are you pregnant?" Haley smiled and nodded, "I am indeed." Nathan moved back on top of her and kissed her hard. "That's much better than winning the championship." Haley laughed and pressed her forehead to his, "I love you Nathan Scott." "I love you too, always and forever."


End file.
